


Guard

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, father kim jongdae, guard chanyeol, park chanyeol in the 30s
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion
Summary: Kim Jongin, Kim holdingin tek varisi ve şımarık veledin ta kendisiydi. Park Chanyeol ise onun koruması.





	1. are you ok, mr. kim?

Her şey aptal Oh Sehun'un yüzünden olmuştu.

Tabi bunu ona söylesem mutlaka gelip bunu yalanlayacak ve tüm olayların kendisi tarafından oluşmadığını iddia edecekti. Pekala, aslında buna bir nebze katılabilirdim çünkü abartmıyorum üç aydır kafayı zaten ben bozmuştum. Nasıl anlatmam gerektiğini gerçekten bilemiyordum zira işin içinde kafayı sıyırmış olmanın yanında sarhoşlukta vardı ve elbette ki bir gurur meselesi. O gece her zaman yaptığımız gibi kendi aramızda parti veriyorduk, genel olarak üniversiteli gençlerin partilerinden bir tık daha farklıydı, bunun sebebi ise kim olduğumuz ile ilgiliydi yahut benim çoğunlukla kim olduğumla. Çünkü Oh Sehun'un ailesi, benim aileme bakılarak oldukça normal görünüyordu.

Mutlaka bir yerlerde Kim Jongdae adını duyduğunuza emindim, babamın Kore'nin en iyi ceolarından olmasının yanında yaptığı vergi kaçırmaları, şirketi kurana ve yükseltene kadar açtığı borçlar bir süre sonra aptalca derginin adına koyduğu "Kore'nin en iyi ceosu" ile, ona göre borcunu almak yahut onu yıkmak isteyen işçiler ve diğer ceolar tarafından hedef haline getirilmişti. Haklı veya haksız, o an tek sorun olarak ben görünmüş olmalıyım ki babam aniden başıma bir koruma dikmişti. Düşününce gerçekten sinir bozucuydu, Oh Sehun çevrem yüzünden tek arkadaşımdı, kimse benimle arkadaşlık kurmak istemezdi kolay kolay. (Benim içinde aynen öyle.) Ve başıma dikilecek bir koruma, olan dedikoduları, mesafeyi daha da derinleştirecekti. İyi bir insan olduğumu kabul etmiyordum zaten ya da paranın saadet getirmediğini düşünmüyordum. (Ki bunun tersini kim söylüyorsa zaten gözümde yalancı konumundaydı, her şey para demekti) Ancak bu kadarına da gerek yoktu.

Hayır, ilkokullu çocuklar gibi önümde, arkamda, sağımda, solumda hiçbir şekilde koruma istemiyordum. İstememiştim. Ama olmuştu. Çünkü Kim Jongdae, babam, sorun ben olunca ne beni dinliyordu ne de annemi. Bunu kabullenmem oldukça zordu, Sehun benimle dalga geçiyordu lakin işin ciddiyetini o geldikten ve bir hafta boyunca istisnasız her zaman yanımızda dolandıktan sonra kavramıştı. Yine de bu ona benimle dalga geçmemesi için bir neden değildi. Sorun tamamen bendim. Oh Sehun ise ansızın bir partide beni son üç aydır peşimde kuyruk misali takip eden adama karşı kinlenmişken dolduruşa getiren arkadaşımdı.

Tam olarak şöyle olmuştu denilebilir, babama ne kadar yalvarsam da beni reddettiği için getireceği adamın umrumda olmayacağına o kadar kendimi inandırmıştım ki biz her bir yerden geçerken, o beni beklerken, o beni korurken, o beni izlerken aslında insanların bu işin garipliğinden çok onun ne kadar yakışıklı olduğu hakkında konuştuklarını fark edememiştim. Oh Sehun ise bu konuda, o gün inatçı olduğumun üstüne basarak geçmişti.

Sehun, ailesi yurt dışına çıktığı için evinde parti yapmak istemişti. Geceleri dışarı mutlaka korumam ile çıkıyordum ve yine bebek gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamıyordum kendimi. Sinirle arabaya bindiğim an parktan çıkıp sokağa girmişti. Arkada oturduğumdan ensesini görebiliyordum, geniş omuzları da buna dahildi. Takım elbise giyiyordu ve o an göz devirmeden edememiştim.

"Senin içeriye girmene gerek yok. Beni bıraktıktan sonra gidebilirsin, çıkacağım zaman seni ararım." Elbette böyle bir şey yapmayacaktım çünkü hiçbir şekilde o partiden bir korumayla eve dönmek için çıkma arzusuyla yanıp tutuşmuyordum. Bana dikiz aynasından büyük gözleri ile baktığında sırtımdaki tüylerin dikelmesine engel olamamıştım.

Tamam, bunu öncesinde denemiştim ve sonuçları onun için çok iyi olmamıştı. Babam, buna inanıp beni bırakıp döndüğü için ona fırça çekmişti ve ben ise o zaman bir kenardan sırıtarak izliyordum. Oysa sırıtmam yarım kalmış ve bu kez babamın demesiyle "Koruma Park" beni daha dikkatli izlemeye başlamıştı. O zaman bunu yaptığıma pişman olmuştum. Fırçalanmak hoşuna gitmemiş olacaktı ki (bunu o geldikten beş gün sonra yaptım) o zamandan beri asla bana gülmemişti; zaten gülmüyordu, orası kesindi ama çehresi sürekli bana kafa atmak istiyormuş gibi kasılıyordu. Ona bir yerde hak veriyordum.

"Üzgünüm, babanız buna izin vermiyor, sizi dışarıda bekleyeceğim."

Kalın sesi sessiz arabada duyulduğunda sinirle alt dudağımı dişledim. Gözleri artık tekrar yoldaydı. "Ben senin patronunum. Emrediyorum!" Sesimin sert çıkmasına özen göstersem dahi sanki sağırmışçasına yalnızca arabayı durdurup Sehun'un evinin önünde park etmişti. Şimdiden çok fazla kişi vardı ve buradan toplantıya gidiyormuş gibi çıkmak beni utandırıyordu. Gitmeyeceğini biliyordum, burada durup ona bağırıp çağırmak da işe yaramayacaktı çünkü öncesinde denemiştim ve sonuç başarısızdı.

Hızla kapıyı açıp dışarı çıkmış, aynı süratle eve girmiştim. İnsanların birkaçı ayık kafaylayken bana bakmışlardı, ardından ben eve girip gözden kaybolmadan önce görebildiğim kadarıyla arabadan inip beni izleyen Koruma Park'a.

Karşıma çıkan ilk kızın elindeki bardağı alıp itiraz etmesine izin vermeden Sehun'un yanına yürüdüm. Her zaman ki gibi çocuklarla toplanıp bir şeyler hakkında gülüşüyorlardı. En azından, bu peşimdeki korumayı unutmak için mükemmel görünüyordu, her ne kadar o insanları sevmesem de.

Sehun beni fark ettiği an gülümseyip yanında boş yer açmak için kenara kaydı, onun yanındaki kişi de aynısını yapmıştı. Yanına oturduğumda ise suratsız yüzümü fark ederek bir yandan içkisini yudumlarken sordu. "Sorun ne?"

Aslında biliyordu, herkes biliyordu. Diğer çocuklar bizi dinlemedikleri için rahatlıkla yüzümü buruşturdum. "Aynı."

Sehun anında kaşlarını kaldırıp merakla devam etti. "Burada mı? Nerede?" Başıyla kapı girişini kontrol etti.

Ben ise kaşlarımı çattım. "Neden merak ediyorsun?" Normalde dalga geçmek için yer aradığını biliyordum fakat Sehun son bir aydır korumam hakkında sadece merak içindeydi ve tadımı kaçırdığı kesindi.

Sehun'un, yeni bardak alarak diğerini hızla masaya bırakıp kulağıma eğilmişti. Bu sırada birkaç çocuk daha beni fark edip oldukça samimiyetsiz bir sırıtma vermişlerdi. "Korumanı buraya, içeri çağırsana." dedi. Şaşkınlıkla dudaklarımı yaladım.

"Lütfen bana müzikten dolayı yanlış duyduğumu söyle." Hafif bir kıkırtı çıkardım dudaklarımdan. "Ya da kafanın yerinde olmadığına dair bir işaret göster. Yoksa kafayı ben sıyıracağım." Sehun başını sağa sola salladı.

"Çok şey kaçırıyoruz." Neyden bahsettiğini dahi anlamıyordum. "Bence korumanı çağırmalıyız Jongin." Diyerek vurguladı bir kez daha. Ben şaşkınlıktan konuşamıyordum bile, Sehun'un ona ne kadar kıl kaptığımı bilmesine rağmen bunu bana söylemesi beni deli etmişti.

"Tanrım!" Sırtımı koltuğa yaslarken Sehun, ısrarla konuşuyordu.

"Asıl sana Yüce İsa, Jongin. Onu buraya çağırıp eğlenebiliriz. Koruman herkesin dilinde." İyi bir şey mi bu, der gibi ona baktım sertçe. Güldü. "Herkes onun ne kadar yakışıklı olduğunu konuşuyor. Mina, Baekhyun ve Kasper, burada olsa onunla yatmak için her şeyi yapabileceklerini söylediler. Partiye geleceğini soranlar korumanı da eklemeyi unutmadılar." Birden gözlerimin önünde beliren korumam ile dudaklarımı araladım.

"Şaka yapıyor olmalısınız." Neden? "Yakışıklı mı gerçekten? Bir kez daha, ulu tanrım!" Dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm ve o üçlünün, hatta buradaki herkesin şizofren olup olmadığını düşündüm. Oysa biliyordum. Korumam yakışıklı ve bir erkek için oldukça ateşli görünüyordu lakin kinim o an için her şeyden üstün gibiydi.

"Yapma, Kim Jongin." Sehun minik bir kahkaha attı. Karşı koltuktaki Mina ve Baekhyun'u izlerken o kulağıma doğru konuştu bir kez daha. "Ona, sırf arkanda dolaştığı için sinir oluyorsun. Bahse girerim ki öyle birini başka bir yerde görseydin o üçünden bir farkın olmayacaktı."

Sırıttım. "Standartlarımı oldukça alçak görmüşsün arkadaşım, alınmadım değil."

Tekrar zihnimde beliren beden, kalın ses, geniş omuzlar ile sırıtışım dağılırken kaşlarımı çatmıştım. Hayır, milyon kere de olsa hayırdı. Hiç benim tipim değildi ve asla onun gibi biriyle olmak istemezdim. Aklımı kaçırmış falan olmalıydım sanırım bunun için.

"Git onu çağır." Sehun'a dönüp baktım. Normalde asla bir kişinin üzerimde ikna etkisi yoktu ya da bir kişi istemediğim bir şeyi bana zorla yaptıramazdı (evet, babam hariçti) ancak Sehun çoğunlukla istisnaydı çünkü arkadaşımdı ve nereden vurması gerektiğini iyi biliyordu. "Parti onu görmek isteyenlerle dolu, eğer sen yapmazsan ben yaparım ve gelmezse parti erken biter. Baksana, insanlar nasıl sıkılmış." Numarasına karşılık dizine tokat attığımda yine gülmeye başlayıp başını omzuma yaslayarak ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. "Hem, sence de onu buraya getirip nasıl bir halde olduğunu görmek istemez misin? Bana çoğunlukla böyle ortamlarda takılacak biri gibi gelmiyor, onun için oldukça rahatsız edici olur. En az senin rahatsız olduğun kadar."

Gözlerimi kıstım. "Sen şeytanın tekisin." Bardağımdaki içkiyi fondip yapıp ayağa kalktığımda herkes bana bakıyormuş gibi saçma bir düşünce ile garipçe, girdiğim kapıdan çıktım. Hava yeni kararmıştı ve bahçeye çıktığım an arabayı fark etmek bir kez daha sinirlerimi bozmuştu. İç çekerek süratle ilerlemiş ve sırtımdaki bakışları umursamadan şoför koltuğunun olduğu taraftaki cama tıklamıştım. Cam anında açılıp onu gördüğümde diğer insanların onda gördüğü şeyi ben de görmek, anlayabilmek için bekledim. Gözlerine baktım, normalde bile oldukça büyük görünüyorlardı, kulaklarına (ki kepçeydi), siyah saçlarına, oradan elmacık kemiklerine ve kıpırdanan pembe dudaklarına.

"Bay Kim, bir sorun mu var?"

Kendime gelerek ifademi düzelttim ve boğazımı temizleyerek konuştum. "Sadece..." Beynimin içindeki ses bunu yapma diye bağırsa dahi Sehun'a güvenmek istemiştim ve ilk defa hayatımda bu kadar pişman olmuştum sanırım. "İçeriye gelmeni istiyorum. Benimle içeride dur."

Gözlerimin içine baktı, burada duracak zannederek kendime emir verdiğime ve onun patronu olduğuma şartlandırdım çünkü çoğu zaman bu otoriteyi hissedemiyordum; sebebi malumdu. Ama öyle yapmamış, kaşlarının arasında ince bir çizgi belirse de itiraz etmeden arabadan tekrar inmişti benim için. Ceketini düzelterek benim önden geçmemi beklemişti, yine suratsızdı ve Sehun'un dediği gibi, herkes onu izliyordu. Kadınlar ve erkekler... İçimdeki sinirin arttığını duyabiliyordum, basit bir korumaydı ve rahatsız edici bir biçimde peşimdeydi yalnızca. Nasıl? Zihnim devamlı bunu sormaya devam etti. Nasıl?

İçeriye girdiğimiz an onun buradaki çocuklardan oldukça farklı görüntüsü onu komik göstermiş olsa dahi bir süre sonra bunu kendim düşünüyormuş gibiydim. Sehun'un yanına döndüğümde oturmuş ve çocukların fazladan getirdiği içkileri yudumlamaya başlamıştım. Korumam, ilk defa bir partide bu kadar yakınımda olduğu için garip ve daha fazla gergindim, ayrıca artık sinirim benden biri olduğu için onu konuşmak dahi istemiyordum.

Sehun yine kulağıma eğildi. "Gerçekten çok erkeksi, değil mi? Neden şimdiye kadar onu fark etmedik ki?"

Acı sıvı boğazımı yaktı ama en kötüsü boğazımda kalıyordu neredeyse. Bu, daha fazla acı çekmeme neden oldu. "Etmedik? Ben hala fark edilmiş neyi var bilmiyorum."

"Cidden inatçı herifin tekisin. Adam mekandaki herkesin libidosunu tek başına yükseltti resmen." Bunu yalnızca ben değil, çocuklar da duymuştu fakat ortamda buna gülmeyen tek kişi bendim. Korumam ise bunu duyamayacak kadar belli bir mesafedeydi. Omuz silktim ve içmeyi sürdürdüm. Sonuçta imajı zedelenen bendim, kimse değil.

Ya da ben öyle sanıyordum, evet çünkü kimse bana bakmıyordu. Ortamda yalnız olan her kim varsa gözleri ondaydı, onun ise bende. Sehun birkaç kere bana bir şey sormayı denese de onun istediğini yaptığım için kalan saçmalıkları dinleme taraftarında değildim ancak gözlerim ara sıra Park'a kaydığında onunla konuşmaya çalışan insanlara soğuk cevaplar verip gönderdiğini görebiliyordum. Öyle ki bu istemsizce gülümsememe sebep olmuştu. Tabi ki bu yine de partiden zevk aldığımı göstermiyordu. Çekilen ilgi, beni delirtiyordu ki çekip gitmemek için kendimle savaşıyordum. Eğer buradan adım atarsam korumam da benimle gelecekti ve Sehun'un bu durumu sürekli konuşacağına emindim.

Katlanabilirdim, birkaç saat daha. Belki birini bulmalıydım. Katlanabilirdim.

"Aptal!" Sinirle ne zaman gittiğini bilmediğim Baekhyun yerine dönerken, kırmızıya dönmüş suratıyla tehlike saçıyordu. Onu az buçuk tanırdım ve sinirlendiğinde pek de tatlı biri olmazdı. Hem de hiç. "Gerzek adam! Sanki onunla sevişmeye çok meraklıyım." Kimden bahsettiğini anladığım an başımı çevirip bana bakan korumama döndüm. Baekhyun, sinirden kahkaha attığında ise bakışlarımı çektim. "Eziğin teki!" Muhtemelen buradaki herkes ters cevap aldığını anlamıştı, ancak yine de kimse üzerine gidecek hiçbir şey söylemiyordu. Eğlenceleri yarım kalan gençlerin halleri beni güldürdü. Baekhyun, başını kaldırıp beni sırıtırken gördüğünde sinirle gülmeye başlayarak içkisini yudumladı.

"Bakıyorum, insanların bulunduğu durum seni güldürebiliyor Kim Jongin." Bana bu kadar kolay laf atabilmesi bir an için şaşırtmış olsa da gergince bekleyen Sehun'un aksine oldukça yumuşak sesle ona karşılık vermiştim.

"Tahmin bile edemezsin." Cevabım onu biraz daha güldürdü ama sinir o kadar belliydi ki ben bile endişelenmeden edemedim. "Sadece bilirsin, reddedilmek bana göre değil ve nasıl bir his olduğunu bilmiyorum. Mazur gör." Buna imkan veremiyor olduğunu bakışlarından anlayabiliyordum. Sehun, sırtıma dokundu, susmam için; ben yeni bir içki içmeye başlamıştım. Alayıma kaşlarını çattı, ortamın gerginliği Sehun'dan herkesin üzerine biraz daha sıçradı.

Baekhyun korkutucu bir bakışla, bunu kabul ediyorum korkutucuydu, beni izlemeyi sürdürdü. "Her şeyi alabileceğini, herkesle olabileceğini sanıyorsun, hm?" Kendime güvenime karşı oldukça biraz daha abasileşerek renkli saçlarını karıştırmıştı. "Üzgünüm Kim Jongin, boş sözlerin ve egon insanların başını ağrıtıyor. Kendini mükemmel sanan ama yanından bile geçemeyen birisin." Sehun, sakin olmam için bir kez daha sırtıma dokundu. "Söylesene peki, koruman ile hiç yakınlaştın mı? Yoksa tarzım değil laflarını sürdürecek misin?" Baekhyun, birkaç dakika önce vücudunu ele geçiren sinirini kontrol altına alarak bana püskürdüğünde gülerek kendimi geriye attım. Sehun, bunun ne demek olduğunu bildiğinden korkuyla oturduğu yerde bekliyordu. İki yakın arkadaşının birbirine girecek olmasından daha kötü hiçbir şey olamazdı bu dünyada onun için şu an.

"Bazı insanların aksine belli bir kriterimin olduğu yalan değil. Ne bekliyordun?" Sol bacağımı, diğerinin üstüne attım. "Ayrıca korumam ile yapmamı mı bekliyorsunuz?" Bunun cevabını isteyen tek kişi Baekhyun olmadığından biraz sesimi çıkarıp diğerlerinin yüzlerine baktım. Yerde oturan Minseok, onu da az buçuk tanırdım ve Sehun'a Baekhyun kadar yakın biriydi, konuştu.

"Benim öyle bir korumam olsa sevişirdim. Hem de defalarca."

Baekhyun, ortamı kendine göre yönlendirdiğinde derin bir nefes aldım ve dudaklarımı kısa süreliğine mühürledim. Ne yapmak istediğini anlayamıyordum, sırf korumam ona cevap vermediği için üzerime yürüyordu ve ortada kalmış hissettim. Böylelikle yanaklarımın kızarmasına engel olamadım.

"Pekala, Jongin, kusursuzu oynamana gerek yok. Burada hepimiz birbirimizi tanıyoruz." Neredeyse bardağı büzerek onlara kendimi güçsüz gösterecektim fakat kendimi kontrol etmeyi başarmıştım. "Ve adam, belli ki kimseyle ilgilenmiyor."

Psikolojik bir baskıyla Baekhyun'un az önce yaptığı bir kahkaha attım. "Gerçekten bunu dediğine inanamıyorum. Yürek yemiş olmalısın. Beni hiç tanımadığınız belli." Gururumu kıran bir şeyler vardı, bu Baekhyun yüzünden olan bir şey değildi. Ya da belki öyleydi lakin daha çok farkındalık yaratmak için tanrı tarafından konulmuş bir figüran gibiydi. Çünkü iç sesim bana yapma dediği kadar aynı zamanda bunların doğru olduğunu söylüyordu ve ona yine inanmak, uymak istemiyordum.

"Yapma Jongin, gerçekten kendini daha fazla rezil etme." Baekhyun'un dudaklarının arasından çıkan kelimeler beni adeta vururken kararsız şekilde ne yapacağımı düşündüm ama az önce hissettiğim sinir yine vücudumun ele geçirmişti. Herkes de Baekhyun'un cesaretine tekrar şaşırmış, gergince cevabımı beklemişlerdi. "Böyle bir adam kolay lokma olamazdı zaten, değil mi?"

Kendi durumunu mu kurtarmak için çabalıyordu yoksa hala bana bir gönderme mi vardı? İkisi de. İkisi de bunun cevabıydı.

Ve o an 'her şey aptal Oh Sehun'un yüzünden olmuştu' diyeceğim şey gerçekleşti. Gururum, sarhoşluğum, sinirim ve adını daha o zaman koyamadığım bütün duygular beni dolduruşa getirince kendimi birden ayakta salınırken buldum. Sarhoştum, ayakta zor duruyordum lakin sözlü kavganın her bir anı bilincimi açık tutmaya yetmişti.

O an içimden keşke Sehun'a uymasaydım demiştim, keşke. Herkes bana bakarken sinirle insanların yol verdiği evde korumama doğru yürüdüm ve kendisi sanki hiç hazır değilmiş gibi daha bir dikleştiğinde ilgimi çeken ilk şey güzelce kesilen saç tıraşının sayesinde kulaklarıydı, ensesini sarmak istediğimi fark ettiğimde tökezledim ve neredeyse yere düşecektim. Ancak ayakta kalmayı başararak korumamın kolları arasına girdiğimde kıpırdayan dudakları, müzik hala devam etse de izlediğim, duyabildiğim ve dikkatimi çeken bir başka şeydi. Şöyle demişti ben onun bir elimle omzuna tutunup, diğer elimle ensesine sararak kendime çekerken. Yumuşak dudaklarını kendi dudaklarımla da kapamadan da önce.

"İyi misiniz Bay Kim?"

Sanırım hiç iyi değildim, hem de hiç.


	2. i can get everything i want

Gözlerimi açtığım an tekrar kapadım ama beni fark eden beden hızla bana doğru koşup yatağıma zıplamış ve dibimde bitmişti. Sehun'un nefesi yüzüme değip duruyordu; bunun beni ne kadar rahatsız ettiğini bildiğinden ilk başta hiçbir şey konuşmadan bunu yapmış, ben artık dayanamayacak raddeye gelip gözlerimi araladığımda gülümsemişti. "Biliyordum." Deyip sıkıntıyla nefesimi alırken Sehun geriye doğru yaslanıp nefesini yüzümden çekmişti. Oldukça heyecanlı olduğu her hareketinden belliydi lakin ben başımı yastığa gömüp kendimi boğmak istiyordum.

"Şimdi mi konuşayım yoksa sen kendini ilk önce mental olarak hazırlamak ister misin?" Sehun'a kaba bir bakış attım ancak etkilenmeden ellerine bakmaya devam etmişti. İnleyerek ikinci olanı seçtim. Başımı çevirip yastığa gömdüm ve sertçe sesler çıkardım. Sehun ise bitmesini bekliyordu yanımda. "Bana sorarsan o kadar da kötü değil," Dediğinde tekrar yüksek sesle inleyip sesini kesmesine sebep olmuştum. Dün akşam ne tür bir salaklık yaptığımı hatırlıyordum, sırf Baekhyun'un gazına gelip korumamı öpmüş hatta öpmekle kalmayıp herkesin içinde onunla çıktığımızı dile getirmiştim.

"Sehun ölmek istiyorum." Ağlak bir sesle konuştuğumda Sehun, bir elini sırtıma koyup sıvazladı. Ne derse desin kendimi suçlayacağımı bildiğinden konuşmuyordu.

Korumamı öptükten ve yalan şeyleri ilan ettikten sonra kendime engel olamayarak Park'ın elinden tutup dışarıya çıkmış, ardından ona beni eve bırakmasını istemiştim. Arabanın içi oldukça sessizdi ve ben, o konuşur diye beklemiştim fakat o sırada hiçbir şekilde bana bir şey söylememişti. Büyük ihtimalle sarhoş olduğumu düşünmüştü ki gerçekten öyleydim. Eve geldiğimizde, o arabayı durdurduğunda ufak da olsa birkaç kelime edebilmeyi diliyordum ancak şimdi fark ediyordum ki o kafayla, onunla konuşmamak yaptığım en akıllıca şeydi o gece için. Artık kızarmış yüzümü tekrar çevirip tavana bakmaya başladım, Sehun ise hazır olduğunu söyleyerek yanıma sokuldu.

"Haberler iyi mi kötü mü emin değilim, şöyle ki; Baekhyun sizin çıktığınıza inanmıyor." Dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm. Bu çocuktan nefret ediyordum sanırım. "Bir oyun oynadığını düşünüyor, ki zaten yanılmıyor. Partideki birkaç kişi de böyle ateşli bir sevgilin olduğu için senden nefret ediyorlar, bazıları bu duruma inanmış olsa da inanmayan daha çok. Herkes bir yalancı olduğunu, o adamın karşılık bile vermediğini söylüyor."

"Ne hakla!?" Sinirle bağırdığımda Sehun omuz silkmeyi denemişti lakin pozisyonu yüzünden becerememişti. "Daha söylenen şeyler var mı?" Eminim vardı ve Sehun'un bakışları bunu çok fazla belli ediyordu. Göz devirdim, konuşması için onu dürttüm.

"Bu biraz hoş değil ve tekrar delirip yanlış bir şeyler yapmandan korkuyorum." Dudaklarını mühürlediğinde kaşlarımı çattım.

"Sehun, hakkımda herkes yalan yanlış birçok şey söylüyor. Sence ilk defa mı duyacağım?" Sehun orası öyle der gibi baktı. Biraz moralim bozulmuş olsa da Sehun'un devam etmesini istiyordum. Aptal insanların arkamdan neler dediklerini çoğunlukla biliyordum, bunu bana söyleyen genellikle de Sehun oluyordu. Dertlerinin aslında bulunduğum konum, elimde olan para ve mükemmel genetikler olduğunun da bilincindeydim. Bu sebeple gerçekten fazla taktığım bir şey değildi dedikodular ama bazen taktığım oluyordu ve bu tam olarak taktığım bir olaydı.

"Pekala," dedi Sehun yine de korkakça. Bu davranışlarının altında ciddi bir dedikodu düşünmüyor değildim, hafifçe doğrularak sırtımı yatak başlığıma yasladım. Sehun da aynen benim gibi yaptı. "Partidekilerden dolayı biliyorsun dedikodu hızlı yayıldı ve Baekhyun inanmadığını söylediğinde bazıları onu kıskanmakla suçlasa da diğerleri buna inanarak senin hakkında küçücük laflar etmiş olabilirler. Tabi ki seni korudum Jongin, sen benim en yakın ark-"

"Tanrım, Sehun uzatma işte. Söyle!" Sabırsız ve içimdeki sıkıntıdan dolayı huzursuzca bağırdığımda Sehun dudak büzdü.

"İnsanlar senin yalancı, ezik, çaresiz ve sözlerin kadar boş olduğunu iddia ediyor." Sehun hızla konuşmasını bitirdiğinde ters dönüp tepkimden saklandı. Ama açıkçası tepki falan veremiyordum. Dediğim gibi insanlar hep hakkımda konuşurdu; çirkin olduğumu söyleyen olmuştu, babamın parası yüzünden beni çoğu insan itici bulmuştu, böylelikle elde ettiğim çoğu şeyin de para sayesinde bende olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Belki ilkokulda evet, ancak şu an üniversitede, babamın parası olmadan çalışıyordum. Tabi kısmen. Böylelikle yapamadığım şeylerin yapılıyormuş gibi konuşulması beni kırıyordu lakin olanlara alıştığım için görmezden gelmek de kolaydı. Bu sefer ki beni gerçekten sinirlendirmişti çünkü değildim, ben çaresiz değildim ya da ezik. O korumayla ilişkimiz hakkında yalan söylemiş olabilirdim fakat isteseydim onunla o noktaya gelebilirdim. Bunu istemeyen bendim.

"Ezik mi?"

Sehun başını kaldırıp bana baktı. "Hepsi yalan. Hepimiz bunu biliyoruz, Jongin." İçimi rahatlatmak için bunu diyordu.

"Hepimiz?" İnsanlar bazı şeylerin ne kadar acıttığını bildiğinden kaçtığı çok fazla şey vardı, her zaman benim de yüzleştiğim bir şey vardı. "Hepimiz dediğin kim ki? Sadece sen." Umursamazca yataktan kalkıp lavaboya ilerlediğimde Sehun yanlış bir şey söylediğini düşünerek özür dilemişti. İşimi hallederken o kapının arkasından konuşmayı sürdürüyordu.

"Bak, nasıl biri olduğunu biliyorum Jongin. Bence çok da üzülmemelisin. Ki-"

"Sehun?" Ellerimi yıkarken şu saçma konuşmasına son vermesi için seslendim. Sustu ve neler saçmaladığını anlayarak tekrar özür diledi. Lavabodan çıktığımda onu karşımda telefondan gelen mesaja karşılık verirken görmüştüm. "Okula gideceğim." Başını salladı ancak kaldırıp bana bakmadı. Dolabımın önüne giderken telefona bakıp bakmamak konusunda kararsızdım. Bir şeyler seçmeye çalışıyordum ama oldukça dağınıktı kafam. İç çeke çeke pantolonlarıma bakarken Sehun dayanamayarak arkamdan söylendi.

"Söyle artık!" Beni bu kadar iyi tanıması bazen sinir bozucu olabiliyordu çünkü her tepkimin arkasında ne olduğunu oldukça emindi. "Gitmek istemiyorsan gitmeyiz."

Başımı sağa sola sallayıp siyah kotumu ve siyah boğazlı kazağımı çıkardım. Yatağımın ucuna gidip onları bıraktım ve burun kemerini sıktırdım. "Olmaz, o zaman Baekhyun'un çenesi hiç durmaz. Korkak gibi tepkilerden kaçtığımı düşünerek herkesi bunun yalan olduğuna ikna eder."

"Değil mi?" Sehun, ona hızlı bir bakış attığımda gülümsemeyi denemişti lakin çoktan görmezden gelme moduma girmiştim bile.

"Oraya gideceğim." İnatçı bir sesle söyledim ve bakışlarımı pencereme çevirdim. "Bu yüzden sen gidebilirsin." Sehun'a söylediğim an o, kovulduğu için hoşnutsuz bir mırıltı bıraktı.

"Şuna bak, yakında gelirsin yanıma Sehun beni oraya bırak, şuraya bırak diye." Çocuk gibi tepkisine göz devirsem de sırıtmadan edemedim.

"Geleceğim, geleceğim ama aklımda bir şeyler var." Sehun ceketini kucağına çekerken kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Sanırım şu koruma ile biraz daha ilgilenebilirim." Duydukları karşısında heyecanlanan Sehun vücudunu yatağa atıp aşağıdan bana baktı. Kıyafetlerim başının altında kalmıştı.

"Yani şu korumaya cidden gidip sevgili olduğunuzu kabul etmesini mi söyleyeceksin? Delirdin mi Kim Jongin!? Adam pek seni takıyormuş gibi durmuyor, daha geçen gün baban azarladığı için onun senden nefret ettiğini söylüyordun bana." Bu anıyı unutmak ve aynı şekilde ona unutturmak zor olacaktı, anlamıştım.

"Ben onun patronuyum."

"Teknik olarak baban onun patronu." Dediğinde başının altındaki pantolonumu sertçe çektim. Başını yumuşak yatağa vurduğu için hiçbir etkisi olmamıştı.

"Babamın patronu olması benim de patronu olduğum anlamına geliyor." Üzerimdekini çıkarıp pantolonumu hızla giydim. Sehun ise emin olmayarak beni izlemeye devam ediyordu. "Ayrıca onunla biraz oynayacağım." Güldüğümde Sehun bedenini çevirip dirseğini yatağa bastırıp avucuyla çenesini sabitlemişti.

"Öyle bir adamı peşinde koşturacağını söylemeye getiriyorsun. Sen delirmişsin Jongin." Sehun yataktan kalkıp ceketini giymişti, ben de o sırada kazağımı giymiştim.

"Delirmedim Sehun, o adamı istesem zaten başından elde ederdim. Hala tipim değil ancak dedikoduları engellemek ve Baekhyun'u mors etmek için mükemmel."

"Peki, koruma? Gerçekten onu elde edebilir misin?" Gitmeden önce sorduğunda dudaklarımı büzüp başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. Kendimden fazlasıyla emindim.

"İstediğim her şeyi alabilirim, Sehun. Biliyorsun." Ne tepki verdiğini göremeden odamdan çıktığında ben de biraz daha durup olanları sindirmeyi denedim. Bu ilk öpüşmem değildi sonuçta, onunla bu konu hakkında takılı kalmayacaktım eğer Baekhyun bir sorun çıkarmasaydı. Arkamdan nasıl olur da yürek yiyerek bu şekilde dedikodu çıkarırdı? Şimdi ise kin tuttuğum korumayla şov yapmam gerekecekti, neyse ki gerçekten kendime güvenim tamdı. Saçlarıma bakmak için aynanın önüne koşturdum, harika bir görüntü çizmeliydim. İçimdeki ses sürekli konuşmaya çalışıyordu, dünkü gibi lakin dün nasıl onu dinlemediysem bugün de öyle dinlemeyecektim. Telefonumu ve cüzdanımı alıp aşağıya indiğimde babam ve annemi kahvaltı ederken görmüştüm. Ve birden bu olayın onların kulağına gitmesi durumunda neler olabileceğini düşündüm. Olan her şeyin benim başımda değil, korumanın başında patlayacağı düşüncesi, ki bu bir bakıma gerçekti, rahat bir nefes almama sebep oldu.

Annem, beni merdivenlerin ucunda gördüğünde gülümsedi, bunu fark ettiğim an sekerek bir iki basamak daha inmiş ve onun arkasına geçerek ona sıkıca sarılmıştım. Babamın işi yüzünden birçok kavgalarımız, kötü günlerimiz olsa da açıkçası onların her zaman bana değer verdiklerini biliyordum, elbette bunun dışında babamın beni şirketin bir sonraki ceo'su olarak gördüğünden ilgisi daha farklıydı ancak gerçekten sevgisini de bazı zamanlar gösteriyordu. Ayrıca ben de onu bir para bankası olarak gördüğüme göre ödeşiyorduk.

"Günaydın."

"Günaydın. Jongin, lütfen otur ve kahvaltı yap." Annem yanındaki sandalyeyi çekeceğinde hızla sıvışarak masadan uzaklaştım.

"Çok geç kaldım anne, derse yetişmem gerekiyor." Hayır, aslında dersimin başlamasına bir saat vardı ve eğer kahvaltı yaparsam da muhakkak yetişirdim ancak halletmem gereken bir durum vardı. Babam başını kaldırıp yüzüme baktığında sertçe yutkundum. Bütün bu olanlar onun kulağına giderse cidden işim biterdi ama bunun olması oldukça imkansızdı. Değil mi? Bir şey demelerine izin vermeden uzaklaştım ve bahçeye çıktım. O korumayı bulmam lazımdı.

Hazır olarak bekleyen arabaya baktığımda sürücü koltuğunu inceledim ama kimse yoktu. Başımı çevirip sağa sola baktım, o sırada ise korumamı ceketini elinde tutup bahçıvana bir şeyler derken gördüm. Derince bir nefes çekip arabanın aynasından kendimi kontrol ettim. Tekrar bakışlarımı ona çevirdiğimde elindeki ceketini üzerine giyerken gördüm, dün de olduğu gibi insanların onda bulduğu şeyi bulmaya çalıştım. Oldukça uzun boyu, sıkı bacak kasları (buradan o kumaşın nasıl bacaklarını sardığını görebiliyordum), sert ifadesinin üzerindeki büyük gözleri, burnu, alnına dökülen siyah saçları (bir de onu ilk defa bozulmuş saçlarıyla görüyorum). Başımı sağa sola sallayıp inanamaz şekilde dudaklarımı yaladım. Pekala, biraz gideri vardı, bunu şu an sağlam kafamla da söyleyebilirdim ancak pek de bir artısı yoktu bana göre.

"Bay Kim?" Şoför seslendiğinde bakışları beni bulan korumam, az önce yumuşak olan o ifadesini bozarak kaba bir çehreyle bana bakıyordu. Kendime gelmem gerektiğini söyleyerek başımda dikilen şoföre baktım. Neden sürekli o aptal kaşlarını bana çatıyordu? Kollarımı göğsümde bağlayarak, yüksek sesle konuştum.

"Artık okula gidebilir miyim? Geç kalmak istemiyorum." Başımı hafifçe sola çevirip imalı bir bakış atsam da oralı bile olunmamıştım. Sinirlerim bozularak arabanın etrafını dolandım ve arka koltuğun kapısını açtım fakat sonrasında aklımda olan şov geldi. Eğer bu işe başlayacaksam inatçı ve gururlu davranmamam gerekecekti. Kapıyı kapayıp yolcu koltuğunun kapısını açıp oturdum. O sırada koltuğa oturacak olan korumamın şaşkınlıkla tökezlediğini fark ettiğimde yüzümdeki sırıtmaya engel olamadım. Bindiğinde ise arabayı çalıştırıp çalıştırmamak arasında kalıyordu.

"Bay Kim," tok sesi iliklerime kadar titretmiş olsa dahi hiçbir şey belli etmeyerek (öyle olduğunu varsayıyorum), onu gözüm kapalı seyrettim. "Arkaya oturmaz mısınız?"

"Neden? Önde oturmak istiyorum."

"Sizin için daha rahat olacağını düşünüyorum." Böyle dese de arabayı çalıştırıp soğuk sonbahar gününde arabanın içini ısıtmaya başlamıştı. Buhar yüzümü yaktığında yanaklarımı kızardığını hissettim, aynı şekilde onun da bana cesur bakışlarını. Kaşlarımı çattım ve sırtımı koltuğa yasladım.

"Kendi rahatımı düşünebilirim, Bay Park. Siz sürmenize bakın." Bu işin ne kadar zor olacağını düşünmeye başlamıştım çünkü onun yanında olmak sinirlerimi gerçekten bozuyordu. Buna nasıl katlanacaktım ben? Arabayı sürdüğünde ve ben ne yapacağımı bilmediğim bir halde camdan dışarı bakarken sessiz arabanın içinde birkaç dakika sonra o tok ve bariton ses tekrar duyuldu.

"Kemerinizi takın, Bay Kim." Dün de aynı bu şekilde, aynı ses tonuyla konuştuğunda bunun bana ne hissettirdiğini hatırladım. Onun yumuşak, soluk pembe dudaklarını öpmeden önce ve öptükten sonra. Aptallıkla koluna girerek herkese benim olduğunu bağırdığım zaman. Gözlerimi yumdum ve bu anıyı aklımdan birkaç dakikalığına da olsa atmak için çabaladım. O sırada kendisi arabayı durdurmuştu. Gözlerimi araladığımda otoyola çıkmadığını gördüm.

"Neden sürmüyorsun? Geç kalmak istemiyorum." İnat etmek kanımda mı vardı bilmiyordum lakin o söyledi diye bunu yapasım gelmiyordu. Bu iş sandığımdan daha zor olacaktı.

"Kemerinizi takın, efendim."

"İstem-" Kendi kemerini çözüp birden üzerime eğildiğinde ve onun saçlarının kokusunu aldığımda şaşkınlıkla duraksadım. Yüzü bana oldukça yakındı ve aklımdan çıkmasını istediğim dudakları da aynı şekilde. Dudaklarına bakarak derin bir nefes verdiğimde o uzun kolları sayesinde hızla kemere uzanıp inat etmeme müsaade etmeden çabucak takmıştı. "Özür dilerim, bu üzerinde konuşulmayacak bir konu. Sizin güvenliğinizden sorumluyum."

Gözlerimin içini bile bakmadan kendini geri çektiğinde havayla dolan ciğerlerimi alaylı bir sırıtış arasında boşaltmıştım. Sinir olmamı, inat etmemi, ona kin tutmamı umursamıyordu. O kadar umursamıyordu ki dünkü öpüşmeyi yahut onun benim olduğunu bağırdığım konuyu bile konuşmuyordu.

Baekhyun haklı olabilir ancak buna bir kere başlamıştım ve geri dönmek istemiyordum. Onunla gerçekten bir ilişki yaşıyormuş gibi yapıp herkese inandırmaktan başka çarem yoktu. O otoyola çıkıp güvenli bir şekilde beni olmam gereken yerde bıraktığında hala surat assam da otoparkta geldiğimi gören birkaç kişi kendimi toplamam gerektiğini hatırlatmıştı.

Kemerimi çözüp yanımda öylece karşıya bakan korumama döndüm. Ben insem anında yerinden kalkıp arkamdan gelecekti ama şimdi burada yokmuşum gibi davranıyordu.

"Bugün biraz geç çıkabilirim." Bir konuşma başlatmaya çalışıyordum. Oralı bile olamıyordum.

"Sorun değil efendim, sizi bekleyeceğim."

Kollarımı göğsümde bağladım istemsizce. Bana robotik cevaplar vermesine ihtiyacım yoktu. Bana bile bakmıyordu ki!

"Ya!" Sesimi duyduğu an bana dönerek siyah gözlerini benimle buluşturmuştu. Tipik ruhsuz suratı ile karşılıyordu beni. O gözlerime bakarken ne diyeceğimi unutuyordum. Dişlerimi birbirine sürttüm.

"Bir sorun mu var, Bay Kim?" İç çekip gülerek camdan dışarı baktım. Rahatlamak içindi lakin hala otoparkta olan insanları gördüğümde pek rahatladığım söylenemezdi.

"Burada konuşuyorum. Yüzüme bakamaz mısın sen?" Hiçbir şey söylemeden öylece durduğunda bile otoriter hissedemiyordum ve bu beni belki de en çok delirten şeydi. "Ben senin patr-" Kendimi tutarak söyleyeceklerimi içime attım. Ona böyle yaklaşmamam lazımdı. Daha farklı bir yol bulmalıydım. "Her neyse."

Gözlerine bakarken daha fazla rahatsız hissetmek istemediğimden başımı çevirip bu kez ben onu görmezden geldim. "Gidiyorum."

Arabadan indiğimde beni yanıltmayarak arkamdan gelmeye başlamıştı. Sehun'u, Baekhyun ile konuşurken gördüğümde bana bakışlarını fark ettim. Onun gülen suratına bir tane yumruk çakmak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

"Günaydın Jongin." Sehun'un yanına geldiğimde onun dünkü gibi gerildiğini gördüm. Baekhyun hafifçe başını eğip korumama bakmıştı. Sinirle yumruklarımı sıktım çünkü devamında beni ne kadar sinir edecek bir şey gelebileceğini öngörebiliyordum. "Sevgilin ile ilişkiniz nasıl? Malum artık sizin için pek bir sırrı kalmadı. Bütün okul biliyor."

Güldüm. "Çok iyi, Baekhyun. Bizi düşündüğün için teşekkürler."

"Lafı olmaz." Dönüt olarak o da gülümsemişti. "Peki, artık bir sürprizi olmadığına göre arkanda yürütmen ne kadar doğru?" Çenemin kasıldığını anlayan Sehun araya girdi ve ikimizin de koluna girerek bizi içeriye sürükledi. Üçümüzün de aynı bölümde olması ne iğrenç bir kaderdi.

"Hadi çocuklar, daha yapacak çok işimiz var."

Baekhyun ve ben birbirimize bakarken aynı anda mırıldandık. "Haklısın. Yapacak çok işimiz var."


	3. fetish

Yanımdaki Sehun uzağı göremediği için yalnızca derslerde taktığı gözlüğüyle oynarken ben de çenemi avucuma yaslayarak dinlemeye çalışıyordum; fakat bu benim için şu anlık oldukça zordu. Aklımda hala neler yapabileceklerim vardı. Henüz benimle konuşan veyahut Baekhyun kadar yürek yemiş kimse yoktu lakin insanların bakışlarından zaten olan biten belli oluyordu. Sehun'u dürtükledim, bu sırada gözlerim iki sıra önümde oturan Baekhyun'un sırtındaydı. Bakışlar silah olabilseydi Baekhyun şimdiye çoktan ölmüştü. Sehun bana dönerken gözlüğünü orta parmağıyla yukarı iteledi, usulca ona eğildim.

"Sence şu korumayla ilişkimizin bittiğini mi söylesem?" Sehun 'beni bunun için mi böldün?' der gibi bakıyordu. Konu dersler olunca onun gibi biri herkesi şaşırtıyordu. Beni görmezden geleceğini anladığım an koluna asıldım.

Benden kurtulamayacağını anladığında sessiz bir iç çekerek bana doğru fısıldadı. "Karşılıksız bir öpüşme, sarhoşken yapılmış onaysız bir itiraf ve ardından bir ayrılık haberi. Sen olsaydın inanır mıydın?"

Sehun'un yapacağım şeyi onaylamasa bile oldukça gerçekçi olması canımı sıkmıştı. Onu rahat bırakarak geriye yaslandım ve koca sahnede tek başına sunum yapan adama kendimi vermeye çalıştım ama aklım tamamen orada olamıyordu. Dün geceki öpüşmeyi düşünüp duruyordum. Karşılıksız mıydı? Hatırlamıyorum bile, tek hatırladığım onların yumuşak oluşuydu. Kaşlarımı çattım, Sehun'a o adamı sevmediğimi söylesem bu kez de ne halin varsa gör o zaman Jongin, diyerek kızma ihtimali vardı ve doğruydu da. Bunu ben istemiştim fakat en azından bana engel olabilirdi, değil mi? Neden korumayı öpmeme izin vermişti?

Kime kızıyordum ki? Sehun daha büyük rezillik olmasını önleyerek gitmemi söylemiş ve ben de olanı yapmıştım zaten. Her şeyin kötü olmasına sebep olan asıl faktör kesinlikle Byun Baekhyun'du. Öndeki bedeni yanındaki arkadaşına eğildi ve omzunun üstünden arkaya, yani bana döndü. Yüzündeki sırıtışı gördüğümde ben de ona gülümsedim.

"Yapabilirim." Diyerek mırıldandım. Beni hafife alan çocuğa inat bunu yapacaktım.

Sehun, yine bana fısıldadı. "Kendine gelemez misin?"

Onun sorusunu görmezden gelerek merakla sordum. "Sence şu korumayı nasıl etkileyeyim? Elbette etkileyemeyeceğimden değil, yalnızca ondan bu kadar nefret ederken kendim içinde en kısa yolu bulmaya çalışıyorum." Sehun'un gözleri bende olmasa da beni dinlediğini biliyordum. Ama takati kalmayarak baş sallamakla yetinmişti. Dudağı büzerek konuştum. "Acaba onunla yatsam mı?"

Sehun birden öksürük krizine girdiğinde salondaki herkes olduğumuz yere bakmaya başlamıştı. Ona yardım ederken bir yandan dersi bölündüğü için hoşnutsuz adama bakıp adeta gözlerimle özür diliyordum. Sehun kendine geldiğinde başını kaldırdı ve herkesten özür diledi. Kısa sürede insanlar önlerine dönerken Sehun'un gözü bendeydi.

"Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın? Hayır, aslında böyle seksi bir adamla kim yatmak istemez haklısın da..." Durdu ve düşündü. "Ah, bekle. Sanırım cidden haklısın. Ben de senin yerinde olsaydım yatardım. Evet, evet." Başını sallayarak sunuma geri döndüğünde açıkça bunun berbat bir fikir olduğunu anlamıştım. Ben daha o adamın bakışlarına ve nefeslerine tahammül edemiyordum. Buna asla dayanamazdım.

"Yatmam." Güçsüz bir sesle söyledim. "Onunla yatmam ancak aklıma kısa bir çözüm gelmiyor. Neden beni dinlemiyorsun?" Sehun sinirle bana döndüğünde artık son noktayı koyarak yüksek bir ses duyuldu koca salonda.

"Gençler sanırım sorununuz neyse dışarıda çözebilirsiniz?"

Sehun, adamı duyduğu an ona dönerek üzgün bir sesle çabaladı. Ben ise kollarımı birleştirerek bize kapıyı göstermesine tepki gösteriyordum. Yani bakışlarımla falan işte. "Üzgünüz, profesör." Adam hiç oralı bile olmadan çıkış kapısını göstermeye devam ettiğinde Sehun ve ben hızla eşyalarımızı alarak üst çıkıştan çıkmıştık. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse zaten dersi dinlemiyordum. Kapıdan çıktığım an esneyerek dikleştim.

"Sonunda!" Tanrıya teşekkür edecektim ki Sehun onunla benim arama girdi.

"Yüce İsa, Jongin! Çeneni kapatamaz mıydın? Dersten atıldık ve adamın kim olduğunu unutuyor musun?" Omuz silkerek onu daha da delirtirken o sinirle gözlüklerini çıkarıp kutusuna koymuştu. Şimdi kaşlarını çatışını daha net görebiliyordum.

"Hazır dersten çıktık, kafeteryaya gidip ne yapacağımı konuşalım." Hala dumanı üstünde tüterken bana yardımcı olması gerektiğini bildiğimden sevimli davranarak ona yaklaşmış ve koluna girerek kafamı onun omzuna yaslayıp çekiştirmiştim. Sehun ne kadar bana sinirlenerek inat etse de nihayetinde dayanamayarak engel olmamıştı. Çoğu şeyi Sehun bana yapıp konuştuğunda kızmıyordum.

"Çok şımarıksın." Bu dediğine kıkırdadım.

"Ama beni seviyorsun." Birlikte uyum içinde ilerlerken onun derin ve kederli nefesini çekişini duydum. Koridordaki herkes bize bakıyorlardı. Her zaman bakarlardı ancak bu kez nedenini çok rahat biliyordum.

Sehun, kafeteryaya geldiğimizde masaya geçmemi ve bizim için kahve alacağını söyleyince kolunu rahat bıraktım. O gelene kadar boş masaya geçerken telefonumu ve kitaplarımı masaya koydum. Telefonuma bakarken aklıma yine korumam gelmişti. Ona haber vermeli miydim? Normalde ders bitene kadar beklerdi ama bu kez ona kapıda değil, otoparkta bekleyebileceğini söylemiştim. Ve şaşırtıcı şekilde kabul etmişti. Acaba onu öpmem konusunda ne düşünüyordu? Sarhoş olmam dışında tabi ki de. Keşke o suratsız yüzünü okuyabilmek gibi bir yeteneğe sahip olabilseydim. Telefonumu elime alırken bilmediğim numarasını bulmaya çalışırken Sehun hızla gelmiş ve sütlü kahvemi bana uzatmıştı.

"Sanırım yok."

"Ne yok?" Diyerek sordu bana Sehun. Kaşlarım çatılıydı ve parmaklarım ileri geri rehberi geziyordu. Göremediğimi düşünerek tekrar tekrar bakıp duruyordum.

"Korumamın numarası ben de yok." Farkındalık birden yüzüme doğru çarptı. Ona kin tutarken onun numarasını değil ismini dahi öğrenemediğim aklıma gelince kasıldım.

"Jongin, lütfen senin için endişeleneceğim raddeye gelme." İçtenlikle konuştuğunda sırtımı geriye yasladım.

"Onu takıntı falan yapmam lakin numarası olmaması sinirimi bozdu. Numarayı ondan da isteyemem, babamdan da çünkü babam eğer bir şey olursa diye numarasını o işe başlamadan önce vermişti."

"Tahmin edeyim. Numarayı attın çünkü ihtiyacın olmadığını düşünüyordun?" Sehun sıcak kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. Yüzü komik bir şekle girmişti. "Tam Kim Jonginlik bir hareket."

Onaylamama gerek dahi yoktu, Sehun beni çok iyi tanıyordu.

"Ne yapacağım?"

Sehun basit bir şeymiş gibi konuştu. "Adamdan tekrar iste. Bari gururunu bir kenara bırak, Jongin." Göz devirdi fakat ondan gerçekten numarayı isteyemezdim. O sıra babamın verdiği, numara yazılı kağıdı nasıl yırttığımı hatırladıkça olduğum yerde titremeyi sürdürüyordum. "İyi o zaman. Başka bir şekilde bul."

"Nasıl?"

"Onu da mı bana soracaksın?" Sehun kahvesini içmeye devam ederken Telefonundan sosyal medyadan gelen iletilerine bakıyordu. Birden aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi süratle kafasını kaldırıp bana baktı. Ben de ona. "Sence adamın sosyal medya hesabı var mıdır?"

Sanmıyordum. Bu tür şeyler kullanacak birine benzemiyordu ama keşke şirketini öğrenebilseydim.

"Ah, tanrım! Şirket!" Sehun şaşkınlıkla beni izlerken sırıtıyordum. Bana kafayı yemiş bu diye bakan Sehun'u görmezden gelerek -ya da o beni görmezden geldi- açıkladım. "Babamın odasına girerek yaptığı sözleşmenin de olduğu dosyayı okuyabilirim. Böylelikle yalnız numara değil aynı zamanda hakkında başka bilgiler de öğrenirim."

Sehun aklıma gelen şey için beni tebrik olarak hafifçe alkışladı sonra telefonunu eline aldı. "Oldukça sinsice. Takdir ediyorum, Kim Jongin. Lütfen beni bu haberden geri planda tutma. Her neyse." Telefonunu salladı. "Şimdi adamın adını soyadını ver de bir sosyal medya hesabı falan var mı yok mu öğreneyim."

Sehun ısrarla gözlerime bakarken gülümsedim. Anında anlayan kıvrak zekası beni her zaman hayrete düşürüyordu.

"Adamın adını da mı bilmiyorsun!?" Neredeyse bağırıyordu, masaya eğildi ve bu kez tedbirle konuştu. "Sevgilisinin ismini bilmeyen tek kişi sen olabilirsin, Jongin." Dalga geçmesine bu kez ben göz devirdim.

"Dosyasına bakarken adını öğrenirim. Şimdilik umurumda değil." Gerçekten sorun değilmiş gibi başka şeylerle ilgilenmeye çalışırken, mesela soğuyan kahvem gibi, Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Elini çabuk tutmanı öneririm arkadaşım. Çünkü senin için oldukça zor olacak gibi."

En azından bunu anlayabilmesi güzeldi.

\--

Dersten atılmışken korumamın yanına da erken gitme ve onunla biraz daha beraber zaman öldürme ani planını devreye sokarak otoparka inmiş, Sehun kendi arabasıyla giderken benim bela olarak nitelediğim korumayla eve gidecek olmam hala beni deliye çevirse de yüzüme oyuncu bir gülüş koyarak o beni fark etmeden yolcu koltuğunun kapısını açmıştım. Benim geldiğimi görmeden önce elindeki telefona o kadar odaklıydı ki sertçe kaşlarını birleştirmiş, ceketini çıkarıp ısınmış arabada dışarıdaki soğuğa karşılık kolunu sıvayarak diğer elini direksiyonun üstünde bekletiyordu. Bir an için nefes kesici olduğunu düşündüm, tabi kendime gelmem oldukça hızlıydı ve aynı şekilde kızmam da. Kapıyı açıp hızla oturduğumda anında telefonu kapadı, dediğim gibi beni beklemediği için hazırlıksızdı ve ben yine onun şaşkın bakışlarını ilk defa görmüştüm. Ya da ben onu o kadar iplememiştim ki birçok tepkisini yeniymiş gibi düşünüyordum.

Kemerimi takarak sabahki gibi ani bir atakla karşılaşmayı yok ettim.

"Merhaba." Yüzümdeki gülmek için kullandığım kaslar yapmacıklık yüzünden büyük bir külfetti şu an. Ancak o da bana gülümsememiş, yalnızca iç çekermiş gibi bir nefes alarak sormuştu.

"Efendim, bugün geç çıkacağınızı söylemiştiniz?"

Bir karşılık dahi yok muydu? Sana da merhaba diyebilirdi en azından! Dişlerimi sıkarken görmemesi, benim sakinleşmek için adına çevirdiğim başımla umduğum tek şey şimdilik ortamda kan dökmememdi.

"Evet lakin erken bitti ve ben de gelmek istedim." Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve inatla gözlerine döndüm. Siyah gözler öyle boştu ki onun zihninde beni bir insan yerine koyup koymadığını sorguladım.

Hiçbir şey söylememeyi sürdürüyorken alt dudağımı ısırarak düşünmeye kendimi zorladım. Daha fazla dersim yoktu ve burada kalmanın bir manası yoktu, hem Baekhyun dersten çıkıp bizi burada görürse ona soru sormak gibi lüzumsuz ve benim için öldürücü hareketler gösterebilirdi. Korkuyla titrerken hızla Bay Park'a söyledim.

"Gidelim." İkiletmeden arabayı çalıştırırken tüm dikkatimle onu izliyordum.

Kırmızı ışıkta durunca istemsizce dudaklarımı yaladım. Bu yine onu öptüğüm zamanı yani dünü hatırlatınca dudaklarımdan dökülen şeylerin asla geri dönüşü olmamıştı, yine ve yine.

"Seni öptüm." Birden bana bakınca o zaman yüksek sesle konuştuğumu kavramış ama utanmak namına hiçbir şey yapmamıştım. Bunu kimseye vermeyecektim, dışarıdaki birinin beni görmesi en son isteyeceğim şeydi lakin Sehun ile olunca ne kadar aptalca bir şey olduğunu söyleyip ağlamaya başlayacaktım.

Korumam kırmızı ışıktan yeşile geçince beklemeden yola devam etti. Umursanmamak canımı sıktı, hatta öyle canımı sıktı ki kendimi tırnaklarımla koltuğumun kenarlarını sıkarken buldum. Her zaman arsız bir çocuk değildim, zaten her zaman da ilk adımı ben atmazdım lakin attığım her andan sonra da o adımlar beraber atılırdı.

"Geldik, Bay Kim."

Karşıyı izleyerek konuştuğunda gülmeye başladım, sinirlerim bozulmuştu. Koruma ancak o zaman bana bakmıştı, evde babam yoktu muhtemelen ve bundan güç alarak park ettiği arabanın içinde durmaya devam ettim.

"İyi misiniz?"

Yanında oturarak kendime gelmeyi deniyordum ama o kadar sinir bozucuydu ki gerçekten beni sinirden güldürdüğü kadar ağlatabilirdi de.

"Söylesene, düz müsün?" Beklenmedik soru onu tepkisiz bıraktı, sanki bana karşı çok tepki veriyormuşçasına. Artık gülmüyordum ve dudaklarım kadar yüzümü de düz tutmaya çalışıyordum. Cevabını beklediğim soruya kaşlarını tekrar çattı. Nefes almak gibi sıkça yapıyordu bu hareketi.

"Bunun sizi neden ilgilendirdiğini anlayamadım, Bay Kim. Üzgünüm."

Bu kez sinirlensem de kendimi tutmayı becerebilmiştim, sadece alt dudağımı hafifçe ısırarak kanatmak dışında tepki gösterdiğim söylenemezdi.

"Seni öptüğümü biliyorsun, değil mi?" Kollarımı göğsümde bağlayıp umurumda değilmiş gibi söyledim. "O zaman sarhoş olan ben olmalıyım, sen değil." Onunla birinci ağzından konuşmamı da takmıyordu, gerçi taksa da pek sallamazdım. "Hoşuna gitti mi?"

Gözlerimle ifadesini inceledim. Gerçekten çok ama çok kısa bir süreliğine cesaretimden dolayı bocaladığını anladığım an yüzümde silinmez bir gülücük olmuştu ve bu kez yapmacık falan da değildi. Suskunluğu da sinirimi bozmamıştı, zaten cevap vermesini beklememiştim. Aklımdan geçen yalnızca bir başlangıç yaratmaktı. Bu sebeple kemerimi çözerek ona bedenen rahatça döndüm.

"Teşekkürler, Bay Park. Ben cevabımı aldım."

Belki içimde kalacak veda öpücüğünü veremeden arabadan insem dahi yine de oldukça rahatlamış hissediyordum. Kapıyı çalıp açılmasını beklerken yerimde tepinmemek için zor duruyordum. Bayan Lee kapıyı açtığında aynı neşeyle onu selamladım, kadın şaşırarak yolumu açarken arkamdan gelmeyi de ihmal etmedi. Belli bir yere kadar.

"Hoş geldiniz, efendim. Erken geldiniz?" Ona döndüğümde duraksadı. Başımı sallayarak onay verdim. Telefonumu cebimden çıkarırken annemi sormuştum.

"Anneniz arkadaşlarıyla birlikte efendim."

Aldığım cevapla ekstra mutluluktan dönüp tekrar sorduğumda aynı cevabı aldım. Sehun'un numarasını ararken kadınla da konuşuyordum. "Teşekkürler, Bayan Lee. Aç değilim, yemek yemeyeceğim. Birkaç saat yalnız kalmalıyım, lütfen beni rahatsız etmeyin." Kadın olumlu yanıt verip mutfağa geri döndüğünde Sehun'u aradım. Anında açıp beni yormadığında ona mutlu sesimle karşılık verdim.

"Beni korkutuyorsun." Dedi yavaşça. Sesler ağzında bir şey olduğunu gösteriyordu. Merdivenleri çıkıp koridoru kontrol ettim.

"Annem, evde yok. Babam çalışıyor. Olaylardan haberdar etmemi söylemiştin?" Sehun ilgisini çekmiş gibi oldukça seri bir şekilde konuştu. Eminim ağzındaki şeyleri yutmamıştı bile, telefonu hafifçe uzaklaştırarak babamın çalışma odasına ilerledim. Tüm dosyalarını ve çalışma kağıtlarını burada toplardı. Çalışma odasında değilse hiçbir yerde olamazdı o dosya.

Kapıyı usulca aralayıp içeriyi kontrol ettim bir de. Bu sırada Sehun'un sesi hoparlörde olmamasına rağmen oldukça yüksek çıkmıştı. "Eee, ne oluyor? Konuşsana." Telefonu tekrar kulağıma dayadım. Aynı zamanda odaya girerek kapıyı kapadım ve dosyaların olduğu kitaplığa adımladım.

"Beklersen bir şeyler bulabilirim."

"Aksiyona bayılıyorum ya!" Gözlerimi devirdim ve Sehun saçma sapan konuşurken telefonumu şimdilik masanın üstüne koyarak görmezden geldim.

Kitaplıktaki dosyalarda çalışanların, en azından kendi korumamın dosyasını bulamamıştım. Diğer yerlere geçerken hızlı olmaya çalışıyordum. Arada bir evdeki hizmetli kız burayı temizlemek için gelebiliyordu. Bana karışabileceğini düşünmüyordum fakat babama söyleme hatasında bulunursa kendimi açıklayacak gram yalan bulamayacaktım. Kendimi biliyordum.

En son masanın üstüne ve çekmecelere bakarken, o sırada da Sehun yine aptalca aksiyon filmlerini sayarken son çekemeyeceyi açıp birkaç tane daha dosya bulmuştum.

"Sanırım buldum." Dedim, Sehun sesini kesti. Hala bağırarak neler yazdığını soruyordu. Elbette bu aksiyon filmi değildi ve Sehun kendini kaptırmıştı sadece çünkü yazan şeyler adı, numarası ve buna benzer ciddi bilgiler olacaktı.

"Adı neymiş?" Sehun beni kendime getirdiğimde dosyayı açıp vesikalık fotoğrafı gördüm. Gerçekten dosyayı bulmuştum.

Fotoğrafı elime alıp kağıda baktım. Şirketi koca harflerle yazıyordu. Anlaşmayı okumak beni yoracaktı bu yüzden sadece kişisel bilgilerin olduğu kısma atladım.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ne?" Sehun bağırdığında sinirle telefonu masadan alıp omzuma koydum ve tekrar ettim. Ardından o tekrar etti. "Park Chanyeol, demek ha? Oldukça seksi bir ismi var."

Bıkkınca nefesimi verdim. "Sana şu an onun hakkında ne dersem diyeyim oldukça seksi gelecek zaten."

Sehun kahkaha attı, yüzümü buruşturdum. "Haklısın."

Sehun gülmeye devam ederken ben adı dışında bir şey öğrenmeye çalışırken isminin yazıldığı yerden bir tık aşağısında nefesimi kesecek tarihi gördüm. "35." Sehun ilk anlamadı bile. Kulağıma doğru bağırarak tekrar 'ne' dedi ama ona kızamadım çünkü şaşırmakla meşguldüm.

"35 yaşındaymış, Sehun. Hiç göstermiyor." Ondan sonra yazan ev adresine umursamamıştım bile. Gerçekten 35 yaşında olduğuna inanamıyordum.

"Siktir oradan." Dedi Sehun, tıpkı benim gibi büyük bir şaşkınlıkla. "Ciddi misin?" Beni görmese bile başımı salladım. Sehun ne yaptığımı anlamış gibi küfür etti yeniden.

"Jongin?" Hmladım. "Sana önceden demiş miydim bilmiyorum ama?"

"Neyi?" Fotoğrafa bakıp tarihe geri dönerken Sehun'a cevap verdim.

"Galiba büyük yaş fetişim var."


	4. %30

Telefonum titrediğinde başımı kaldırmak yerine elimle yatağımın herhangi bir yere bıraktığım telefonumu ararken rahatsız olmuş gibi yüzümü buruşturmuştum. Sonunda nihayet bulduğumda o anda beni mutlu eden tek şey tavan ile bakışmamı bozguna uğratmamak olmuştu. Güneş batıyor olduğu için odanın içerisi yarı karanlıktı ve telefonu açar açmaz yine de gözlerime batan ışık bu kez beni gerçekten rahatsız etmişti. Sabah yaptığım şeyden sonra Sehun'un şimdiki mesajı üstüne göz devirmemi sağladı.

Bugün tanıdığı birinin partisi vardı ve benim de gelmemi istiyordu. O kadar olanlardan sonra bana hala parti diyebiliyordu! Kimin partisi olduğu da yazmıyordu fakat eğer Baekhyun'un partisi ise zaten hiçbir kuvvet beni oraya götüremezdi. Özellikle Chanyeol ile.

Chanyeol...

İsmine bu kadar kolay alışmak beni de şaşırtmış olsa dahi asıl şaşırtan yaşına rağmen genç görünümüydü. Onu hayal ederek yatakta döndüm ve kendime çekilerek onu nasıl etkileyebileceğim konusunda tartışmaya başladım. Sehun'a daha fazla sormak istemiyordum zira artık engelleyebilir ve yapamayacağımı söyleyerek motivasyonumu bozabilirdi. Kaç yaşında olursa olsun kesinlikle onu etkileyebilirdim sonuçta, ben Kim Jongin'dim. Sadece şimdilik gidiş yolunda ufak sıkıntılarım vardı ve halledecektim. Bugüne kadar bana karşı tavır alan, soğuk davranan birçok kişiyle işi pişirmiştim. Park Chanyeol benim için çok kolay olacaktı.

Birden doğruldum ve camdan batan güneş yüzünden artık tamamen karanlık olan odamda tek ışık kaynağı olan telefonuma yöneldim. Sehun'a hızlıca kimin partisi olduğunu yazarken aynı zamanda yataktan kalkıp ışığı açtıktan sonra dolabımın önüne geçmiştim. O partide iyi görünmek zorundaydım. Ya da belki rahat? Lüks? Kararsızca kıyafet dolu olan dolabımla bakışırken Sehun beni bekletmeyecek şekilde cevap yazmıştı.

"Junmyeon. Çok sıkıcı biri, neden parti veriyor ki?" Yüz ekşiterek ama yine de partiye gitmeyi kabul ederek askılıktaki beyaz gömleğimi aldım. Yatağımın üstüne bıraktım ve mavi kot pantolonumu da çıkarınca aldıklarıma uzunca baktım.

Telefonuma döndüğüm sırada rehberime girip girmemek konusunda kararsızdım. Chanyeol'un telefon numarasını kaydetmiştim lakin onu 3 ay boyunca hiç aramamıştım, yani şu anda ararsam ne derdi?

Birden aynadaki yansımama baktım. Bir parmağım istemsizce dişlerimin arasında ve ben ayakta çaresiz bir şekilde bekliyor gibiydim. Öksürerek omuzlarımı düzelttim ve aynamdaki yansımama gülümsedim. Neden telaş yapıyordum ki? O kimdi? Ben onun patronuydum ve bana bir şey diyemezdi bile.

Rehbere girip numarasını bulduğum an kulağama götürüp cesaret ve öz güven yüklü bir biçimde beklemeye başladım. Telefonu yanı başında olmalı ki hat düşer düşmez aramamı yanıtladı. "Bay Kim?"

Evet, numaram vardı!

Zafer kazanmış gibi sırıtışımı büyüttüm ve konuştum. "Bay Park?"

Sert sesi kulaklarımda çınladı adeta. Alt dudağımı ısırırken o devam etmişti. "Bir şey mi istemiştiniz, efendim?" Sahi, neden aramıştım? Hızla toparlanarak derince nefes almış ve yatağımın üstündeki kıyafetleri son kez yeniden süzmüştüm.

"Birazdan evden çıkacağım. Bu yüzden arabayı hazırlayın." Bir anlık sessizlik beni germişti. Bir parmağımı yine dişlerim arasına alıp çizdim. Saliseler saat gibi geçiyordu.

"Elbette. Başka arzunuz var mıydı?" Sanki hareketi tüm zihnimde canlandı. Sandalyeden kalkarken sürtünme sesi geldiğinde gözümün önünde belirdi. Neredeyse onun sorusunu kaçırmıştım. "Efendim?"

Başımı sallayıp kendime kızdım. Kaşlarımı çatmışken cevap vermek için çabalıyordum. "Şimdilik," diyebilmiştim küçük bir duraklamadan önce. "Başka arzum yok." Sırıtış yeniden tüm yüzümü kaplamıştı. Telefonu kapamadan bunu söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldım çünkü hala sinir bozucu buluyordum onu ve bu işi; fakat onu etkileyeceksem adım atmam gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden utanmaz bir şekilde sürdürdüm son sözlerimi. "Teşekkürler, Chanyeol."

Aramayı kapar kapamaz telefonumu yatağa fırlattım ve kendi kendime iyi iş çıkardığımı söyleyerek odada dönüp durdum. Hatta kendime beşlik bile çakmıştım, Sehun burada olsa kafayı yediğimi düşünürdü. Sonrasında toparlanıp çıkardığım kıyafetleri değiştirdim. O sırada daha başka ne yapabileceğimi düşünüyordum. Bu partiye canım çok istediği için gitmiyordum, Chanyeol'u de kendimle birlikte kalabalık ve bizi görebilecek tanıdık kişilere malzeme vermek için gidiyordum.

Giydiklerime bakarak aynada puan vermiş 10 üzerinden 10 olduğuna karar kılarak memnuniyet dolu gülümsemeyle cüzdanımı ve telefonumu alıp aşağıya inmiştim. Annem çoktan gelmiş ve odasına çekilmiş olmalıydı ancak ona gidip söylemek ve sorularına maruz kalmak istemediğimden dışarıya çıkarken yalnızca mesaj atmıştım. Dert etmemesini umuyordum.

Havanın hafif serinliğini dert etmeyerek beni bekleyen aracın yanına gidip yolcu koltuğuna oturmuştum. Bakışlarım Chanyeol'u süzerken o her zamanki gibi düz sırat ifadesi ile adeta çubuk yutmuş gibi dik görünüyordu. Sinirle yüz kaslarım gerilse dahi gülümsemek için kendimi zorladım. Motivasyonumu kimse bozamazdı, Chanyeol bile.

Hala ona bakıp fark etmesini ya da telefonu kapamadan önce ona ismiyle hitap etmem hakkında bir belirti göstermesini istesem de o belli bir süre sonrasında sadece kemerimi işaret etmişti. "Kemerinizi takın, Bay Kim." Sinirden yumruk olan ellerimi açmak çok zor gelmişti o an. Delicesine saydırmak istemiştim ona çünkü yanında oturan kişi herhangi biri değildi, bendim. Kim Jongin.

Hırsla kemerimi takmış ve yüzümü ön cama çevirerek yolu izlemiştim. Kollarımı göğsümde bağlayarak gitmemizi bekliyordum. Lakin bunu yapmak da çok sinir bozucuydu. "Neden hala duruyorsun!?" Dişlerimi birbirine sürterek onun kahverengilerine döndüm. Yüksek sesim, memnuniyetsizliğim gram işlememişti ona.

Pişkin pişkin "nereye gideceğinizi söylemediniz, efendim" demişti.

Delirmemek için tanrıya dua etmiştim fakat yine de sorunsuz bir şekilde adresi söylemiş ve nihayet hareket etmesine olanak sağlamıştım. Çok sessizken aracın içi, tanrıya ettiğim duanım bir karşılığı olacak gibi de durmuyordu. Chanyeol'e göz ucuyla bakıyordum, oldukça konsantre bir şekilde yola bakıyordu. Bundan daha sıkıcı pek az şey yapmıştım. Boğazımı temizlemek için hafifçe öksürdüm ve ben konuşmak, bu sessizliği bozmak için çabalamak istedim. Ama aklıma ona sorabileceğim soru ya da konuşabileceğim konu gelmedi. Ben de biraz gerçekçi olmam gerektiğini düşünmüştüm.

"Neden benim korumam oldun?"

Chanyeol'un bakışları yalnızca bir saniyeliğine bana dönmüş olsa da o bakışlardaki ani şaşkınlığı çok net görebilmiştim. Belki onu sevmiyor hatta kuyruk misali arkamda olduğu için nefret ediyordum, üstüne onunla çıkıyormuş gibi görüneceğimden ve Baekhyun'a buna inandıracağımdan dolayı biraz daha nefret ediyorum ancak onun hakkında sevdiğim tek şey, onu şaşırtabiliyor olmaktı. O kahverengi gözlerinin boş boş görünmesi sadece onu şaşırttığım an hoşuma gidiyordu. Ya da daha doğrusu, hoşuma gitmeye başlamıştı.

"Çünkü işim bu, efendim." Cevap vermeyeceğini sanarken beni yanıltmıştı. Bu cevabı kırmızı ışıkta durmadan önce söylemişti. Tabi bu cevabın şaşkın olması kadar hoşuma gitmediği bir gerçekti. Göz devirip dudaklarımı büzdüm ve camdan dışarıyı izledim bir süre.

"Yani 22 yaşında, reşit birine bakmak seni eğlendiriyor, Chanyeol?" Adını söylediğim an öyle hızlı bakmıştı ki, başını öyle hızlı çevirmişti ki bana oturduğum koltuğa yapıştığımı hissetmiştim. Birazcık gerildiğimi itiraf edecektim; yine de ondan korkmuyordum yahut beni endişelendirdiğini düşünmüyordum. Kollarımı göğsümde bağlayıp inatla ona bakmayı sürdürdüm. Bana hala bakarken yeşil ışık yandığında arabayı sürmüştü, ardından yine yola dönmüştü zaten.

"Eğlendirdiğini söylemedim, Bay Kim." Her zaman bana bu şekilde seslenirdi lakin bu kez ses tonundaki farklı tını içime işlemişti. "Benim işim bu. Eğlendirse de eğlendirmese de yapmak zorundayım."

Derince nefes alıp söylediklerini sindirmeyi denedim. "O zaman sana izin verdiğimde gitmelisin. Hoşlanmıyorsan yapma." Başını parti evine gelmeden önce son kez bana çevirip, saniyenin dörtte biri bile etmeyecek salisede büzülü dudaklarıma bakması bile keyfimi yerine getirememişti. Şunu devamlı hatırlatıyordum kendime: Bu adamı kendime çekmek istiyorsam kanına girmeliydim. Ancak kanına girmeyi bırakın, o beni canımdan bezdiriyordu.

Ve dönüp dolaşıp aynı pişmanlık dolu cümleyi söylüyordum: Ne diye bu adamla çıktığımı söylemiştim ki! Israrla sevmediğim biri olarak kalacaktı oysa ki.

"Üzgünüm, efendim." Diyerek yineledi sözlerini. "Ben babanızdan sizi korumak için anlaşma yaptım ve maddelerim arasında sizi herhangi bir yere giderken yalnız bırakmamak da vardı." İlk defa bana bu şekilde açıklamalar yapıyordu. Bocalamıştım fakat dışarıdan arabaya giren yüksek ses neyse ki aradaki soğukluğu bir nebze götürdü.

"Öyle mi?" Umrumda değilmiş gibi gülümsedim. Bu kadar hızlı tepki değiştirmemi beklemediğinden o saniyelik şaşkınlığından birini yine görmek keyfimi olduğundan daha iyi yapmıştı, yalan söyleyemem. "Umarım şimdi de peşimden gelirsin, Chanyeol." Adını vurguladığımda emin olamadığım bir hareketlilik olmuştu dudaklarında. Somurtmamak için mi kendini dizginlemişti yoksa sırıtmamak için miydi? "Ben önden gidiyorum."

Arabadan hızla inip aynı şekilde eve girerek Sehun'u bulmayı denedim, arkamdaki Chanyeol için endişeli değildim; mutlaka geleceğine emindim. Eve girdiğim an onu ya da onları bulmak zor olmadı çünkü Sehun'un sarı kafası, geniş omuzları, yanındaki siyah saçlı Baekhyun'u, Minseok'u ve Junmyeon'u görmemek aptallık demekti. Baekhyun beni fark ettiğinde ikimizde yüzümüzü buruşturduk. Onların yanına geldiğimde Kasper ve Mina'yı görebilmiştim.

"Jongin," Junmyeon ilk konuşan kişiydi. "Hoşgeldin. Daha önce hiç partime gelmezdin." Sesi. İğnelemeyi hissedebiliyordum.

"Belki bu kez eğlenebilirim diye düşündüm."

Sehun, bana alkol dolu bardağı uzatırken mimikleriyle susmak gerektiğini anlatıyordu. Omuz silktim, Junmyeon hafifçe sırıttı ama söylediklerimin onu rahatsız ettiğinin bilincindeydim. Çok fazla parti yapmaz, katılmazdı da. Çok nadir yapardı, anne-babası bir üniversitede iki profesördü. Evin dışından bakınca bile ne kadar sıkıcı olduğu göze çarpıyordu. Çoğu odaya girmenize izin vermezdi bile çünkü ailesinin antikaları ve kitapları fazla değerliydi. Herkesin benim gibi düşündüğüne de emindim lakin kimsenin konuşmaması tuhaftı.

Sehun'un verdiği içkiyi yudumlamaya başlarken bakışlarımı kapıya doğru çevirdim. Girdiği andan itibaren herkes takım elbiseli adama bakışlarını yönlendirirken tekrar başımı çocuklara çevirdim. Junmyeon da kapıdaki Chanyeol'u gördükten sonra bize dönmüştü. "Onunla mı geldin?"

Baekhyun'un yüz tipi komiğime gittiğinden sırıtmadan edemedim. Başımı sallayıp içkimi yudumlamaya devam ettim. Sehun, parti isteğini neden kabul ettiğini anlayan bir ifadeyle bakıyordu yüzüme. Sorun şuydu ki, gerisinde ne yapacağımı hiç bilmiyordum. Chanyeol'u yanımıza çağırırsam kesinlikle Baekhyun onunla konuşacaktı ve Chanyeol, bu çıkma yalanıma uyacak biri değildi. Alt dudağımı ısırdım ve Sehun'a bardağımı yine doldurması için uzattım.

"Sevgilini de çağırman ne hoş!" Baekhyun'un beynini okuyabiliyordum sanki. Sinirimi bozabilecek laf edeceğini de anlamıştım, bunu herkes anlamıştı bana kalırsa. "Neden o kadar uzakta ki? Koruman da olsa, sevgilin olarak yanı başında da bekleyebilir. Çağırmaya ne dersin?"

Gülümsedim. Daha çok sinir olduğumdan ve bende kayışlar koptuğunda oluşan gülümsemelerdendi. Aslında bir noktada herkesin bunun böyle olması gerektiğini düşündüğümde çok geçti. Sehun yeniden doldurduğu alkol dolu bardağımı uzattığında endişelenmemesi gerektiğini anlatacak gülümsememi ona çevirdim. "Açıkçası Chanyeol pek partilerden hoşlanmıyor. Ayrıca ulu orta onunla yan yana olarak insanlara ilişkimizi dedikodu malzemesi etmek istediğimi de nereden çıkarıyorsun?"

Baekhyun sırıttığında dişlerini kırabilmeyi fazlasıyla istemiştim. "Ama Jongin, onunla ulu orta öpüşerek malzeme etmediğini mi düşünüyorsun?"

Biliyorum. Biliyorum. Beni fena kıstırmıştı. Ve bunu kullanmaktan, bana laf atmaktan çekinmeyecekti. Çekinmemişti de. Baekhyun ve ben hariç herkes endişeli gözlerle bize baktı. Kendimi gülmeye zorladım ama şu an oldukça imkansızı başarmışım gibi görünmüştü gözüme.

"Belki sevgilimi yatağa atmak istediğini söyleyerek sululuk yapmasan onun benim sevgilim olduğunu göstermek için bunu yapmazdım." Sehun, birden ikimizin arasına girerek ortamdaki gerginliği bitirmek için çabalarken ben sinirden anında bitirdiğim içkime, Junmyeon'unki ile devam ediyordum. Bu gece ne aklı dengemi koruyabilecektim ne de karaciğerimi.

Chanyeol ise beni bir köşeden izliyordu, gözü ne söylediklerimden dolayı kızaran Baekhyun'daydı ne de başka birinde. İşin en kötü tarafı, o bunu gerçekten işi olduğu için yapıyordu. Bir şey yapmalıydım, Baekhyun onunla ne kadar kelimelerle savaşırsam savaşayım bizi yakın görmedikçe bunun yalan olduğunu söyleyecekti. Oysa Chanyeol iş için yanımdaydı ve git desem de gitmiyordu. 3 ay içinde bunu başarabilseydim başarırdım; burada ölsem de umrunda olur muydum ki? Gerçi işi olarak baktığından ölmeme bile izin vermezdi. Belki yalnızca bunun için ancak yakınımda, temas içinde olurdu.

"Sehun?" Junmyeon, Minseok ve diğerleri, Baekhyun'u sakinleştirmek için arka bahçeye çıkarlarken Sehun bana döndü. Ben konuşamadan direkt o başlamıştı.

"Neler dediğinin farkında mısın Jongin? Ayıp olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?" Sehun kaşlarını çatmıştı ama ben dudaklarımı büzüp biraz ona eğilmiştim.

"Ne? Ayıp mı? Korumamı yatağa atmak istemedi mi sanki?" Kimseler duymasın diye biraz daha Sehun'a yaklaştım. "Sen Baekhyun'u boş ver. Benim için birini bulman lazım."

"Ha?" Dudaklarından kaba bir ses çıkarırken kıkırdadım. Başka bir içkiyle bardağımı değiştiriyordum, Sehun da o sırada bana deliymişim gibi bakıyordu. "Biriyle mi birlikte olmak istiyorsun? Manyak mısın Kim Jongin sen? İlk başta korumam sevgilim diyorsun ve insanları buna inandırmaya çalışıyorsun, şimdi de birini bul bana diyorsun. Sen gerçekten delirdin." Sehun dramatik bir şekilde söyleyip içkisini yudumlarken biraz daha sırıttım. "Böyle seksi bir adam dışında biriyle olabilecek misin?" Emin olamayarak Chanyeol'u süzdü. "Adam, ben değil herkesin bayılmasına sebep olacak cinsten."

Gerçekten içimde tutamayarak göz devirdim. Sehun'un korumamı övmesine artık katlanamıyordum.

"Sehun! Sevişmek için değil, biraz oyun oynayacağım." Etrafıma bakındım. "Ciddiyim birini bul bana. Chanyeol ile sevgili olduğumu takmayacak biri. Beni ve soyadımı tanıyor olmalı."

Sehun sanki komik bir şey söylemişim gibi güldü. "Burada seni tanımayan biri varsa çok komik olmaz mı?" Bir yerde, evet, çok haklıydı. Ancak şu an şaka yapabilecek durumda değildim. "Pekala, bir bakalım." Sehun da benim için etrafına bakarken kararsızdı. "Aklında ne var bilmiyorum ancak Jongin, umarım bu da bir önceki gibi bitmez." Onu görmezden gelerek partidekilere bakmayı sürdürdüm ta ki Sehun birini gösterene kadar.

"Daehyun'a ne dersin?"

"Geçen sene teklifini reddettiğim çocuk mu?" Ukala gülüşüme Sehun derin bir iç çekti.

"Burada sana kin duymayan, duysa bile hala seninle olmak için takla atabilecek tek kişi Daehyun. İtiraz edebilir misin?" Sehun'un onu önermiş olsa dahi hala daha kararsız durması sinirlerimi bozan başka bir sebepti. Başımı salladım ona. Haklıydı sonuçta, buradaki hiç kimseyi Chanyeol gibi sevgilim olduğunu düşünürlerken zekice bir planla kandıramazdım. Daehyun hayatımda, geçen sene teklifini reddettiğim halde bıkmadan birkaç kere daha teklif etmiş olan ancak kesinkes kararımın bu yönde olduğunu anlayınca sormayı bırakıp yalnızca gözleriyle beni taciz ettiği kişiydi.

"Tamamdır, sen, ben içeceğim ile mutfağa gitmeden önce, işaret verdiğim anda Chanyeol'un yanına gidip onunla konuşuyorsun. Sadece birkaç dakika onu oyala tamam mı?" Sehun emin olamayarak bana bakarken ben heyecanla çoktan içeceğim ile insanların arasında ilerliyordum. Chanyeol o kadar uzaktan mimiklerimi eminim ki göremezdi.

Yalnız başıma Daehyun'un ve arkadaşlarının olduğu koltuğun hemen iki adım yanında otururken Daehyun'un arkadaşlarının bir şey demesinden sonra gülerek başını benim olduğum yere çevirmişti. İçkimi yudumluyorken bitmiş olduğunu anlayıp üzülerek bardağıma bakarken Daehyun'un beni izlediğini de anlamamak mümkün değildi. İleride Sehun'a işaret verdiğimde umutsuzca Chanyeol'un yanına ilerlemeye başlamış ve bende Daehyun'a gülerek kalkmış, mutfağa ilerlemiştim. Burada içkisini dolduran ve geniş mutfakta oyun oynayan çocuklar dışında kimse yoktu. Riskli bir iş olduğunun farkındaydım.

İçkimi doldururken içimden Sehun'un onu meşgul edebilmesi için dua ediyordum. Eğer Chanyeol, olması gerekenden erken girerse her şey biterdi.

"Hey," Yanı başımda duyduğum sesle başımı sağa çevirmiş ve Daehyun'u karşımda görmüştüm. Gülerek planın en azından %25lik kısmını gerçekleştirdiğime sevinmiştim. "Kim Jongin'i böyle bir partide görmek..." Çevresine baktı, ben de onunla birlikte. Herkes kendi işindeydi. %30. Harika. "... oldukça şaşırtıcı ancak sevinmediğimi söyleyemem."

"Farklılık iyidir, değil mi?" Gözlerindeki ışığı görmemek için kör olmak lazımdı.

İçeceğini içerken başını salladı. "Haklısın," İçkili nefesini duymak bir miktar beni gerdi. "Farklılık iyidir." İçeceğimi doldurduğumda Daehyun'un biraz daha bana yaklaşmasına izin verdim. Sanırım izin verdiğimi anladığı anda bunu kullanmaktan çekinmemişti. Parmaklarıyla kolumu severken birden saçlarıma çıkmış ve kısa tutamları sevmişti. Gülmeye çalıştım.

İşte oyunculuk vakti.

"Biliyor musun Jongin," Daehyun bedenini arkama alıp kulağıma eğildiğinde gergince omuzlarımı kastım. Kıpırtısız duruyordum ve hala hiç kimsenin bizi fark etmemiş olması iyi miydi kötü müydü emin olamamıştım şu anda. "O korumayla çıkmadığın belli. Veya duygusal bir ilişki olmadığı. Ondan daha iyi olabileceğimi biliyorsun, bildiğin için buradasın."

Tanrım! Bu ne öz güvendi böyle?

Gülmemi durduramadan onun omzumdaki elini ittirdim lakin teması çabucak bitirmeyeceği şimdilik bence belli olan tek şeydi. "Sen kimsin? Onun yarısı bile edemeyeceğini biliyorum. Senin gibi biriyle sevişeceğimi sandın mı cidden?" Ukala tavırlarıma gülerken ondan gelen o kahkahaya yutkunmak durumunda kaldım. Üzerindeki bana oldukça soğuk ve kötü gelen aura, daha onu ilk gördüğüm anda olduğu gibi tazeydi. Kaşlarımı çattım.

"Bu kadar emin olman ve sert konuşmaların seni daha ateşli gösteriyor, evet Jongin; fakat yalan, değil."

"Yalan değil aptal." Onu arkamdan uzaklaştırmak için dirseğimle dürttüm. Birden koluma vurup (ya da eli çarpmıştı, kararsızım) elimdeki bardağı düşürmeme neden oldu. "Chanyeol'un yanında bir hiçsin. Daha doğrusu herkesin yanında bir hiçsin. Başından beri seninle sevişmeyi bırak yan yana durmayı bile istemedim."

Sinirlerini bozduğumun bilincindeydim, bu kadarını söylemek benim de aklımda yoktu zaten. Geri çekilip çıkmayı denedim ama Daehyun sinirle gözlerini gözlerime dikmişti ve geçmeme izin vermiyordu. "Aptal mıyım? Asıl aptal olan sensin. Herkese bir pislik gibi davranan, onları eleştiren ve ulaşılmazı oynayan sensin. Başından beri beni peşinden koşturmak hoşuna gidiyordu, değil mi? Bununla o tatlı egonu okşuyordun." Üzerime geldiğinde itmeyi düşündüm fakat bize döndüğünü gördüğüm iki genç bana bu kavgayı başlatacak hareketi yapmamamı söylemişti sanki. Onun yerine Daehyun'u gözden çıkaracak, görmezden gelecektim.

"Kes sesini. Çekil şuradan, gideceğ-"

"Vay, Kim Jongin gitmek istiyor demek! Tabi ki de, o ne zaman isterse konuşalım, o nasıl isterse o şekilde davranalım, hepimiz onun için aptal ve değersiziz. O istediğinde kalır, istediğinde gider. Diğer herkes ona çalışmalı. Her şeye sahipsin. Değil mi?" Bir iki baş daha bize döndüğünde bunun burada bitmesi gerektiğine karar kılmıştım, burası kesindi. Müzik sesi hala yüksek olduğundan onun söylediklerini ben ve o iki genç duyuyordu.

"Ne dediğini bilmiyorsun. Sus artık. Kendini rezil ediyorsun." Kaşlarım otomatikman çatıldı. Hiç bu şekilde olacağını düşünmemiştim bile.

Ama o inatla aynı şeyi söyledi. "İnsanlar o korumayla çıkmadığını, yalnızca kendin için onu kullandığını biliyor. Seni şurada..." Birden kolumdan tutup beni aniden yakaladığında şaşkınlıktan karşılık bile verememiştim. Beni tezgaha yaslayıp önceki gibi arkamdan yaslandığında çırpındım. Bize bakan gençler ne yapacaklarını da bilemeyerek birbirlerine bakarken sonunda çoğu kişi bize dönmeye başlamıştı. Fakat şimdilik düşündüğüm tek şey Daehyun'un beni taciz etmesiydi. Dudaklarını yine kulağıma dayadığında yüzümü buruşturdum. "Seni şurada becersem bile umrunda olmaz. Hala yalan olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Bırak beni." Bağırarak söylediğimde Daehyun kendini biraz daha bana bastırdı. Neden bu kadar çileden çıkmıştı ki? Göğsüm soğuk mermere ateş misali değiyordu ve bacaklarımın titremesi geçmiyordu. Onun kadar güçlü olduğumu düşünürdüm hep ama sarhoşken kontrol edilemez bir güce sahipti sanki. "Bırak dedim!" Sesimin titremesine engel olamazken gülüşünü duydum ardından arkamdaki bedeninin yere düştüğündeki sesini.

Neredeyse ağlayacak şekilde mermere tutundum. Kollarımı arkadan bağladığı için bileklerim sızlamıştı. Yerdeki bedenine baktım, gözlerindeki kin beni korkutmuştu. Sehun, ortamdaki bana kin tutmayan kişi Daehyun derken bu Daehyun'dan bahsetmiyordu galiba. Daehyun hırsla ayağa kalkmak isterken üstüne gidip ona yumruk atarak başını geriye düşüren Chanyeol'u gördüğümde işte o zaman gözlerim dolmuştu. Ardından Sehun'un sesini işittim. Bir anda herkes mutfağa toplanmaya başlamıştı.

Daehyun yerde bana küfür ederken Chanyeol ona yumruk atmayı sürdürüyordu. Daehyun'un arkadaşları bağırıyordu. Her şey çok hızlı oluyordu ve hiçbir şey takip edemiyordum. Boğazımda yumruyu da gideremiyordum. Birinin öldüreceksin diye bağırmasına karşılık Chanyeol geriye çekildi. Daehyun'un gülüşünü duymak... Arkadaşlarından biri onu yerden kaldırmak için giderken o yardımı eliyle geri çevirmişti. Chanyeol'un yüzünü göremiyordum bile. Daehyun ağzındaki kanı eliyle silip beni gösterdi. Lakin Chanyeol'e konuştuğu çok belliydi.

"Eğer artık hoşuna gitmezse seni de bırakacak, biliyorsun, değil mi? Onun için çok değersizsin. Etrafındaki herkes değersiz. Seni sadece eğlence için, ulaşılmaz sıfatı için kullanıyor." Daehyun'un kahkahasından sonra Chanyeol bir kez daha onun üzerine giderken engel olmak için Sehun'un kollarından sıyrılıp Chanyeol'u kendime çektim. Beline sarılmak beklenmedikti, şu ucuzca romantik klişeyi yapacağımı da hiç düşünmezdim ama en beklenmedik, Chanyeol'un yüzünde gördüğüm sinirdi. Onun bana sinirle baktığını görmüştüm ancak bu... Bunu tarif edebilecek bir kelime var mıydı ki? Chanyeol omzularımı tutarken, beni bırakıp yine onun üzerine atılacak diye daha da sıkı kollarımı onun beline sarıldım. Ancak tek yaptığı omuzlarımdan beni tutup soluna almaktı. Başımı göğsüne gömmeme de izin veriyordu, bu sözlerden ve bakışlardan rahatsız olmamı önlemek istermiş gibi.

Titreyen bedenimi, tek koluyla belime sarıp daha rahat hissettirirken ve beni ikinci bir parti vakasından kurtarırken hayatımda görüp görebileceğim en soğuk ve tehditkar kelimelerini Daehyun'a söylemişti. "Seni bir daha onun etrafında görürsem ölmek için bana yalvaracağın kadar ileriye giderim. Anladın mı?"

Sessiz olan etrafta hiç kimse o sırada konuşabilecek gücü kendinde bulamazken ben, başımı gömdüğüm Chanyeol'un göğsünde sığınırken onun sayesinde dışarıya çıkarılmıştım bile.


	5. score

Yan gözle Chanyeol'e baktım, arabaya ilk bindiğimiz gibi sinirli görünmüyordu, nefes alışverişleri düzene girmişti ancak direksiyonu sıkıca tutan elleri sanki her durumu ele veriyordu. Niyetim gerçekten işleri Chanyeol'un Daehyun'u döveceği noktaya getirmek değildi, tek istediğim Daehyun'u biraz kışkırtıp ondan teklif almaktı. Sonrasında Chanyeol elbette arkamdan gelip bana engel olacaktı, bundan emindim çünkü işini yapacaktı, tabi yaşansaydı insanlara kıskanmış gibi görüneceğinden aynı şekilde emin olacaktım. Onun yerine Daehyun hiç beklemediğim tepki vermişti bana, hala kin dolu ifadesi gözümün önünden gitmiyordu. Çoğu kişinin benden nefret ettiğini uzaktan ya da yakından duymuş veyahut deneyimlemiştim fakat Daehyun, üniversite hayatımda bana karşı fazlasıyla çirkinleşen ilk kişi olmuştu. Belki de onu asıl çirkinleştiren ne kadar onunla flört etmiş olsam da zorla bedenimi kontrol etmeye çalışması olabilirdi. Derin bir nefesi ciğerlerime çekerken Chanyeol'un dönüp bana baktığını hissettim.

"Üşüdünüz mü?" O söyleyene kadar kollarımla bedenimi sardığımı fark etmemiştim bile. Benim için camları kapayıp ısıyı arttırdı ama üşümediğimin bilincindeydim. Sadece bu gece olanları düşünüyordum. Ani bir kararla tamamen Chanyeol'e döndüm.

"Eve gitmek istemiyorum." Başını beş saniyeliğine de olsa bana çevirmiş ardından yine yola dönmüştü. Eve gideceğimiz yol yerine beni anlayıp ikincisini tercih ederek güldürdüğünde sormuştu.

"Nereye gitmek istersiniz?"

Başımı hızla geçen ışıklara diktim. Bu saatte nereye gideceğimi ben de bilmiyordum yalnızca eve gitmek istememiş, zaten git desem de gitmeyecek Chanyeol dışında birini görmeyi de arzulamamıştım. Ayrıca eve gidip tüm gece olanları ayrıntısına kadar düşünerek kafayı yeme niyetinde değildim, şu an bile olanları atlatamamış biri olarak iyi hissetmiyordum. İçimden geçen tek şey Chanyeol'un kötü olduğumu fazla göremiyor olmasıydı. Bunu ne kadar beceriyordum bilmiyordum ya da zaten beni kurtaran kişi o olduğu için bunun ne kadar anlamlı göründüğü tartışılırdı ama umarım zayıf bir çocuk olduğumu düşünmüyordur dedim içimden yineleyerek.

Benden bir cevap beklediğini bilerek dudaklarımı araladım. "Açım," derken beni iyi duyamadığını sanarak kaşlarını çatmış gibi durdu. "Açım. Açık bir yer var mıdır?" Sözlerimi tamamladığımda yan gözle bana bakıp hiçbir şey söylemedi ilk. Düz yüzünden hakkımda ne düşündüğünü anlayamıyordum fakat isteğime fazla tepkisiz kalamamıştı.

"Saat biraz geç olduğundan restoranların çoğu kapalıdır lakin biraz izin verirseniz sizin için iyi bir mekan bulabilirim." Sokaktan geçen insanlara bakarken iç çekmiştim.

"Dışarıda yiyemez miyim?" Mırıltı şeklinde çıkan sorumu duymuş olacak ki koltuğunda biraz dikleşti, sanki değilmiş gibi. Dudaklarımı büzerek ona döndüğümde bana baktı aynı şekilde. Tabi gözünü yoldan ayırmamak için hemen dönmeden önce dudaklarıma inen bakışları bana Daehyun olayından önceki amacımı hatırlatmıştı. Mimiklerimi oynatıp oynatmamak konusunda kararsızken bana bakmıyor olsa dahi çenemle marketleri işaret ettim. "24 saat açık olan marketler var değil mi?" Sorumu yanıtlamasını beklemeden tekrar konuştum. "Bir yerde durup oraya girebiliriz."

Chanyeol, bir teklif olarak demiş olsam da emir niteliğinde aldığını belli ederek başını salladı. "Nasıl isterseniz, Bay Kim." Bu soğuk aurasına normal zamanda olsak göz devirebilirdim ancak tek yaptığım onun boş otopark bulmaya çalışmasını ilgiyle izlemekti. Neredeyse boş marketin önündeki beyaz bir arabanın arkasına park ettiğinde, emniyet kemerini. çözüp ona dönmeden araçtan inmiştim. Birden gelen serinlik içimi titretirken sırıttım. Chanyeol'un de arabadan indiğini işittiğimde beni yönlendirmesini bekledim. Etrafını inceleyip güvenilir olup olmadığını göz ucuyla birkaç kez daha süzerken bu kez tepkisiz kalamayıp göz devirdim. Onu beklemeden markete ilerleyip girdiğimde arkamdan geldi. Markette çok kişi yoktu, biz girer girmez bir çift aldıklarını ödeyip çıkmıştı. Birkaç kişi hala raf arasında geziyordu ve bir kişi oturmuş ramenini yiyordu.

"İstediğiniz şeyi söyleyebilirsiniz. Getireceğim. Lütfen oturun." Sokağa bakan camın önündeki market sandalyelerini gösterdiğinde kaşlarımı çattım. Hiç etkilenmeden sıkıcı, düz ifadesi ile bakmayı sürdürmüştü.

"Kendim bakacağım." Zaten aklımda hiçbir şey yoktu. Raf aralarında gezerken Chanyeol hep beni izliyordu, arkamda. Elime aldığım pembe kağıtla kaplı yiyeceği gösterdim. Sadece markette ses olmasına rağmen Chanyeol'un sessiz oluşu beni deli ediyordu. Ne beklediğimden gerçekten emin değildim fakat kesinlikle susuyor olmamalıydı. "Tadı güzel mi?" Elimdeki yiyeceğe bakıp kararsızlıkla gözlerini kıstı.

"Denemedim efendim. Denememi ister misiniz?" Kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona dik dik baktım. Sözlerinin anlamının birkaç saniye sonra benim güvenliğim için olduğunu fark etmiştim. Elimdekini rafa atıp sinirle döndüm. İşini yapıyordu, anlayabiliyordum ama biraz bana ayak uyduramaz mıydı?

"Bana önceden denemiş olduğun ve tadını beğendiğin her şeyi al." Rafı gösterip geri çekildim. Chanyeol yüzüme dikkatle bakıp ne yapacağını düşünüyordu ve yine o yüzündeki saniyelik görebildiğim şaşkın ifade keyfimi yerine getirmişti.

"Korkarım ki bunu yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum."

"Neden?" Bu neydi şimdi? Benden damak zevkini de mi saklayacaktı, diğer tüm her şeyi gibi? Delirmeden önce sertçe yutkunmuş ve kalan sabrımla zoraki bir gülüş eklemiştim dudaklarıma. "Sana seçmeni söyledim, Chanyeol." Adını söylediğim an o koyu bakışlarını gözlerimden çekmemiş ancak sonrasında yapabileceği hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi raflara yönelmişti. Arkadan onu izlediğimi bildiğinden gerilen omuzlarını buna bağlıyordum. Alt dudağımı ısırıp sağa sola bakındım, ardından Chanyeol'e döndüm. Hiç memnun olmadığı belliydi ama çaresi olmadığı için görebildiği birkaç tane yiyeceği alıyordu. En altta çikolatayı almak için eğildiğinde kıkırdadım.

Ağır ağır kalkıp yalnızca 3 çeşit aldığı şeyleri bana uzattı. Yüzündeki memnuniyetsizliği görebiliyordum. Onunla dalga geçtiğimi düşünüyor falan olmalıydı ancak güldüğüm şey eğilirken sergilenen kalçasıydı. Boğazımı temizlemek için öksürürken uzattıklarını almayıp gözümü soldaki ramen kutularına diktim. "Onları benim için tut. Ben ramen alacağım. Özellikle sevdiğin var mı?" Ona teklif ettiğimi anladığında dudaklarını aralayıp istemediğini söyleyecekti. Engel olmak için hızla iki ramen alıp ısıtmadan önce ödemek için karşı tarafa ilerledim. Yine arkamdan gelmişti. Cebimden çıkardığım cüzdanımdaki kredi kartımla birlikte marketteki kasiyerin önüne ramenleri bırakmıştım. Chanyeol'de gelip elindekileri bırakmıştı. Kasiyer adam ilk beni sonrasında yanımda siyah takım elbise ve sol kulağına taktığı kulaklıkla duran Chanyeol'e bakmıştı. Chanyeol'un umrunda olmadığına emindim ama bu, bana bundan ne kadar çok nefret ettiğimi bir kez daha hatırlatmıştı. Moralimi bozmasına izin vermeden kartla her şeyi öderken Chanyeol yüzünden gerilen adamı görmek neredeyse bu karşı koymama engel olacaktı.

Neyse ki ödeyip ramenleri ısıtmak için tekrar dönerken oldukça iyi olduğumu hissediyordum. Bu gece olanları bile unutmuş gibiydim, tabi ki kısmen. Rameni açıp sıcak suyu hazırlarken Chanyeol hala arkamda durup marketi gözlüyordu. Derin bir iç çekip başımı kaldırdım. "Bana yardım eder misin?" Arkamdaki silueti ilk birkaç saniye durdu, neyi bu kadar düşündüğünü bilmek isterdim. Pekala, onu etkilemek konusunda elbette düşüncem devam ediyordu ve bana yakınlaşmasını istiyordum çünkü ileride buna ihtiyacım olacaktı. Sehun bu düşüncelerimi duysa bu gece olanlar yüzünden beni öldürürdü gerçi. Sehun... Arkadaşıma hiçbir şey söylemeyip merakta bıraktığımı bilmek beni duraksattı lakin anında Chanyeol yanımda dikilip diğer ramene gözlerini dikti.

"Eğer bu benim içinse, istemiyorum Bay Kim." Sinirle ramen yerine suyla elimi yakacaktım. Böyle gıcık olmayı nereden öğrenmişti bu adam?

"Ama ben istiyorum. Şimdi kutuyu aç. Yalnız yemeyeyim diye aldım ben onu. Yemeyecek olsan bile yapacağım." Hoşnutsuz sesimden dolayı sinirlendiğini hissettim, tıpkı ben gibi. Dediğimi yaptığında ise hala sözümü dinliyor oluşu içimi rahatlatmadı dersem yalan söylemiş olurdum. Ondan daha seri davranarak ramenleri ısıtırken o boş gözlerle beni bekliyordu. Marketteki müşteriler bir bana bir de Chanyeol'e bakıyordu. Ramen için beklediğimizden bakışlardan kaçamıyordum da. Üzerindeki her şeyle dikkat çekiyordu. Ve o sırada Sehun'un zihnimin içindeki sesinin "yalnızca sebebi takım giymesi ve kulaklığı değil" diyerek taciz etmesi yüzümü buruşturmama yetmişti. Ramenler olduğunda beklemeyerek birini elime almış ve önden koşar adımlarla giderek sıcak kutuyu masaya bırakmıştım. Elimi sallayıp dudaklarımı büzdüm. Sıcak şeyleri taşımakta asla iyi olamayacaktım.

Yanıma Chanyeol'un oturacağını düşünerek kenara kayarken yapışmış çubukları açıp rameni karıştırmaya başlamıştım. Üfleyerek ilk tadına baktığımda sırtımdaki tüylerin bile dikeldiğini hissettim. Bunu seviyordum. Ağzımdakini çiğnerken Chanyeol'un nerede olduğunu merak ederek arkama baktım. Tam olarak tepemde dikilip beni gözlüyordu. Tam oturmasını söyleyecekken farkına vardığım bir başka şey beni oturduğum yere yapıştırdı resmen.

"Ramenin nerede?" Chanyeol, birazcık kenara çekilip bizden oldukça uçtaki çocuğu gösterdi. Başını eğmiş ramenini yiyordu, ve masanın ucunda daha doğrusu ramenin önünde çikolata vardı. Büyük ihtimalle sadece çikolata almaya gelmişti genç çocuk fakat Chanyeol ona rameni verince oturup yemeye başlamıştı. Şaşkınlıkla çocuğun rameni yemesini izliyordum. Bunu bana neden yapıyordu? Şaşkın ifademi ona çevirdiğimde yüzündeki yumuşak ifadeyi görmemek benim için hakaret sayılabilirdi. Bence bana gülmek istiyor ama gülmemesi gerektiğini düşünerek kendine engel oluyordu. "Senin için almıştım o rameni ben!" Sesim yüksek çıktığından Chanyeol o yumuşak ifadeyi yine benden nefret ediyormuş gibi göründüğü ifadeye çevirdiğinde şaşkınlıkla aralanmış dudaklarımı kapadım. İnatçı olarak onun için tekrar alabilir ve bu kısır döngüyü devam ettirebilirdik ama gecenin yorgunluğu üzerimde olup gerçekten acıktığımdan memnuniyetsizlik ile önüme döndüm.

"Otur."

Ramenden yediğimde söyledi. "Böyle iyiyim efendim." Ağzımdaki lokmayı hızla çiğneyip dehşetle onu izledim.

"Sana otur dedim. İlla tekrarlamam mı gerekiyor?" Bağırdığım an kasiyer adam, genç çocuk (rameni hala yiyor oluşu sinirlerimi bozuyor tabi ki) ve birkaç müşteri bize bakmıştı. Chanyeol bundan ne derece rahatsız olurdu bilmiyordum ancak geç de olsa fark ettiğim bir şey vardı. "Chanyeol yanıma otur! Otur dedim sana! Otursana!" Birkaç kişinin benim yüksek sesimden rahatsız olduğunu ben kadar Chanyeol de duyduğundan çenesini sertçe kenetlemişti. Devam edeceğimi biliyordu, insanların benden memnuniyetsiz olmasından rahatsız olmayacağımı ve onları gürültü kirliliğim ile taciz edebileceğimi bildiğinden ikinci bir çaresizlik ile yanımdaki sandalyeye otururken sırıtmamı engelleyemiyordum. "Neden bu kadar inatçısın?" Böyle bir soruyu mırıldanmamı beklemiyor olacak ki ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek bana bakmayı sürdürdü. Ayrıca bana sinir olduğunu görebiliyordum.

Bu gece yapmak istediğim hedeflerimden kopma günüm müydü bilmiyordum ama Chanyeol benden nefret ediyor gibi dursa bile (ve elbette ben hala onu sevmiyor olsam da) içimdeki ses bir şekilde onu kendime yaklaştırdığımı söylüyordu. Rameni yemeye devam ederken Chanyeol öylece durup marketteki camdan dışarı, sokağa bakıyor, arada ben ani hareket yaparsam bana dönüyordu. Rameni bitirip suyu içtiğimde mutlulukla boş kutuyu ileriye koyup çikolataları önüme çektim.

Başımı kaldırıp Chanyeol'e baktığımda dik oturuşu ile beni izlediğini gördüm. Bir çikolatayı ona uzattığımda gözleri uzattığım çikolataya bakmadı bile. Yine de bir başka çikolatayı alıp yerken ahududulu çikolata bana sürpriz olmuştu. "Ya! Bunun tadı gerçekten çok güzel." Elimdeki çikolataya göz attı sonrasında yüzümdeki hoşlantı dolu ifadeye. "Böyle bir çikolata olduğunu bilmiyordum. Genelde Sehun bana kendi sevdiklerinden getirir. Hiç kendim gidip özel olarak almam. Tabi Sehunla gittiğim zamanlar hariç." Boş yaptığımı hissedip dudaklarımı mühürlerken kendime kızdım. Bunları bilmesine gerek yoktu ki! O kimdi? Sadece bana yaklaşmasını istiyordum, onu etkileyecektim ve bu konuda kendime güvenim zaten vardı. Ama kendim hakkında bir şey bilmesine hiç gerek yoktu. Sırf bugün beni bir salağın elinden kurtardı diye bu kadar toleranslı olmamalıydım.

Lakin soğuk olmanın onu kendime yaklaştıramayacağımdan da emindim. Çikolataya bakarken fısıldadım. "Teşekkür ederim." Beni izlediğini hissediyordum. Hiçbir şey söylemediğinde ona döndüm. "Bugün bana yardım ettiğin için." Gözlerine bakarken bir şeyler aradım, adına ne diyebilirdim bilmiyordum fakat bana ruhsuz bir adammış gibi bakmayacağı bir his olabilirdi mesela. Çünkü yine göz devirmemek ya da üzerine kusmamak için zor dayanıyordum şu an.

"Teşekkür etmenize gerek yok. İşim bu efendim."

Sınırdaydım. "Şunu yapmaktan ne zaman vazgeçeceksin?" Kaşlarımı çattım. Ondan nefret ediyordum, kuyrum misali arkamdaydı ama bu kez minnettarlığımın içten olduğunu fark ettiremiyor muydum?

"Neyi, Bay Kim?"

Yine aynı şeyi yapıyordu. "Sana gerçekten minnettar olduğumu söylüyorum fakat umursamıyorsun." Ayrıca sizli bizli konuşman beni deli ediyor. Her hareketin ve cümlen. Varlığın bile.

"Umursamadığımı düşünmenizi istemem. Ama gerçekçi olmak gerekirse ben sadece işimi yaptım bu yüzden gerçekten bir teşekküre gerek yok. Lakin çok istiyorsanız, rica ederim." Resmen benimle dalga geçiyordu! Bunu az önce ramen konusundaki gibi yumuşayan surat ifadesinden bile anlayabiliyordum. Aramızdaki skor kaçtı bilmiyordum fakat bunun önüne geçmem gerektiğini iliklerime kadar hissediyordum.

"O zaman sana teşekkür edebilirim çünkü umursuyorsun?" Hiçbir şey anlamamış gibi kaşlarını çattı ki öyleydi.

Dudaklarını araladı ve söyledi. "Teşekkürünüzü zaten ettiniz Bay Kim?" Kıkırdadığımda garipçe bir yutkunuş sergilediğini görmek bana bu gecenin en mutlu zamanını verdi. Bana karşı kendine ne kadar engel koymaya çalışsa da dayanamayıp açık bıraktığı her an, gördüğüm her zaman mutlu olabiliyordum.

Ahududulu çikolatayı masaya bırakıp Chanyeol'e dönmüş ve kollarımı hızla boynuna dolayıp dengemi sağlamak için ona yaslanmıştım. Birden ona doğru eğiliğimden beni itmek yerine korumak adına belimi kavramak zorunda kalmıştı. Adem elmasının güçlü bir yutkunuşla tekrar oynadığını görmek ekstra bir öz güven aşılamıştı bana. Büyük kahverengi gözleri ilk defa önceden sergilediğinden daha büyük şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Bu da onun ruhsuz duvarlarından birini geçebildiğim için zevk vermişti. Usulca dudaklarına eğilip beni itmesine izin vermeden dudak ucuna kalın dudaklarımı değdirdiğimde onun için fazlasıyla geç kalınmış gibiydi. Zira her şey 5 saniyelik bir olaydı sanki. Chanyeol nefesini tutup dudak ucuna temas ettirdiğim dudaklarımı hissederken içten içe kahkaha atıyordum. Şimdi diyordum içimden, şimdi aklından geçenleri öğrenmek istemesem de olur çünkü göreceğimi görmüştüm.

Çok bekletmeden kendimi geri çekerken Chanyeol'u 3 aydır yanımda olan biri olarak ilk defa bu kadar dağılmış görüyordum. İki gün önceki partide öpüştüğümüzde bile bu kadar şaşkın ve ne yapacağını bilemez görünmüyordu. "Kendimce teşekkür etme yöntemlerimde var Chanyeol. Bu geceki kahramanlığın için içimde kalmasını istemediğim bir yöntemdi doğrusu." Ukala gülüşüme kaşlarını her zamankinden daha derin bir şekilde kaş çatarken ikinci çikolatayı da umursamadan yemiştim.

Sehun da burada olsa asla akıllanmayacağımı söyler ancak bu cesaret için beni ayakta alkışlardı.

Artık gecenin yorgunluğu üstüme binip uykumu getirirken oturan ve ruhu çekilmiş gibi görünen Chanyeol'e eve gitmek istediğimi söylemiştim. Hiç itiraz etmeden oturduğu yerden kalkıp beni beklerken esneyerek kalkmış ve önden yavaş yavaş, sürünürmüş gibi yürümeye başlamıştım. Arkamdaki Chanyeol'e baktığımda ise benim bıraktığım çöpleri toplayıp çöp kutularına attığını fark ettim. Bir kez daha esnerken -bana bakmıyor oluşu iyiydi-, arkamdan gelmeden önce ona verdiğim çikolatayı kasiyer adama verdiğini görmüştüm.

Umurumda değildi. Aramızdaki skor kaçtı tam olarak hala bilmiyordum fakat Chanyeol'den çok daha önde olduğumu biliyordum.


	6. his favorite sport

''Sen delirmişsin, manyaksın hatta. Kiminle arkadaşım ben?'' Sehun, neyse ki etrafta Chanyeol yokken ve insan olmayan yerdeyken rahatça bağırdı; yüzümü buruşturmaktan son anda vazgeçerek yoluma bakmaya devam ediyordum. Bölümümüze doğru yürürken Sehun ise yanımda sinir krizi geçiyordu, tabi ki sebebini biliyordum ama iyi olduğumu söylemeyi sürdürdüğümden o da daha da manyak olduğumu düşündüğü hakkında konuşmayı sürdürüyordu. Eğer aklımda başka şeyler olmasaydı ona ayak uydurabilirdim lakin tek düşündüğüm Chanyeol'du. ''Dün ne kadar korktum biliyor musun? Daehyun'un seni o şekilde yaslaması ve senin onun kollarından kurtulmaya çalışman...'' Sehun'un gözle görülür bir biçimde vücudu titredi, elbette benimde. Bu anıyı, Chanyeol'un gelip beni kurtarmak zorunda kaldığı zaman dilimini bile, unutmak niyetindeydim fakat şu an için Sehun yüzünden pek mümkün olmuyordu. ''Baekhyun beni tutmasaydı cidden onun yüzünü bir de ben dağıtacaktım orada. Neyse ki zorluk çıkarmadan götürdü arkadaşları. Bir daha kimsenin, özellikle senin yüzüne bakmaması gerekiyor.''

''Ben iyiyim, Sehun.'' Dedim belki de bininci kez ama Sehun inatla başını sağa sola salladı bu sebeple gözündeki gözlük hafifçe aşağıya inmişti ve o da burnuyla hareket ettirerek yukarıya itmeye çalıştı, olmayınca da parmaklarını kullandı. Bölümümüze giden koridora girdiğimizde Sehun insanlardan dolayı biraz daha bana yaklaştı ve ikimizin rahatça duyabileceği şekilde fısıldadı. 

''Şunu demekten vazgeç.'' İnsanların bakışlarını üzerimde hissediyordum ve bu her zamanki gibi değildi; Daehyun'u şimdi öldürmek için her şeyimi verirdim. Bana yaptıkları, insanların bunu yayması, güçsüz görülmem ve kurtarılmak durumunda kalmam her ne kadar beni huzursuz etse dahi her zamanki gibi davranabiliyordum: Yani umursamıyordum. ''Dün gece gerçekten çok kötü görünüyordun, Jongin.'' Ve Sehun'un konuşması var olan sinirime pek iyi de geldiği söylenemezdi. Sadece bu konuşmanın bitmesini, Sehun'un bana Daehyun konusunda değil Chanyeol konusunda bir şeylerden bahsetmesini diliyordum. ''Hatırladıkça sinirleniyorum. Keşke şu an karşımda olsa da o yüzünü dağıtabil-''

''Jongin?'' Duyduğumuz sesle Sehun duraksadı, yanında şaşkınca duvara yaslanmış ama bizi görünce duruşunu düzeltmiş Daehyun'u izliyorken bütün koridorunda Sehun gibi duraksadığını fark etmemek aptallık olurdu belki de. Sehun yüksekten mi atmıştı yoksa benim gibi 'bunu yapıyor olamaz' gibi bir şaşkınlıkla mı yanıt verememişti bilmiyordum ancak Daehyun, sanırım dünkü olanlardan sonra akıllanmamıştı. ''Eminim beni görmek istemiyorsundur fakat yine de söylemek istemiştim. Dün çok fazla içmiştim ve kendimde değildim.''

''Bu bir bahane mi?'' Dedim alayla. Sehun da bu sorumla şaşkınlığını üzerinden atmış ve Daehyun'un üzerine doğru yürümüştü; artık bir sorun istemediğimden Sehun'u tuttum ve ondan hoşnutsuz bir bakış kazanmış olsam da pişman değildim. ''Hala karşıma geçmeyi bırak insanların arasına çıkacak yüzü bile nasıl buluyorsun anlamıyorum ama yaptığın şey, söylediğin her söz senin ne kadar iğrenç biri olduğunu göstermeye yetiyor. Daha fazlasına gerek yok. Umarım özür dilemeyecektin? Ne kadar salakça duracağını anlatamam. Seni şikayet etsem yeridir.'' Daehyun'un bakışları sertleşse dahi burada, ayık kafayla bana zarar vermek gibi bir aptallık yapmayacağını bilmek en azından içimi rahatlatan şeylerdendi. Zaten dışarıda her an yanımda Chanyeol vardı (ve ben bir gün bundan memnun olacağımı ummuyordum da). Göğsüne titrekçe bir nefes çekti ve hafifçe kıkırdayarak onu geri bıraktı. Koluna girdiğim Sehun'un bu basit bir harekete bile ne kadar sinirlendiğini vücudunun kasılmasıyla anlayabiliyordum. 

''Biliyor musun Kim Jongin?'' Daehyun üzerime doğru yürüyeceği sırada Sehun daha fazla dayanamadan önüme geçmiş ve onun gelmesini engellemişti; Daehyun'dan korkmuyordum, cidden. Yalnızca bu şey gereksiz yere büyümüştü ve Daehyun hala çizilen çizginin gerisinde kalması gerektiğini kavrayamıyordu. İyi ki de Chanyeol burada yoktu çünkü dün dediği gibi onu benimle konuşmak için çabalarken görse öldürebilirdi. Sabırla son sözlerini bekleyip çekip gitmesini diledim, Sehun arkadan ellerini kalçalarım ile belim arasındaki bir yere koyarken. ''Dün söylediklerim yalan değildi.''

Gülerek kaşlarımı kaldırdım. ''Evet, davranışlarının da yalan olmadığı aşikar.''

Beni umursamayarak devam etti. ''Burada kötü duruma düşen ben olsam da herkes nasıl biri olduğunu biliyor. O kadar kibirli ve kendini beğenmişsin ki...''

''Hala burada mısın yoksa zorla götürmemiz mi gerekecek?'' Sehun, konuştuğunda daha rahat nefes alabildiğimi itiraf etmek durumundaydım kendime, Daehyun'un dünkü sözlerini hepimiz biliyorduk ve benim üzerine düşünmek istemeyeceğim şeylerdi. İnsanların beni kıskanmasına, arkamdan bir şeyler demesine ve bunların 'iyi niyet ve iltifat' niteliği taşımadığını hep biliyordum fakat bu konuda konuşmak -özellikle Daehyun gibi biriyle- asla yapmayacağım bir olaydı. İstediği kadar egoist, kendini beğenmiş, kibirli, vurdumduymaz olduğumu düşünebilir veyahut düşünebilirlerdi; umurumda olmayacaktı. En azından beni yıldırabilecek kadar değil. 

''Herkes gerçeği biliyor, Jongin. Herkes.'' Burada, benimle uğraşamayacağını anladığı anda son sözlerini söyleyip gitmişti, Sehun'un düşmanca ifadesine yalnızca beni savunduğu için acıyarak bakmıştı üstelik. ''Koruman ile işin bitince görüşürüz.''

''Tanrım yüzsüzlüğe bakar mısın?''

Üzerine doğru yürüyecek olan Sehun'u bir kez daha durdurduğumda bu kez bana daha sert bir bakış attı, gerçi mümkün değildi ama aldığı nefes ve kaskatı olmuş bedenini engellemek benim için bile zordu. Omuz silkip insanlara başka malzeme kalmadığını belli ederek bölümüme yürümeye devam ettiğimde Sehun zar zor peşimden gelmişti. ''Gerçekten ölmeyi hak ediyor.'' İşaret parmağıyla arkada kalan bedeni gösterdi, bakmasak da. ''Dediğini yapmalısın. Şikayet et onu. Zaten yüzlerce görgü tanığı var, değil mi?''

''Yapma, Sehun. Uğraşmak bile istemediğim biri o.'' Zihnimde canlanan ve onun bana söylediği her kelime enerjimi düşürürken, inat olarak hafifçe sırıttım. ''Umurumda olan o değil. Dün Chanyeol ile olanları sana anlatmam lazım.'' 

Sehun girdiğimiz amfide ilk oturandı. Onun yanına ilişirken dönen birkaç başı daha hissetmiştim. Sehun, bugün gitmeliyim dediğinde acaba onu mu dinleseydim diye düşünüyordum şimdi. 

''Bu olay üzerinden de bir şeyler yaptım demeyeceksin herhalde?'' Sehun alayla söyledi ama ifademi fark edince sırıtmayı kesti. Ona dün gece olan şeyleri hiçbir eksiği olmadan anlattığımda Sehun'un ifadesi hayal kırıklığı ile doldu. ''Ne?'' Dedim ona doğru. İstediğim, beklediğim tepki böyle bir şey değildi. ''Ne oldu? Bence ona bir adım daha yaklaştım.''

''Evet, fakat bu o kadar büyütülecek bir şey mi ki?'' Bedenimi geriye yasladığımda Sehun da benim gibi hareket etti; benim de biraz hayal kırıklığına uğradığımı belirtmeme gerek yoktu, en az Sehun kadar ifadem açıktı. ''Dün gece olanlardan sonra biraz sizi düşündüm ve Jongin, cidden verdiğiniz enerji hala koruma-genç adam olayından ileriye gidemiyor. Romantik hiçbir işaret, aura, sinerji yok. Anlatabiliyor muyum? Bana kalırsa...''

''Ne?'' Dedim bir kez daha. Sehun'un birden susup tepkimden korkarmış gibi kıvranması (ki nitekim öyle görünüyor) sinirlerimi germişti ancak sinirlenir ve ona gösterirsem asla yüzde yüz dürüst olmayacağına emindim sanırım. ''Ne, sana kalırsa?''

''Bana kalırsa buna son verebilirsin, tamam mı? Bak, Daehyun'un sana tekrar bulaşacağından yahut onu alt edemeyeceğinden dolayı değil fakat bence olmayacak. İnsanların ne düşündüğü umurunda değilse şu adamı salalım.'' Tanrım, Sehun muydu şu an konuştuğum kişi? Korumamın her defasında onunla yatmak için her şeyini feda edebilirmiş gibi konuşan kişiyle aynı mıydı? Ya da bana şaka olarak bile olsa, yatarak onu elde etmemi söyleyen ergen arkadaşım mıydı? Dramatik davranmak istemiyordum lakin Sehun'un söyledikleri beni şaşırtmış ve üzmüştü. Neden üzdüğünü bilmiyordum üstelik -belki de bunu yapamayacağımı belli eden ifade ve sözlerindendi ya da Daehyun yüzünden bu işten vazgeçiyor olmasıydı. Emin değildim işte lakin üzgün hissediyordum. ''Pekala, insanların arkandan ezik dediğini ve bunu konduramadığının farkındayım...''

''Sehun,'' konuşmasını hızla böldüm. ''Konu birazcık ezik dedikodusundan çıktı.''

''Buna sebep olan şeyin Baekhyun ve sana inanmayarak yalancı durumuna koyanlar olduğunu sanıyordum?''

Sehun gözlüklerini düzeltirken ben de alçak sesle söyledim. ''Elbette başlama sebebim buydu. Byun aptalının beni yalancı yerine koyup herkese buna inandırmasını izleyemezdim.''

Sehun göz devirdi. ''Teknik ve ahlaki açıdan bakarsak bu yalan ve sen de yalancısın zaten.''

''Her neyse.'' Tıpkı onun gibi göz devirdim. ''Anlatmaya çalıştığım, bu kendim ile ilgili olmaya başladı.''

Sehun gözlerini tepkili bir şekilde kıstı ve buradaki anlamsızlığa dikkat çekmek isteyen biri olarak mırıldandı. ''Ne ara? En son Baekhyun'a nefret kusuyor ve yine nefret ettiğin korumana yaklaşmak zorunda olmandan yakınıyordun!''

''Öncelikle,'' işaret parmağımı ona doğrulttum. ''Hala korumamdan nefret ediyorum. Elimde olsa cidden korumam olmaması için savaşırdım.'' Sehun, hafifçe sırıttı ve alay içerdiği kesindi. Bu konu hakkında yorum yapmayacaktım. ''Ve yine hala Baekhyun'a nefret kusuyorum. Her şey onunla başladı. Benim dediğim şey, Chanyeol'u elde edebileceğimi bilmek ve diğerlerinin,'' Sehun'u gösterdim. ''Bunu başaramayacağımı düşünmesi. Bunu yapabilirim, Sehun ve Chanyeol, daha fazla bana karşı koyamayacağını anlayabilir.''

''Tabi ben adamın şu an senin hakkında hiçbir şey düşünmediğine bahse girerim.'' Sehun'a ters ters baktığımda iç çekti. ''Sadece senin iyi olmanı istiyorum. Başka bir şeyi değil, Jongin. Önerim, yalnızca adamı bırak ve kendi denginde birilerini bul.''

''Tanrım, aptal Daehyun'un yaptıklarından sonra çok değiştin. Dünü unut ve güven bana. Zaten ona bağlanacak değilim. Önemli olan da ben değilim çünkü istediğimiz Chanyeol'un bana duygusal bir şey hissetmesi, değil mi?'' Derse başladığımızı gösteren işaret -yani profesör- içeriye girdiğinde Sehun başını sağa sola salladı kararsızlıkla. 

''İçimde kötü bir his var.''

Dersi dinlemeye geçmeden önce sırıttım ve Sehun'un omzunu yumuşak bir şekilde sıvazladım. ''Dün olanlar için böyle hissediyorsun, Sehun. Beni tanıyorsun ve bana güveniyorsun. Tekrar etmeme gerek yok ama biliyorsun ki, istediğim her şeyi alırım. Korumam bu durumdan kaçınamaz.''

-

Aptal insanların arasından sıyrıldığım ve daha rahat nefes alabildiğim için memnundum; ders biter bitmez Sehun'u kendimle birlikte otoparka çekiştirmiş ve ona ne yapacağımı anlattığım uzun mesajı atmıştım. Sabah olduğu gibi sessizce Chanyeol'un yanına, yolcu koltuğuna otururken o sadece basit 'evet efendim, Bay Kim...' saçmalıklarından öteye gitmiyordu. Açık konuşmak gerekirse, şimdilik gerçekten umurumda değildi. Onunla direkt olarak dünkü olanlardan sonra sabahtan beri hiçbir şey dememiştim ve elbette, ondan beklendiği gibi o da bana hiçbir şey söylememişti. Bugün, Sehun ile konuştuğumuz konu üzerinde, Chanyeol beni alışveriş merkezine götürene kadar aklımı meşgul etmişti. Daehyun'un benimle konuşmaya çalışması, bunun aynı zırvalıklardan ileriye gidememesi moralimi kısa süreliğine bozmuştu; bunu itiraf etmeliydim ancak gerçekten takılmak istediğim biri değildi Daehyun. Yan gözle Chanyeol'u inceledim: artık pes ettiğinden mi yoksa gözden kaçırdığından mı anlayamamıştım lakin yanına oturmama hiçbir itirazı olmamıştı. Görebildiğim yan profilini incelerken gözlerim en son öpücük kondurduğum dudak ucuna kaydı. Hafif bir tebessümü dudaklarımın arasından firar ettirdim; Sehun, boşuna endişeleniyordu benim için. Burada endişelenmesi gereken kesinlikle ben olamazdım.

"Geldik, efendim." Chanyeol, birden başını bana çevirip baktığında yüzünde her zamanki gibi dümdüz bir ifade olmasına karşılık sadece omuz silkmiş ve hafifçe olumlu mırıltı çıkararak arabadan inmiştim. Chanyeol'un arkamdan geleceğini bilerek otoparktan asansöre ilerledim ve ikimiz için asansörü çağırdım. O sırada Chanyeol'un etrafa yine de güvenilmez bakışlar attığına emindim çünkü 3 aydır yaptığı hep buydu. Beni ciddi anlamda deli eden hareketlerini (evet, kısacası işini yapışını) görmezden geldim. Asansör açılıp içinden bir çift çıkıp bize yol verdiğinde ilk ben binmiş ardından Chanyeol binerek benim için düğmeye basmıştı. Ne yapacağımı bilirmiş gibiydi.

Şu anda düşününce geçen 3 ay boyunca tek yaptığım tabi ki de korumamdan kaçmak olmamıştı, daha doğrusu olamamıştı; bu saçma işe bulaşmadan önce atlatamadığım her an Sehun ve ben alışveriş merkezinde bir yerde oturup bir şeyler yerken, konuşurken yanımdaydı ve büyük bir olasılıkla artık favori mekanımızın hangisi olduğunu biliyordu. İşini yaptığının bilincindeydim, bunu büyütmeyecektim fakat bundan sonra yaptığım her iş için Chanyeol'un beni iş dışında beynine kazımasına olanak sağlamalıydım. Asansör durup dışarıya çıktığımızda Chanyeol'un yanımdan gelmesi için adımlarımı küçülttüm fakat Chanyeol de aynısını yaptığında iç çekerek bakışlarımı yukarıya doğrulttum. Chanyeol'un iş ahlakını bozmak... Bunun üzerinde gerçekten çalışmalıydım zira bu durumu atlatamadıktan sonra hiçbir şekilde sevgili gibi görünmeyeceğimize emindim.

"Baksana, Chanyeol." Adını her duyduğunda huzursuzca yükselen omuzlarına sırıtarak baktım geçtiğim mağazanın camından. "Kaç yaşındasın?" Sanki bilmiyormuş gibi sorduğumda Chanyeol sustu. Zaten hiç konuşmuyordu ama konuşmasını istiyordum. Bakışlarım ona dönünce karar verememiş ifadesi soğudu. "Çok genç görünüyorsun." Onun bedenini süzerken o soğuk ifadesini devam ettirdi.

Sonrasında ise zaten çalıştığı kişiden yaşını saklamanın saçma olacağını anlamış olacak ki cevapladı beni. "35."

"Vay canına." Sahte nidam dudaklarımın arasından kaçtı. "Hiç göstermediğini söyleyen oldu mu daha önce?"

"Hayır."

Kestirip atması beni sinir etmiş olsa da inatla gülümsemiş ve o farkında olmadan yanında bitmiştim. Kısa bir mutluluk olabilirdi eğer bu durumu değerlendirmesini bilmeseydim. "Bence çok genç görünüyorsun. Üzerinde takım elbise olmasa belki benimle aynı yaşıt olduğunu bile-" Birden bütün nefesim kesilmiş gibi güçlü bir nefes çekmeye çalışmış ve düşmeden Chanyeol'un koluna yapışma fırsatı bulmuştum. Sızlayan ayak bileğim yüzünden yüzümü buruştururken Chanyeol, ne olduğunu anlamak isteyerek eğilmişti. Ayağımı burktuğumu fark ettiğinde ise hala koluna yapışmış vaziyetteydim.

"İsterseniz geri dönebiliriz, Bay Kim?" Chanyeol bir anlığına önümde tamamen eğilip burkulan ayağımı dikkatle inceledi. Sırıtmamak için alt dudağımı çiğnerken o bileğimi nazikçe kavramıştı. Bu kez ellerimi onun omzuna koymuştum istemsiz, hala bir şey dememiş olmasından yararlanıyordum. Bu durumda da beni kendisinden uzaklaştıracak değildi. "Hafif bir burkulma."

"Ama acıyor." Dedim dudak büzerek. Başını kaldırıp bana bakmış, ardından ayağa kalkmıştı.

"Dediğim gibi, isterseniz eve götürebilirim sizi. Dinlenebilirsiniz."

Dudağımı büzmeyi sürdürerek başımı salladım sağa sola. Chanyeol, kaşlarını çatmış ve o ayağa kalkarken omzundan göğsüne inen ellerime bakmış ancak yine de herhangi laf söylememişti. "Sehun ile anlaştık. Burada olur birazdan, bu yüzden gitmek istemiyorum."

Chanyeol, ben ne istersem yapmak zorunda olduğundan daha fazla konuşmadı fakat emin değilmiş gibi duruyordu. Sıkıntılı bir nefes ile sağ kolunu tutmuştum.

"Koluna girmeme izin verir misin? Gerçekten acıyor da." Yüzümü inceleyip tekrar kararsızlığa düşerken sıkıca kavradığım kolunu kendine çekmek yerine bana izin verdiğinde yüzümde engel olamadığım bir gülüş vardı ve muhtemelen Chanyeol de fark etmişti.

Bu saatten sonra fark edip etmemesi önemli değildi gerçi. Beni itmeyeceğini biliyordum çünkü.

Biraz bedenimi de ona yaslarken bunu hissederek kalan adımlarını güçlü bir şekilde attı. Bunu hissettirmişti bile. Koluna biraz daha sokulup kol kola olmamızı sağladığımda kaşları yine çatılmış ama aynı şekilde hiçbir şey söylememişti. Alışveriş merkezininin bir katında kol kola yürürken sırıtmadan edemiyordum. Telefonum titrediğinde boştaki elimle telefonuma bakmıştım. Chanyeol'un rahatsız olduğunu anlayabiliyordum.

'Bitti. Dur ve beni bekle şimdi.'

Sehun'dan gelen mesajı memnuniyetle okurken kapatıp telefonu cebime attım. Chanyeol, ben durduğumda durdu; zaten adımlarını bana göre attığından bu hiç zor ve geç olmadı.

"Burada duralım. Sehun, onu burada beklememi söyledi." Chanyeol, ağzını açmadan bakışlarıyla onayladı durumu. Serbest kalan elimle de aynı koluna sarılırken Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. Ağırlığımı birazcık ona veriyordum lakin sorununun ağırlık olmadığına emindim.

"Hiç kardeşin var mı, Chanyeol?" Korumam sorduğum soru karşısında şaşkınca dudaklarını aralarken ben de kendime onun hakkında daha şey bilmem gerektiğini hatırlatıyordum.

"Üzgünüm. Bunu sizinle paylaşmak istemiyorum." Cevabı beni şaşırtken kararlı bakışları ona ne yaparsam ya da ne dersem diyeyim cevaplamayacağını anlatır cinstendi. Dosyasında ailesi hakkında bir şey yazmadığı için merak ettiğimi söylemeliydim ama böyle bir geri püskürtülme beklememiştim.

"Pekala," dedim yine de şaşkınca. "Sevdiğin renk ne?"

Böyle basit soru karşısında cevap için mi bekledi yoksa yine uzak ve soğuk korumayı mı oynadı bilmiyordum ancak koluna biraz daha sarılıp ağırlığımı ona verdiğimde (neredeyse başım koluna yaslıydı da) mırıldandı. "Sanırım, siyah."

Cevap vermesi beni mutlu etmişti. Geri püskürtülmediğim ve dönüt alabildiğim her şey beni hedefime yaklaştırmış sayılıyordu.

"Benim de mor." diyerek cevap verdim, daha önce en sevdiğim renk hakkında bile düşünmemişken. "En sevdiğin spor?"

Basit sorularla aramızdaki iletişimi bir tık daha geliştireceğimizi fark ederken heyecanlanmıştım. Birden bakışlarımı yukarıya, yüzüne çevirdiğimde kesin olarak göremesem dahi sırıttığını düşünmüştüm. Harika! Mükemmel ilerliyordum.

Cevap için dudaklarını açacağı sırada gözlerini kısıp arkamdan bir yere bakmış ve çenesini kitlemişti. Sehun'un geldiğini düşünerek arkama baktığımda ise kimseyi bulamamıştım. O da daha sonra sanki ne yaptığını anlamış gibi bedenini birazcık benden uzağa çekerken ona geri dönmüştüm. "Ne oldu?"

"Ayakta durmanızı doğru bulmuyorum, Bay Kim." Ekstra mesafeli sesini nasıl kullanıyordu bilmiyordum fakat bu sinirimi bozmuştu çoktan. "Lütfen, izin verin. Bay Oh'a eminim nerede olduğunuzu haber vermek istersiniz."

Ne kadar içimden ona karşı çıkmak gelse de mantıklı ve yorgun tarafım bu kez dinlemem gerektiğini belirterek başını salladı. Chanyeol, yanımda beni yönlendirirken son kez arkama bakmış ve hiçbir şey göremeyip tam anlamıyla Chanyeol'e odaklanmıştım. En azından en sevdiği sporu söylemiş olsaydı!


	7. dance with me

"Chanyeol seni görmüş olabilir." dedim Sehun, güneş gözlüklerinden birini denerken; ancak konuştuğum an bakışları güneş gözlüklerinden dolayı göremesem de bana dönmüştü. "Korkmana gerek yok, o kadar mesafeden sen olduğunu anlamamıştır ama hepsi iyi, değil mi?" Ben tişörtlere bakarken ve hafifçe sekerken Sehun omzumun gerisinden arkamızdaki Chanyeol'e bir bakış atıp tekrar bana odaklanmıştı.

"Ya anladıysa? Harikulade bir adam ve seksi olduğunu asla atlayamam biliyorsun," göz devirdim. Dersten önce bana dediklerini hatırlamak gibi komik bir hata yapmıştım. "Fakat eğer bunları yapanın ben olduğumu anlar ve sinirlenirse yüzümü Daehyun'dan daha kötü dağıtabilir. Bunu istemiyorum, yüzümü seviyorum."

Hafifçe kıkırdadığımda Sehun bozulmuş gibi bir ifade ile dudaklarını büzdü ve elimle geçtiğim gömleği alıp üstüme tuttu. Olumlu bir mırıltı bırakırken güneş gözlüğünü geri yerine koyarak seçtiği gömleği elime verdi. Kendisi içinde bir şeyler alıp deneyeceğini söyledi. Kabinlerin olduğu yere giderken onun koluna girmeme izin verdi.

Chanyeol, beni bir kafeye getirdiğinde ve yine virüslüymüşüm gibi Sehun gelene kadar (ki sonrasında da) benden uzak durduğunda pek harika hissettiğimi söyleyemezdim ama en azından Sehun'a güveniyor, güzel olduğunu şimdiden biliyordum. Sadece Chanyeol'u kendime yaklaştırmaya çalışarak bunu yapamazdım çünkü dediğim gibi, Chanyeol'un iş ahlakını bozmak çok kolay olmayacaktı; bu konuda inatçılık yapamazdım. Bu yüzden kollarımı sıvalamalıydım ve bir başka adım (veya plan) yaratmalıydım.

"Gelecek hafta yemekten haberdar mısın?" dedi Sehun, kabine girmeden hemen önce. Diğerine ben girerken Chanyeol, peşimize takılan görevli kadınla dışarıda kalmıştı.

"Ne yemeği?"

"Her zamanki toplu yemekten bahsediyorum. Babam herkesin geleceğini söyledi." Yüzümü buruşturdum, her şirketin ceoları belirli aralıklarla toplu aile yemeği düzenlerlerdi ve bu gerçekten hayatım boyunca en nefret ettiğim 'zorunlu' etkinlikti. Sehun'un benimle orada olacak olması bu durumu biraz katlanılabilir kılsa bile Byun'ların orada olması ve Baekhyun'un karşımda ne kadar nefret ettiğimi bildiğinden bana sırıtarak yemeğini yemeye devam etmesi bu etkinlikten nefret etmemin en büyük nedenlerinden biriydi.

Ayrıca tek sorun bu da değildi, Chanyeol'un başıma dikilmesine yol açan sorunlar Byun gibi diğer ailelerin bakışlarında da çok net görülüyordu; oraya gidip bize sanki onlar çok masummuş gibi tavır sergilemeleri ve yapmacık ifadelerinden nefret ediyordum.

"Bundan nefret ediyorum." Sayısız kez tekrarladım. Bu kez kıkırdayan Sehun'du. "Baekhyun'a bile senin yanındayken zor katlanıyorum. Aile Byun'a katlanamam. Geçen ay neler oldu hatırlıyor musun?"

Hatırladığım anıyla birlikte üzerimdeki tişörtü zorla çekiştirip kenara bıraktım. Yemekten sonra herkesin küçük bir dans gösterisi yaptığı (ve Bay Lee'nin kızını kaldırmak zorunda kaldığım) zamanda Baekhyun'un eş değiştirme vakti geldiğinde Hani'yi kollarımdan alması gerekiyordu; fakat onun yerine geçip kollarıma geldiğinde şaşırmış ve sinirlenmiştim. Kendisinden haz etmediğimi bile bile onunla dans etmiştim, üstelik ailem bunu harika bulmuştu. Baekhyun inat olarak ayağıma basmayıp ve sürekli üstünlük ben de olmasına rağmen beni döndürerek neredeyse düşmeme sebep olacak üç kritik hareketi yapmamış olsaydı ben de harika bulabilirdim. Belki!

"Birlikte mükemmel görünüyordunuz." Sehun açık açık benimle alay ediyorken dişlerimi sıktım. Onun soyunma kabininin kapısı açılırken ben daha yeni yeni gömleğin düğmelerini geçiriyordum.

"Sakın," dedim çıkarken. Hırsla kapıyı açıp görevli kadını ve Chanyeol'u takmadan gözlerimi Sehunkilerle buluşturdum. "Sakın bunun şakasını yapma. O gün geldiğinde ayağım ağrıyor bahanesini uyduracağım."

Bu bana arkamda duran Chanyeol'u hatırlattı. Sehun'un durduğu yerden aynaya baktım, Chanyeol ile gözlerimiz kesişince derince bir nefes çektim içime. Geçen yemekte Chanyeol olmadığı için hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ve içimdeki ses bana bir şeyi daha hatırlatmıştı.

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol aynı yerde olacaktı! Aile üyeleri ile birlikte. Baekhyun'un karakterini az çok bilen biri onun bu fırsatı kaçırmayacağının farkındaydı. Vücudum yanmaya başladığında bu sinyallerin benim için sinirlenmek olduğunun bilincindeydim. Chanyeol elbette ailelerle birlikteyken fazla yakınımızda olamazdı, olmayacaktı ancak Baekhyun, hepimiz oradayken Chanyeol'un konusunu açabilecek kadar yüzsüz olabilirdi.

"Gömlek yakışmış." Sehun, hiçbir şey dank etmeden giydiği şeyleri süzüyorken öylesine yorum yapmıştı. Görevli kadın ise gömleği alayım diye konuşurken seslere pek odaklanamıyordum.

Gelecek hafta olan aile yemeğini hiç düşünmemiştim ve ne olacağını bilemiyordum; bu tabi ki de beni deli etmekten ileriye gidemiyordu. Gitmeyebilirdim, bir bahane üretebilirdim ancak ya Baekhyun ben yokken daha cesur davranırsa? Babam ve anneme, Chanyeol ve ilişkimiz hakkında sorular sorabilir hatta parti olayını bile anlatabilirdi.

"Nasıl olmuş sence?" Arkama dönüp konuşan kadını görmezden gelmeye devam ettiğimde kadın susmuş ve Chanyeol ile bana bakmıştı. Hislerimde yanılmıyorsam Sehun'da bize bakıyordu. "Bu gömleği almalı mıyım?"

Chanyeol, önceki sorularım gibi şaşkın görünmüyordu lakin ne cevap vereceğini bilemiyormuş gibiydi. Sehun ve görevli kadın benimle birlikte onu izliyorken Chanyeol sessizliği seçmiş gibi davranarak Sehun'a döndüm. "Harika, gömleği alıyorum."

Kadının yüzündeki gülümsemeyi fark etmemek aptallık olurdu. Sehun anlam veremeyerek beni seyrederken kabine girip gömleği çıkarmış ve tişörtümü geri giymiştim. Onun da kabine geri döndüğünü işitmiştim. Ondan önce çıkıp gömleği kadına uzattığımda Sehun'un beni duyması için seslendim.

"Gidiyorum. Sana mesaj atacağım. Görüşürüz."

Boğuk bir sesle arkamdan bağırdığında beklemeden kasaya ilerlemiş ve hızla ödeme yapıp mağazadan çıkmıştım. Sehun, kabinden kendi kıyafetleri ile çıksa bile arkamdan gelmemiş, mağazada bir şeyler denemeyi uygun bulmuştu. Chanyeol, biraz arkamda dikkatle yürürken zihnimde dolaşan yemeği düşünüyordum. Baekhyun'u durdurmalıydım ama bunu belli edemezdim. Eğer bundan kaçındığımı ve engellediğimi anlarsa eminim ki beni korkutmak ve üzerime gelmek onun eğlencesini katlayacaktı. Biliyordum çünkü ben de olsam öyle yapardım.

"Chanyeol," Asansörün önünde durduğumda ve o benim için yine asansörü çağırdığında adını mırıldandım. Küçük bir kaş çatma ile yüzünü bana çevirirken sorup sormamak konusunda emin olamıyordum. O dikkatli bir şekilde yüzümü incelerken iç çekip başımı sağa çevirmiş ve omuz silkmiştim. "Boş ver. Bugün babam eve gelecek mi?"

"Bay Kim, bugün eve erken geleceğini söylemişti."

Muhtemelen bugün annem ve bana yemekten bahsedecekti. Yemek konusunda bu kadar tedirgin olmaktan daha çok nefret etmiştim ve Byun Baekhyun resmen hayatıma dahil olmasını istemediğim ama olmasına engel olamadığım en gıcık insandı. Zaten başımda ne varsa, çoğu onun saçmalıkları yüzünden gelmişti ve ben onu düşünürken kafayı yiyecekmişim gibi hissediyordum.

"Pekala," dedim açılan asansörden sonra binerken. İkimizde sessizlik içinde otoparka inip arabaya ilerlerken Chanyeol, etrafa hızlı bakışlar atıp arabaya ilk binmemi beklemişti. Aynı sessiz şekilde arabayı çalıştırıp otoparktan çıkarken dışarıyı izliyordum, bir anda bütün ilgimi ve dikkat çekme arzumu kaybetmiş gibiydim. Bu durumun neyden kaynaklandığını bilmek ve bunu kesememek cidden delirtecekti beni. Yolun yarısında içimden tartıştığım yemek saçmalığını keserek Chanyeol'a baktım. Bütün dikkati yoldaydı fakat ona döndüğümde hissetmiş gibi anında bana ve tekrar yola döndü.

"Sizi düşündüren kişi Bay Byun mu?"

Duyduğum soruyla bedenimi dikleştirip şaşkınca Chanyeol'u izlemeyi sürdürmüştüm. Bir an için Chanyeol'un sorusunu zihnimde canlandırdığımı ve bunun gerçekten kendi hayal ürünüm olduğunu düşünmüştüm lakin o, yanıtlanmamış sorusu için pişmanlık gibi yüz buruşturmuş ifadesi ile bana kısa bakış attığında bunun gerçek olduğunu kavrayabilmiştim. Hala şaşkındım.

"Bana soru sordun mu cidden?" Kendimi aptal gibi göstermekten en az Baekhyun kadar nefret etsem dahi bunu yapmıştım. Aptalca davranıp bu soruyu sormuştum ve Chanyeol, hafif bir dudak eğme ile tepki vermişti bana. Tam olarak gülme diyemezdim elbette, oldukça garip bir şekil almıştı ancak bunu kendini tutması olarak yoracaktım yalnızca. "Um..." Mırıldandığımda ve kaşlarım çatıldığında o kırmızı ışıkta durmuştu. "Tam olarak o diyemem."

Birden soğuk atmamı umursamış durmuyordu.

"Yemek konusu mu?"

Neler oluyordu bilmiyordum. Chanyeol neden bana soru soruyordu? Bu beklediğim şey değildi ama kendimi çabuk toparladım.

"Galiba." Kısa cevabımdan konuşmak istemediğimi sanmış olacak ki hiçbir şey sormadan önüne dönüp yola devam etti.

Bu Chanyeol'un bana 3 aydan sonra istekli bir şekilde soru sorduğu, benimle konuştuğu ilk andı ve ben cidden anlamıyordum. Yaptığım her şey işe mi yarıyordu yoksa başka bir sebep mi vardı? Sorunun benim sessiz oluşum olma ihtimali yok gibiydi; 2.5 ay boyunca yanında, daha doğrusu arkasında otururken somurtmuştum daima.

Ya da ben çok abartıyordum; yorulduğum ve yemek konusunda kendimi tükettiğim için bu konuda çok düşünüyor olabilirdim. Açıkçası yoluma bakmalı ve Chanyeol'un kendi kendine benimle iletişim kurmasına sevinmeliydim. Sonuçta bu istediğim şeydi.

Chanyeol, arabayı durdurduğunda evime baktım. Gerçekten yorgun hissediyordum ve babam eve gelene kadar dinlenmeliydim. Ben arabadan inenene kadar Chanyeol beni izledi, ona veda edecek kadar bile enerjiye sahip olmadığımdan sessizce arabadan inmiş ve eve ilerlemiştim. Arkamda kalan Chanyeol'un ise ben indiğim için arabayı garaja koyacağına emindim.

-

Yanılmamıştım.

Babam, eve erken gelmiş ve biz akşam yemeğini yaparken bize yemekten bahsetmişti; ikisinden de bu durumun benim için berbat olduğunu saklamamıştım, yıllardır bunu biliyorlardı ama bu kez babam yemekten bahsettiğinde zihnimde canlanan tek şey, yemek sırasında aileme Chanyeol ve beni söyleyen Baekhyun olmuştu. Eğer bu yaşanırsa ne aileme gerçek değildi diyebilirdim ne de Baekhyun'a. Sehun'un da beni kurtarabilecek parlak bir fikir üretebileceğinden şüpheliydim.

Yemek bitip anında odamdaki telefona sarılmış ve Sehun'u aramıştım. Ona yemek ve Baekhyun hakkında düşündüklerimi söylediğinde bunu atladığını ve aklına gelmemiş olduğunu dile getirmişti. Babamın çalışma odasında olduğunu ve annemin odasında kitap okuduğunu bilerek odamdan çıkıp aşağıya inmiştim. Kimsenin aşağıda olmamasından yararlanarak konuşuyordum.

"Baekhyun'u engellemeliyim. O gün gergin görünürsem çenesini açmaktan kimse onu alıkoyamaz." Ve beni katil etmekten.

Sehun ahizeye güçlü bir mırıltı bıraktı, mutfağa doğru su almak için ilerlediğimde yemek hazırlayan kadın çalışan dışında kimse yoktu. İçeriye girdiğimi fark ettiğinde birden şaşkınlıktan kalmış ardından önümde eğilmişti. Buzdolabını açıp suyu çıkardığımda istememe gerek kalmadan bardağımı uzattığında hafifçe sırıttım.

"Baekhyun ile konuşmamı ister misin?" Suyu koymak için telefonumu kulağım ve omzum arasında kıstırdım. Mutfak tezgahına bardağı bırakırken kastığım çenem ile konuşmayı deniyordum.

"Ondan sonra ilişki konusunda konuşacağı ihtimali yüzünden gergin olduğumu tamamen anlasın Sehun?" Onaylamaz mırıltılar bıraktıktan sonra suyu içmiş ve pencereden dışarıya bakmıştım.

Arkamda yemek hazırlamayı tamamlayıp eline aldığı tabaklarla dışarıya çıkmak üzere olan kadını durdurdum.

"Bekle. O yemekler nereye gidiyor?" Gözlerim sorudan sonra dışarıya kaydı tekrar. Chanyeol'u masanın başında telefonuyla ilgilenirken gördüğümde sırıttım. "Sehun, sonra görüşürüz. Ufak bir işim var."

"Bu iki olu-" Cümlesini tamamlamadan telefonu kapatıp cebime atarken kadın küçük bir endişe ile bana bakıyordu. Sanırım yanlış bir şey yaptığını düşünüyordu.

"Efendim, dışarıya, çalışan için." Cümlesini tamamladığında gülüşüm biraz daha büyüdü.

"Sizinle yemiyor mu?" Kadına doğru adımladığımla öylece durup beni beklemişti.

"Hepimiz akşam yemeğimizi sizden önce yediğimiz için Bay Park akşam yemeğini bizimle yemiyor." İfademi süzmüş, bir şey demediğimi anladığında rahatlamıştı. "Kesinlikle bizim için sorun değil. Yemeğini yedikten sonra her şeyi topluyorum." Gerçekten annem gibi mutfağın durumu için laf edeceğimi mi düşünüyordu? Laflarından anladığım yalnızca annemin bu 'sonradan iş çıkarma' durumundan dolayı azar işiteceğini düşünerek bunu saklıyor olmasıydı.

Göz devirip kadının elindekini alırken gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. "Bay Kim..." diyebilmişti ancak onu kesmiştim.

"Önemli değil bunlarla ben ilgileneceğim. Sen gidebilirsin artık. Saat çoktan 9 oldu." Dışarıya adımlayacağım anda emin olamayarak beni süzdü. Dudaklarını araladığı an yine konuştum. "Git, dedim. Hadi."

Onu arkamda bırakarak arka kapıdan çıktığımda Chanyeol'un gözleri saniyesinde beni buldu. O ruhsuz ifadesinin tekrar şaşkınlıkla kaplanmış olması keyfimi yerine getirmişti. Dinlendiğimi ve Sehun ile bir şeyler yapacağımı bilerek rahatlıkla ona doğru adımladım. Yemeğini onun önüne bırakıp karşısına oturduğumda hala bakmakla yetiniyordu. Evet, bunu beklemediğini görmek harikulade hissettirmişti beni.

"Yemeyecek misin?"

"Bay Kim..." Sesindeki tonun bana onun duyguları hakkında bir çağrışım yapmasını istesem de o tok ses hiçbir şey anlatmamıştı bana ama moralimi bozmasına izin vermeyecektim. "Bunu isteyen bendim. Bayan Seohyun'un bir suçu yok."

Boş bakışlarını bir duvar misali bana ördüğünde göz devirdim. "Kızdığımı kim söyledi? Aç değil misin, Chanyeol? Ye." Yemekleri biraz daha önüne ittirdiğimde Chanyeol kaşlarını memnuniyetsiz bir biçimde çattı.

"Bunu doğru bulmuyorum."

"Doğru bulmadığın şey ne?" Sırtımı sandalyeye yasladım. O ise yemeklere göz ucuyla bile bakmıyordu. "Neden yemeğini diğer çalışanlarla birlikte yemiyorsun? Bayan Seohyun, önce yedikleri için yemediğini söyledi ancak pek de inandırıcı bir bahane gibi gelmiyor."

"Üzgünüm." Sessizliğe gömüldüğünde ciğerlerimi havayla doldurup birden vermiştim; Chanyeol beni hayli zorluyordu, sabahki gibi bana soru sormasından saçma anlamlar çıkarmış olduğuma inanamıyordum. Chanyeol hala uzak durmayı sürdürüyordu.

"Yemeğini yiyebilirsin."

Hiç harekette bulunmayıp, açıkça önümde yemeyi reddetmiş; hatta karşımdan kalkma girişiminde bulunmuştu. Kaşlarım çatılı aksi hareketlerini dikizlerken kollarımı göğsümde bağladım.

"Eğer bu yemeği yemezsen anneme, Bayan Seohyun'un akşam geç saatte yemek getirdiğini söylerim." Sert bakışları üzerimde dinlenirken sırıtmadan edememiştim. Onu deli etmenin, 3 ay boyunca onu görmezden gelmekten daha iyi olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştım.

Chanyeol, ilk başta kararsız ve gergin biçimde masaya oturdu, ayrıca kısacık bir zamanda olsa bana yumruk atmak istermiş gibi (ki istiyor da olabilir) ellerini yumruk yapıp geri açmıştı. Karşıma oturduğunda ve kaşığı çorbasına değdirdiğinde dikkatle onu izliyordum. Diken üstündeymiş gibi oturuşu inanılmaz zevk vericiydi.

"Bu işe nasıl başladın?" İlk lokması boğazından akıp giderken bir oynayan adem elmasına bir de kahverengi gözlerine baktım. "Yani koruma işine?"

Dudakları kıpırdadı, onları ıslattı ve ben, onları öpmüş olduğum gerçeğini hatırladım. Chanyeol, düşündü ve cevaplamaya karar verdi. Özellikle biliyordum ki eğer tekrar beni geri püskürtürse onu Bayan Seohyun ile tehdit etmemden korkmuştu. Tabi korkma diyemezdim belki buna.

"Bilmiyorum." dedi kuru bir sesle. Dudaklarımı gerdim.

"Neden koruma olmak istediğini bilmiyor musun? Öylece mi oldun? Her şey spontane miydi? Öyle olsa bile neden burada olduğunu duymak isterim."

Chanyeol birden cevapladı. "Çünkü parası iyiydi." Yüzünde sırıtışa benzer bir mimik oluştu. Birden yüzüme bakarak dalmış gibi hissettim. "Ve 22 yaşındaki..." Ve yine birden kesti konuşmayı.

Ve 22 yaşındaki ne?

"Ne?" dedim ona merakla. Umursamaz görünmek için gözlerimi devirdim. Chanyeol, kendine gelmiş duruyordu.

"Yok bir şey."

"Cümleni devam ettir, Chanyeol." Bu kez emindim, sağ ucu havaya kalkmış ve alaycı bir şekilde sırıtmıştı bana ama kafasını eğip yemeğine odaklandığından uzun süre görebilmek imkansız kılınmıştı. Sinirle dudaklarım titrerken o yemeğini yiyordu. "22 yaşındaki? Chanyeol!"

Çorbasını bitirmişti bile. Ben sinirliyken her saniye saat gibi geliyordu.

Devamlı adını söylemeyi sürdürdüğümden Chanyeol, kaşığını bıraktı ve ana yemeğe geçmeden kısa bir bakış attı. "Ve 22 yaşındaki bir çocuğa bakmam kolay olur sanmıştım."

"Ben çocuk değilim!" Belki de gereksiz bağırışım sebebiyle Chanyeol'un bakışları söylediğini destekler biçimde dolu bir ifadeye büründü. Boğazımı temizlemek için öksürdüm. Şu an vücudum, özellikle kulaklarım ve yanaklarım sinirden yanıyordu; ona cevap vermek istiyordum fakat ona yaklaşmak da zorundaydım bu yüzden derin bir nefes çektim. "Kolay biri olmadığım için özür dilemem."

"Bir özür beklemedim zaten." Hazır cevabı beni dumura uğrattı ancak o da memnun değilmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Pişman olmuştu.

"Ayrıca," az önce söylediklerini görmezden gelecektim. "Sadece gerçekten para için mi?"

Chanyeol, bir şey demedi ama ben de bu kez ısrar etmedim. O yemeğini yerken sırtım sandalyeye dayalı şekilde onu seyrettim. Bu arada yeni fark ediyordum, ceketini üstünden çıkarmış, sandalyesine asmıştı. Hala her yeri kapalıydı fakat beyaz gömleğinin altında görmeyi beklediğim şeyler vardı. Gözlerim üzerini tararken o bakışlarımı hissederek başını kaldırdı. Işık tam olarak beyaz gömleğin altındaki teni gösteremediğinden dudak büktüm.

Bunu şimdilik boş verecektim.

"Chanyeol?" Bana geri dönüt vermesini beklemedim. "Senden bir şey isteyebilir miyim?"

İş konusunda tereddütsüz her şeyi yapıyordu bu yüzden sorması gecikmedi. "İstediğiniz şeyi getirebilirim, efendim."

"Bir şey almanı istemiyorum." Sırıttım. Çubukları bırakıp ceketini üzerine alacağı sırada duraksadı. "Benimle dans etmeni istiyorum."


	8. daehyun's message

''Sana ne dedi?'' Sehun, ben dondurmamı yemek için debelenirken bizi uzaktan izleyen ancak yüzde yüz eminim ki iş dışında başka bir şey düşünmeyerek bunu yapan Chanyeol'e baktı. Ona dün geceki her şeyi elbette anlatıyordum ve o da merak ediyordu. 

''Dans edemediğini söyleyip reddetti.'' Dün geceki reddediliş üzerinden üzülmemiştim, kırılmamıştım. Açıkçası Chanyeol'den daha kötü bir ret bile beklemiş olabilirdim, bu asla pes edeceğim anlamına gelmiyordu; dans edemediğini söylemiş olması beni daha da heveslendirmişti. 

''Tanrı nasıl dans etmesini bilmez?'' Diyerek cevap verince Sehun, bakışlarımla onu kınadım. Hala Chanyeol'un seksi olduğunu eklemeden geçemiyordu ve ne kadar elde etmek istiyor da olsam korumamı bu kadar abartılacak insan olarak görmüyordum. Her neyse. Tartışmak, konuşmak istediğim konu bu değildi. 

''Evine davet edileceğim.''

Sehun başta ne dediğimi anlamayıp ağzındaki dondurmayı emerek eritip sormuştu. Sonra göz bebekleri küçülmüş, gözleri açılmıştı; aklında neler olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordum. ''Evine mi davet edildin?''

''Edileceğim.'' Dedim dikkat çekerek. Sehun'un yine onunla yatmamı isteyecek yüzsüz arkadaşıma geri dönmüş olması hoşuma gidiyordu, bu tam olarak istediğim destekti. ''Dün evdeki hizmetçi bana onlarla yemek yemediğini söyledi. O büyük ihtimalle o saatlerde bir şey yapıyor, bu arada. Bulmak istiyorum.''

''Yani?'' Sehun, dondurmasını ezerken söyledi. ''Adamın kendince işleri olabilir, sürekli yanında gezmiyor.'' En yakın arkadaşıma baktım ve o, bir an dediği şeyi düşündü. Güldü. ''Pekala, sürekli yanında ama bu nasıl evine davet ettirme arzusu oluşturdu sen de?'' 

Omuz silkip dondurmama odaklandım, daha doğrusu çalıştım ama Chanyeol bir yandan, yaklaşan yemek bir yandan derken hem bedenim hem zihnim geriliyordu. Daha fazla kendime bunun Baekhyun'un suçu olduğunu söyleyip kendime eziyet etmemem gerektiğini hatırlatsam da tepeme kadar binen sorun silsilesinin altında adını anıp lanet etmeden de duramıyordum. "Bulurum bir yolunu. Gerçi ev adresini de biliyorum, bir akşam ansızın giderim. Kim bilir?"

Sehun, şaşkınlığını tekrarladı ama sonrasında sanki dünyanın en komik şakasını yapmışım gibi yine güldü. Düz bir ifade ile onu seyrettim lakin çoktan kıpkırmızı olunca kaşlarımı çattım. "Ne? Ne oldu?"

"Hiç." Dedi Sehun ilk başta, pek hiç olunacak tepki vermemişti. "Senlik değil bu. Yüce Kim Jongin, birinin evine çağrılmadan gidecek!" Neyse ki sesi sadece bana geliyordu yoksa Chanyeol ile şu anda bunun üzerinden tartışamayacağım açıktı. Hoş zaten tartışamazdık.

Dişlerimin arasından, "Saçmalıyorsun," diye mırıldandım. Chanyeol elbette beni davet edecekti, bunu sağlayacaktım; Sehun'un lafımı çarpıtması güzel değildi. "Sence bana karşı koyabilir mi?" Sehun'un cevap vermesini beklemeden telefonuma gelen mesaja konsantre oldum. 

''Kim o?'' Henüz bakmadığım için cevap veremedim. Dondurmamı tutması için ona uzattım; aldı ve ben de hızla gelen mesaja baktım. Numarasını kaydetmediğim için anlamamıştım kimden geldiğini ancak mesajı açınca kimden olduğunu anlamıştım. Dişlerimi sıktım, çenem kasılmıştı ve her an telefonu elimle kırabilecek kadar güçle sarmıştım. Sehun halime göz gezdirdi ve dikkatle sordu aynı soruyu. ''Kimmiş?''

''Daehyun.''

Onun da gözleri sinirle kısıldı. Benden daha iyi görünse de Sehun'un içten içe nasıl delirdiğini bildiğimden benden bile daha kötü durumda olabileceğini düşünerek gelen mesajı görmezden geldim. ''Boş ver onu. Saçmalıyor. Özür dilediğini yazmış, büyük ihtimalle koca kalın kafası bana yaptığının ne kadar yanlış olduğunu basmasına yardımcı oldu.''

''Tanrım, şu an karşımda olsa kesinlikle onu yumruklardım.'' Mırıldandığı sırada elindeki dondurmamı aldım. Hiçbir şey söylemedim çünkü ciddiydim, daha fazla sorun istemiyordum; ayrıca, Daehyun tahammül olmak isteyebileceğim bir çocuk değildi. Gerçi Sehun'a yalan söylediğim için bir şekilde kötü de hissediyordum. Ama bu kötü his Chanyeol ile göz göze gelince bozuldu. Sırıttım.

Dün akşam beni reddettikten sonra işi olduğunu söyleyip hızla yanımdan ayrılmıştı ama işi olmadığını biliyordum, elbette. Onun işi bendim. Ben de yediği yemeği umursamadan bulaşıkları bahçede bırakıp odama çıkmış ve onunla ilgili düşünmeye devam etmiştim. Zor biri olduğunun bilincindeydim her zaman; ancak inanıyordum, yakında tamamen duvarlarını düşürecekti. Bu sebeple elimdeki dondurmayı bırakıp Sehun'a gitmek istediğimi söyledim.

O da zaten eve gideceği için üstelemedi. Belki Chanyeol benimle olmasaydı Daehyun konusunda daha fazla sinirli kalmaya devam ederdi, ayriyeten tek olmamam için benimle gelirdi ancak Chanyeol etrafımdayken bunu bir zorunluluk olarak görmüyordu artık. Birden Sehun'un bu duruma alışmış olması beni sinirlendirdi. Chanyeol elbet gidecekti, sonsuza kadar kıçımın etrafında dolanıp korumam olamazdı. Olsaydı bile ben istemeyecektim, ilk zamanlardaki gibi. 

Ceketimi giyip Chanyeol'un yanına yürüdüm ve kısaca, ''Gidiyoruz,'' diye mırıldandım. Hemen kapıyı açıp kafeden çıktım ve ellerimi ceketimin cebine koyup yürümeye başladım. Chanyeol, yakınımdaydı fakat hep bir mesafesi vardı. Gözleri benim üzerimdeyken etrafı oldukça hızlı bir şekilde tarıyordu. 

''Bir şeyler içmek ister misin?'' Çok fazla düşünmeden Chanyeol'e sorduğumda bakışlarını ensemde hissettim ama ondan hiçbir ses çıkmıyordu. Dudaklarımı dilimle ıslattım ve omzumun üzerinden ona baktım. Suratsız. ''Ben ısmarlıyorum.'' Güldüm ve o, iç çekmeye benzer derin bir nefes aldı. Bu dün geceki hareketleri gibi beni daha da güldürdü. Onu deli etmek her zaman hoşuma gidecekti. 

''Eve gitmek istemiyorum hemen. Yapacak bir şeyim yok.''

''Babanız takım elbisenizi seçmeniz gerektiğini söylemişti.'' Bu sabah kahvaltıda babam gelecek yemek için giyeceğim takım elbisemi önceden almam gerektiğini söylemişti, o sıra Chanyeol'un bizi duyabileceği aklıma gelmezdi. Salonda değildi, mutfağa geçtiğini de bilmiyordum. Ama bu hatırlatma beni sinirlendirdi. 

''Eski takımlarımdan giyebilirim, o aptal yemek için bir de takım elbise almaya gidemem.'' 

Bu otoparka inene kadar bizim son konuşmamız oldu; indiğimizde şansımı tekrar denemek aklıma geldi çünkü gerçekten eve gitmek istemiyordum. En azından Chanyeol ile bir şeyler yaparsam hem onu tanıyıp zayıf noktasını bulurdum, hem de eğlencem olurdu. Bu yüzden bedenimi döndürdüm ve tersten yürüyerek ona baktım. Kısa süreliğine onu süzdüm, o da ben onu süzerken beni izledi. Nasıl hissettiğini yüzünden anlayamıyordum ama onun beyaz gömleğinin üstüne giydiği ceketinden, kumaş pantolonuna ve siyah rugan ayakkabılarına kadar utanmadan inceledim. 

Ardından gözlerim gözleriyle buluştu. ''Kahve konusunda ciddiydim.'' 

Neden bilmiyorum, belki dünkü konuşmamızdan dolayıydı ama Chanyeol'un her ne kadar hala susmayı tercih ediyor olsa da konuştuğunda önceki gibi gerilmediğini hissediyordum. Sanki onu zorlasam o hep istediği yumruğunu yüzüme indirecek ve bundan pişman olmayacaktı da. 

''Şu an sadece işimi yapıyorum.''

Sırıttım. ''İşin ne zaman biter, o halde? Çünkü seni kahve içmeye davet ediyorum.'' Bu flörtümün işe yaradığını düşündüm çünkü cevabıma şaşırmış olsa da hafifçe dudak uçlarının yukarıya kıvrıldığını görmek iyiydi. Tabuları mı kırıyordum yoksa? 

Yalan söylememiştim. Ben Kim Jongin, herkesi elde edebilirdim. 

''Üzgünüm, kahve sevmem.'' Tam anlamıyla aptalca bir bahaneydi.

''O zaman ne seviyorsan onu içmeye gidelim.'' İnatçılığım karşısında yine derin bir iç çekti. ''Sen kabul edene kadar buna devam edeceğim, Chanyeol. Dans edemediğini söyledin ama bir şeyler içebilecek uzuvlara hala sahipsin.'' Dudaklarına kaydı bakışlarım. Onu öptüğümü hatırladım. 

Chanyeol, cebindeki araba anahtarını çıkardı ve ben öylece yolun ortasında durdum. Dudaklarımı üzülüyormuşçasına büktüm ve ona bakmayı sürdürdüm. ''Eğer hayır dersen hiçbir yere kımıldamam.'' İnatla olduğum yerde duruyorken Chanyeol gözlerini kıstı, etraftaki tek ses bizden önce arabasına binip parktan çıkmak için arabasının çalıştıran bir kişinin sesiydi. ''Pekala, o zaman buraday-'' Birden otoparkte güçlü bir ses yankılandı. Bir araba hızla park edilen yerden arabayı çıkardı ve güçlü bir manevrayla bizim olduğumuz yere sürmeye başladı. Böyle bir şeyi asla beklemediğimden olduğum yerde kaldım ve arabayı izledim. Oysa aptaldım. Araba tam olarak benim üstüme geliyordu. Beni ezecekti.

Korkuyla geriyle çekilmek isterken birkaç santim kala kolum yakalandı ve ben süratle güçlü bir göğüse çekildim; ardından gözlerimi kapatsam da Chanyeol'un beni arabamızın yanına aldığını ve beni güvenli bir şekilde yere bıraktığını hissettim. ''Sakın ayağa kalkmayın!'' Chanyeol birden bağırdı. Korkuyla gözlerim aralandı. Kalbim fazla hızlıydı. Chanyeol'u aradı gözlerim. Onu az önce benim durduğum yerden giden arabaya bakarken gördüm. Gözlerimin dolduğunu görüşüm bozulunca anladım. 

Az önce ne olduğu kavrayamamıştım. 

Biri arabayı bile isteye benim üzerime doğru sürmüştü, biri bana zarar vermek istemişti. Araba gözden kaybolduğunda Chanyeol direkt yanıma gelmiş ve bana korkuyla bakmıştı. ''İyi misiniz? Bay Kim, cevap verin!'' O kadar şaşkın ve korkmuştum ki asla ağzımı açıp tek kelime söyleyemiyordum bu sebeple Chanyeol, sinirlenmiş ve birden dalıp gitmiş gözlerimi kendi kahverengilikleriyle zorla buluşturup yüzüme doğru bağırdı. ''Jongin!'' Bu az da olsa kendime gelmemi sağladı. 

Dolu gözlerimden iki yaş ben engelleyemeden kaçtı.

''İyiyim.'' Dedim fısıltıyla. Chanyeol'un şimdiye kadar gördüğüm en yumuşak bakışlarıyla karşılaştım. Kollarımdan tutup beni kaldırmaya çalıştım ancak beni çekerken ne yapacağımı şaşırdığımdan ayağımı incitmiştim. İnlediğimde durdu ve sinirli sesini duymamı sağladı. 

''Bu mu iyi halin?'' Normalde nefret ederdim bu durumdan fakat eğer bana bu şekilde davranmaya devam ederse ona karşılık verip üste çıkmak yerine küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlayabilirdim. Alt dudağımı ısırdım ve kendim usulca kalkmayı denedim. Bir elimle arabadan destek alıyordum.

''Ben iyiyim. Sadece hafif bir burkulma.'' Şimdi düşüneceğim şeyin cidden burkulan ayağım olacağını mı düşünüyordu? Yine de bu Chanyeol'u durdurmadı ve beni kendi vücuduna yaslayarak arka kapıya yürüttü, kapıyı açtı ve içine oturmama yardım etti. Hızla kendisi sürücü koltuğuna geçti ve aynadan bana baktı.

''Hastaneye gidiyoruz.''

Çok üzerinde durduğu emniyet kemerini bile o an bağlamadan arabayı çalıştırdı ve bir önceki arabanın yaptığı gibi park yerinden hızla çıktı. Soğukkanlılığımı korumak adına başımı cam tarafına çevirdim. ''Gerek yok, küçük bir burkulma. Eve gidelim.''

Her şey bir anda olmuştu. Arabanın üzerime gelişi, Chanyeol'un beni yoldan alışı, benim o anda şaşkınlıktan kalışım ve ayağımı incitmem. Aklım durmuştu, olanlar hala bir rüya-hayalmiş gibi geliyordu. Birden gülmeye başladığımda Chanyeol yine aynadan bana baktı. Deli gibi gülmeye devam ediyordum. Ayrıca silemediğim gözlerimden yaşlar akmayı sürdürüyordu. 

''Tanrım, o kadar komik ki!'' Chanyeol'un ellerinin kasılışını gördüm. Direksiyonu parçalamak istiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. 

Chanyeol hiçbir şey demeden sürmeye devam etti, o kadar hızla çok çabuk hastaneye geldik; arabayı aniden durdurdu ve benim vücudum öne doğru savruldu. Chanyeol, rahatça arabadan indi ve benim kapımı açtı. ''Sakin olabilirsin.''

Bana öyle bir baktı ki tüylerim diken diken oldu. Ayağımın sızısını unutmuş bile olabilirdim. 

''Tutun bana,'' Ellerimle omuzlarına sarıldım ve o beni yavaşça arabadan çıkardı. Kapıyı kapadı ve gerçekten bu kadarına lüzum olmasa bile beni tekrar bedenine yasladı. Onunla birlikte hastaneye girdim, Chanyeol uğraşması için bir doktorla konuşuyordu. Bekleyen insanları gördüm, sonra başımı çevirip Chanyeol'e baktım. Bana hallettiğini anlatan bir bakış attı ve yine yürütmeye başladı. Odaya alındığımda Chanyeol, beni doktora emanet etmişti. Dışarıya çıktığında bütün bedenim bir zincirden kurtulmuşçasına rahatladı. Başımı duvara yasladım ancak o sırada doktor içeri girdi.

''Kim Jongin?'' Başımı sallayıp onay verdim. Hemen yanıma gelip zaten Chanyeol'un söylediği incinmiş ayağıma bakmaya başladı. ''Acıyor mu?'' Dedi hareket ettirmeye çalışarak. Hafifçe inledim ve tekrar başımı salladım. Daha dikkatli davranmayı denedi. O sırada dışarıdaki Chanyeol'u düşündüm. Bir hayatı ona borçluydum. O olmasaydı şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağımı asla bilemezdim ama bu his, beni mahvediyordu. Ona borçlu olmayı sevmemiştim kesinlikle.

Büyük ihtimalle de şu an her şeyi babama anlatacaktı. İşim var dediğinde başka hiçbir şey aklıma gelmiyordu.

''Evet, kırık yok ancak dediğiniz gibi incinmiş. Birkaç gün üzerine basmamaya çalışın.'' Ayağımı sarması için bir hemşireyi yönlendirirken o da diğer hastalar için odadan çıktı ve ben de hemşirenin işi bitene kadar gözlerimi kapayıp başımı yine duvara yasladım. Hemşire işini bitirip aynı şekilde odadan çıkarken sarılmış ayağıma baktım. Kendi kendime oynatmayı denedim ama hala acı çekiyordum. 

Ayakkabımı giymeyip sadece arkasına bastım. Oturduğum yerden kaydım ve yere basmayı denedim; aynı zamanda odaya Chanyeol girmiş ve beni görmüştü. ''Doktora sordum, basmaman gerekiyor.'' Birden önüme geldi.

''Biraz yürüyebilirim.'' Chanyeol beni dinlemeden belime sıkıca sarıldı ve kolayca beni yönlendirdi. İncinen ayağımı yere basıyor bile olmuyordum neredeyse, o kadar güçlü tutuşu vardı. Birlikte odadan çıktığımızda sessizdik. Hala kendimde değildim ve Chanyeol'un bana vakit verdiği söylenemezdi. ''Babamı mı aradın?'' Başta sustu. Tabi ki! Her zaman susması ve defalarca kez düşünmesi gerekirdi.

''Evet.'' 

Babamın Chanyeol'u niçin işe aldığını hatırladım; hiçbir zaman böyle bir şeyi hayal etmezdim, her zaman abartı görürdüm ama şimdi durunca ve bakınca bundan ne kadar nefret etsem bile Chanyeol'un işini yapmış olması beni memnun etmişti. Evet, hala ona borçluymuş gibi hissediyordum ve bu hissin harika olduğu söylenemezdi benim için lakin o olmasaydı orada ne yapardım hiç bilmiyordum. 

O anda başka bir şeyi hatırladım. Bana bugün gelen mesajı. Daehyun'un mesajını.

''Ne oldu?'' Chanyeol'un meraklı bakışları beni buldu. Normal bir zamanda olsa sevineceğim yakınlığı bu kez beni gerdi. Başımı çevirip temiz havaya çıktığımızda derin bir nefes aldım. 

''Hiçbir şey,'' dedim aklımdaki mesajı devamlı tekrar ederek. Daehyun mesajında yüzüne yapılan şeyden sonra nefret dolu bir mesaj atmış ve başıma gelecek her şeyi hak edeceğimi yazmıştı. O muydu? O yapabilir miydi? Benden bir arabayla üzerime gelip beni ezmek isteyecek kadar mı nefret duyuyordu? ''Eve gitmek istemiyorum.'' Chanyeol'e, arabanın yanına geldiğimizde söyledim. O ise kapımı açtı ilk.

''Üzgünüm, Bay Kim eve geçmeniz gerektiğini söyledi. Eve gitmeliyiz.'' Babamın bunu diyeceğini tahmin etmeliydim, şimdi ne yaparsam yapayım Chanyeol'u bu düşünceden uzaklaştıramayacaktım çünkü her daim babamın emirleri benimkilerden daha önemliydi. Ayrıca Chanyeol benimle yine resmi bir şekilde konuşmaya başlamıştı. Arabaya oturmama yardım edeceğinde bu sefer kendi isteğimle arkaya oturdum ve kapıyı kapadım. Başımı cama yasladım.

Düşündüm. Daehyun muydu o kişi? Eğer o ise bana zarar mı verecekti yoksa amacı yalnızca korkutmak mıydı çünkü göremesem de araba beni ezmek isterken Chanyeol'un beni çekmesiyle sanki bu beklenmiş gibi anında arabayı kırıp otoparktan çıkmış olması beni bu düşünceye itiyordu ama ya başka biriyse? Babamın her zaman görmezden geldiğim düşmanlarından biriyse? 

Gözlerim ayağıma kaydı ve sarılı ayağımı izledim bir süre. Bilmiyordum.


	9. shut your mouth

''Nasıl bu kadar yakına gelmelerine izin verirsin?'' Babamın sesini koridorun sonundan bile duyabiliyordum. Gözlerimi açtığımda ne zaman, hangi ara odama geldiğimi hatırlamıyordum; bu şaşkınlığı bir kenara bırakıp babamın sesine odaklandım. ''Neden işe aldım seni ben?'' İçimdeki kötü hissi göndermeyi denemek isterdim ama yapabileceğim bir vakit verilmiyordu bana. Yatağımdan doğruldum ve incinmiş ayağımı kendime çektim. ''O kişinin kim olduğunu öğreneceksiniz, duydunuz mu?'' Ayakta durmayı deneyerek yataktan kalktım. İncinmiş ayağıma basmamaya çalışarak, daha doğrusu sekerek gitmiş ve kapımı açmıştım ve o anda babamın 'dağılın' deyişini işitmiştim. 

Babamın çalışma odasından çıkan adamları gördüğümde kapıda durmaya devam ettim, hepsi yeni azarlanmanın verdiği hafif sinir ve üzüntüyle merdivenlerden inmeye başlamıştı. En son çıkan kişiyi gördüğümde başımı uzatıp adını seslendim. ''Chanyeol?'' Birden bomboş bakan gözleri ismini seslenmem ile şaşkınlıkla doldu. Omuzlarının sallandığını hissettim. Başı bana çevrildi ve ben olduğumu gördüğünde tamamen boş ifadesine geri döndü. 

Koridorun sonuna doğru, benim odamın olduğu yere gelirken bedenimi daha fazla pervaza yaslamaya engel olamadım. Chanyeol ise kısa sürede dibimde bitmişti. Şimdi ben, neden onu yanıma çağırdığımı bile bilmeden ona ne diyeceğimi düşünüyordum. Neyse ki konuşmayı ilk o başlatmış oldu. ''Burada böyle durmanız doğru değil. Uzanmalı ve dinlenmelisiniz.'' Beni odama getirip yatağıma kadar taşıyanın Chanyeol dışında birinin olması ihtimali yoktu. Bunu kavradığımda alt dudağımı ısırdım. 

''Babam kızdı mı?'' Saçma bir soruydu ve ben sadece konuşmak için konuşmaya çalıştığımı çoktan anlayabilmiştim. Yalnızca birkaç bağırışla cümleler duysam bile ellerinde ne olduğunu merak ediyordum. Daehyun olma ihtimaline yahut babamın düşmanlarının bunu yapabileceğine kafa yormaktan beni kurtaracak bir nokta var mıydı? Tam bu sırada Chanyeol'e Daehyun'un mesajını göstermek geldi. Eğer Daehyun ise bu iş fazla büyümeden biterdi ama değilse? Onunla konuşabilirdim, evet, Daehyun ile ben konuşur ve bunu onun yapıp yapmadığını öğrenebilirdim. O aptalın ağzından her şeyi kolaylıkla alabilirdim. Başımı sağa sola hafifçe salladım. ''Arabayı hazırlayabilir misin? Bir yere gitmem gerekiyor.'' Chanyeol birden konu değiştirmiş olmama laf etmedi ancak ondan bile yanımda gelmesini kolaylıkla isterken beni reddetmişti.

''Üzgünüm, Bay Kim. Babanız sizin birkaç evde kalmanızı uygun gördü, birkaç gün eve kalmanız sizin yararınıza.'' 

Şaşkınlıkla dudaklarım aralandı. ''Ne?'' Durumun vaziyetini yüz ifadesi bile belli ediyordu. ''Beni evde tutamazsınız! Gitmek istiyorum.'' 

''Üzgünüm, efendim.'' diyerek yeniledi cümlesini. Sinirden çenem kasılmıştı ve karşımdakine yumruk atmamak için bu kez ben kendimi çok zor durduruyordum. ''Eğer hala gitmek için ısrar ederseniz, sizi durdurmak için güç uygulamak zorunda kalırım. Babanızın emri bu şekilde.'' Hislerim çoğu zaman beni yanıltmazdı: Chanyeol'un bana güç uygulayabilme fırsatı kendisini feci keyiflendirmişe benziyordu, hatta anlamamak için aptal falan olmalıydım. Ona zor zamanlar yaşatan beni dövebilme ihtimali onu mutlu ediyordu. O an kafayı yemiş olduğumu bile düşündüm. Sinirle geri döndüm ve küfürler ederek kapımı kapattım. 

Bu kadarını beklemiyordum. Babamın sinirleneceğini, beni bile azarlayacağını (ki hala azarlanmamış olmam olmayacağı anlamına da gelmiyordu) düşünmüştüm ama bu kadarını beklemezdim. Dışarıya çıkmama izin vermemek ne demekti? Yatağıma kadar yürüyüp oturdum. Telefonumu yatağımın yanında bulduğumda içimden Chanyeol'e küfür ediyordum. Nefret ediyordum bu heriften, nefret! 

Sehun'un numarasını bulup hızla aradım. Birkaç çalıştan sonra hemen bakmıştı ve neşeli sesi bana olanları bilmediğini gösteriyordu. ''Beni özledin, değil mi?'' Keyfimin kaçık olması bu şakaya veyahut tatlılığa tepki vermemi engelledi.

''Sanırım az sonra katil olacağım,'' deyip başımı yastığıma düşürdüm. 

Sehun hışırtı seslerinden sonra yine konuştu. ''Ne? Jongin sen iyi misin? Boş ver, Baekhyun katil olmana değmez.'' İşte bu, biraz olsun kıkırdamama yardımcı oldu. ''Ne oldu, anlatacak mısın?'' 

Ona, onunla ayrıldıktan sonra neler olduğunu en ince detayına kadar döktüm. Bazen Sehun sinirden bağırıp dursa yahut hemen evime gelmek için beni bölmüş olsa da hepsini anlattım. Bittiğinde ise en son yaşananları aktardım. ''Evden çıkmam yasak resmen. Kaç yaşındayım? 16?''

''Pekala, Bay Asi.'' Sehun'dan gelecek önerilere hazır olup olmadığıma emin olamadım. ''Sence de baban biraz olsun haklı değil mi? Zaten peşine koruma takma sebebi de buydu ve koruma varken böyle bir şeyin yaşanması babanı korkutmuştur.'' Sehun'un haklı konuşmalar yapmasından nefret ediyordum. Benim tarafımda olmalıydı. 

İç çektim. ''Lakin kesinlikle dışarıya çıkmam lazım, Sehun.'' Daehyun ile konuşmak istediğimi ona söylemeliydim. ''Hayatımın sonuna kadar evde kalamam ya! Mutlaka çıkacağım. Hem bence sadece göz korkutmak için yapıldı. Beni öldürmek isteseydi Chanyeol'un etrafımda olduğu, en azından bu kadar yakınımda olduğu bir yeri seçmezlerdi. Ayağımı da Chanyeol beni yoldan çekmek istediği için incittim zaten.''

Sehun birkaç saniye ciddi bir şekilde düşündü. ''Neden inatla dışarıya çıkmak istiyorsun? En azından ayağın iyileşene kadar evde kal. Canının sıkılmasından korkuyorsan birlikte evde bir şeyler yapabiliriz?''

''Tamam, bunu söylemeyecektim ancak sen de benim yanımda değilsin.'' Sehun'un göz devirdiğinden adım gibi emindim. ''Bunu yapmış olabileceğini düşündüğüm biri var ve onunla konuşmalıyım.''

''Ne?'' Sehun çığlık attığında telefonu kendimden uzaklaştırdım ve iyi olduğunu düşündüğüm zaman kulağıma yaklaştırdım. ''Sen manyak mısın, Jongin? Madem yapmış olduğunu düşündüğün biri var, babana söylemelisin. O bununla uğraşabilir.''

''Biliyorum, biliyorum ama...'' Daehyun'u savunmak için iyi bir neden bile bulamıyordum, sadece hislerim onunla konuşmam gerektiğini söylüyordu. ''Beni anlamıyorsun.'' Deyip dudak büzdüm. Beni görmese de tepkilerimi az çok anlıyordu büyük ihtimalle. ''Her neyse, belki de haklısın. Evde kalmalı ve ayağım iyileşene kadar dinlenmeliyim.''

En yakın arkadaşım biraz durdu ve mırıldandı. ''Neden içimde kötü bir his var?'' 

Hafifçe gülümsedim. ''Yersiz korkularını sil. Evde bana hiçbir şey yapamazlar zaten, doğrusun. Elimden geldiğince dinleneceğim. Sonra konuşalım mı?'' 

Sehun son kez bana buraya gelip gelmemesini istediğimi sordu ve ben onu reddettim. Bugünlük gerçekten yanımda birini istemiyordum. Yalnızca dinlenip kendime gelmek ve uygun bir vakitte babam ile konuşmak niyetindeydim. Telefonu kapattığımda eski yerine koydum ve bacağımı kaldırıp incinen ayağıma baktım. Hareket etmediğimde acıdığı yoktu fakat ufak hareketler yaptığımda bile sızlıyordu. Dayanamayacağım kadar değildi. 

Bir kez daha uyumayı düşündüm ben de. Yemek saatine kadar uyumak için gözlerimi kapadım. Tekrar uykuya dalmak zor olsa da iki saatlik uykudan sonra uyanmış ve etrafıma bakmıştım. Güneş batmıştı ve hiçbir yer görünmüyordu düzgünce. Doğrulup karışan saçlarımı bu kez ben ellerimle karıştırmıştım. Yataktan kalkıp yavaş yavaş yürüyüp ışığımı açmış ve yüzümü yıkamak için banyoya girmiştim. 

''Bay Kim?'' Odamdan bana seslenen kişiyi duyduğumda doğruldum ve havlumu boynuma asıp yine aynı yavaş adımlarla odama yürüdüm. Gelen Bayan Seohyun'du. 

''Evet?'' Benim için tuttuğu tepsiye baktım. 

''Anneniz yemeğinizi getirmemi istedi.'' Neydi bu şimdi? Alt tarafı ayağımı burkmuştum. Ben sandalyeme yerleştiğimde o masama akşam yemeğimi taşıdığı tepsiyi bıraktı. 

''Babam çalışma odasında mı?'' Tepsiyi kendimden uzaklaştırdım çünkü sabahtan beri hiçbir şey ağzıma koymamış olsam dahi kendimi aç hissetmiyordum. ''Onunla konuşmalıyım.''

''Babanız evden çıktı, Bay Kim.'' Kaşlarım çatıldı. Sırtımı sandalyeye yaslarken kollarımı göğsümde birleştirdim. ''İşi olduğunu söyledi. Evde yalnızca anneniz var.''

''Chanyeol nerede?'' Dedim birden. Başta neye şaşırdığını anlamasam da sonrasında büyük olasılıkla gayri resmi oluşuma şaşırdığını düşündüm. ''Yanıma gönderebilir misin?'' 

Dudaklarının tereddütle kıpraşması beni yavaş yavaş sinirlendirse bile inatla konuşmasını beklediğimi ve beni cevapsız bırakamayacağını bildiğinden er ya da geç konuştu. ''O da şu anda burada değil, efendim.'' Geçen sefer de aynı şekilde olmasaydı bu duruma tepki gösterebilirdim ama bu durum beni hiç şaşırtmadı. Aksine memnun etti. 

''Pekala,'' dedim tepsiyi kendime çekerken. ''Yemeğimi yiyeceğim. Bu akşam kimse beni rahatsız etmesin. Annemle ben konuşurum.''

Bayan Seohyun başını sallayıp odamdan çıktığında ayağa kalkıp dolabıma yöneldim ve giyebilecek uygun kıyafetler için bakınmaya başladım. Bir siyah kazak, aynı renk pantolon ve bordo ceketime karar verip üzerimi değiştirdiğimde telefonumu ve cüzdanımı alıp annemin çalışma odasına girdim. Annemi kitap okurken bulmuştum. 

''Jongin?'' Kitaptan başını kaldırıp bana baktı. Yüzüme bakıp gülümsemesinden annemin hiçbir şey bilmediğini anlamak zor olmadı benim için. Babamın endişe etmemesi için hiçbir şey demediğini kavradım, benim anlayacağımı ve buna ayak uyduracağımı tahmin ettiğinden bana öncesinde bir şey de söylememişti.

Annemin yanına gidip kollarımı arkadan ona doladım. ''Anne.'' Yapabildiği kadar bana sıkıca sarıldı. 

''Bugün babandan ayağını incittiğini duydum. İyi misin? Baban bana senin dinlenmen gerektiğini söyledi, ben de yorulma diye yemeğini odana getirttim.'' Ona teşekkür ettim. 

''Sanırım dinlenmem gerekiyor.'' Bazen annemin dikkatsiz bir kadın olması beni mutlu ediyordu. ''Önemli bir şey değil, sadece aptalca bir hataydı.'' Annem başını salladı ve ben odama gideceğimi söylerken kitabını okumaya geri döndü. Ben de bu kadar sessiz evde bir saatte halledebileceğim iş için ilk önce Daehyun'a mesaj atıp onunla buluşmak istediğimi yazdım. Cevabı geciktirmemiş olması beni hayrete düşürmedi. 

İncinen ayağımı fazla kullanmamaya dikkat ederek, salondan doğru arka bahçeye çıktım. Önden çıkamayacağım kesindi, Chanyeol evde olmamasına rağmen babamın güvenliği oraya diktiği ve onlara benim dışarıya çıkma iznimin olmadığını söylediği gerçeği işimi imkansızlaştırırdı. Bu sebeple güvenliğin en az olduğu ve benim kaçmak için komşu bahçeye geçebileceğim arka bahçe en iyi seçeneğimdi. Bayan Seohyun'un da beni görmemesi lazımdı. Hızla arka bahçeye çıkıp kapıyı kapadım ve birine yakalanmadan seke seke yan taraftaki bahçeye geçebilmek için bahçıvanın her daim burada bıraktığı küçük merdiveni alıp duvara dayadım; dikkatle tırmanıp duvarın üstüne çıktım. İnmek için zıplamam gerekiyordu ancak bunu ayağım böyle iken yapamazdım. Sağlam olan sağ ayağımı esnetip aşağıya bıraktım ve tüm ağırlığımı almasına izin vererek tek ayağımın üzerine düştüm. Bu yine de diğer ayağımın sızlamasına engel olmamıştı. 

Daha fazla sızlanmadan bahçeden çıktım ve tersi yönde ilerleyip bir taksi bulmak için ana caddeye ilerledim. Neyse ki en azından bunu bulmak o kadar zor olmamıştı. Kendimi bir taksiye attığımda arkama baktım ve rahat bir nefes aldım. Taksiciye Daehyun'un buluşmak için gideceğim adresi verdim.

Gidene kadar sırtımı yaslayıp rahat nefesler çekerek ve yolu izleyerek yolculuğumu sürdürdüm. 

Aslında Daehyun ile buluşmak akıllıca bir seçenek değildi fakat bana bunu yapmayı isteyenin Daehyun'un olup olmadığını anlamak için onunla yüz yüze gelmeliydim. Buna ihtiyacım vardı. İşin en kötüsü, bu ayağım ile yine Daehyun'un karşısında zayıf görünecek olmamdı. Bunu belli etmemek ise imkansıza yakındı. 

Taksici geldiğimizi söylediğinde parayı verip indim ve dediği marketin otoparkında beklemeye başladım. Etrafta insanların olması her zaman daha iyiydi. Kalçamı bir arabanın kaputuna yaslamakta sıkıntı görmedim. Daehyun'u aramak içimden geçse de beklemek daha iyi geldi. En sonunda biri otoparka girdiğinde doğruldum lakin gelen Daehyun değildi. 

''Üzgünüm,'' dedi benim karşımdayken. Lacivert kep takan, beyaz bir tişört ile mavi gömlek giyen genç bir adamdı. ''Arabama binebilir miyim?'' Onun önünde durduğumu fark ettiğimde kenara çekildim ve onun arabasına binip gitmesine izin verdim. O araba gözden çıktığında karşıdan izlendiğimi fark edip başımı oraya çevirdim.

Daehyun.

Onu gördüğümü anladığında yanıma geldi ve etrafına bakındı. ''Koruman yok.''

Omuz silktim. ''Sana dediğim gibi. Gerçi bana o şerefsiz olsa da geleceğini söyledin.'' Bana yazdığı mesajı ona hatırlattığımda dudağı kıvrıldı. Chanyeol'den korkuyor olduğunu ona söyleyip kışkırtmayacaktım ama gerçek buydu. Burada fazla bulunmayacağımı kendime hatırlatırken boğazımı temizlemek için öksürdüm ve direkt konuya girdim. ''Sabah yazdığın mesajı açıklamak istersin diye düşünüyorum?''

Daehyun yüzüme baktı, sonra sıkıntıyla iç çekip ellerini saçlarından geçirdi. ''Gereksiz bir mesaj. Sarhoştum.''

''Öğlen 1'de mi?''

Benim az önce yaptığım gibi omuz silkti. ''Günün her saatinde içerim.'' Hala bugün başıma gelen şeyin onun yüzünden mi olup olmadığını anlayamıyordum. ''Bunu ciddiye alıp buluşmak istemen bile saçma, Jongin.''

''Bilirsin, her gün başıma gelen her şeyi hak ettiğimle ve canımın acıyacağı ile ilgili mesaj almıyorum.'' Daehyun sırıttı ve alay eder gibi yüzünü buruşturdu. 

''Sen Kim Jongin'sin.'' dedi. ''Elbette böyle mesajlar alıyorsun.'' Açıkçası insanların benim hakkımda en kötü dilekleri olduğuna zaten emindim ancak ilk kez biri bana direkt olarak gelip acı çekeceğimi söylüyordu. Bunu daha önce Baekhyun bile dememişti. Gerçi onun tarzı asla böyle bir şey olamazdı. ''İnsanlara yaptıklarından sonra sana aşk mesajları mı atacağını düşünüyorsun?''

''Konuyu saptırıyorsun.'' Ağrıyan ayağımın acısıyla yüzüm buruşsa dahi Daehyun için bunun daha farklı yorumlanacağına kesindim. ''Canımın acıyacağını söyledin.'' 

''Acıyacak.'' Parmağındaki yüzüklere baktı ve onlarla oynadı. ''Ben yalnızca bu kadar erken olmasını beklemiyordum.'' Bana bunu dediği anda bir şeyden emin olmuştum: Bugün beni arabayla ezmek isteyen kesinlikle Daehyun değildi. O bunu yapamazdı. O bu kadar cesur olamazdı, hiç olmamıştı. ''Köpeğin olmadan yanıma gelmeni hiç beklememiştim.'' Yaptığımın dünyanın en aptalca olayıymış gibi dalga geçmesi sinirlerimi bozdu. Bir adım geriye çıkarken ne düşündüğümü tahmin etmiş gibi yüzüklerine bakmaktan vazgeçti. 

''Burada insanlar var.'' Başını salladı. İnsanların arasındayken bana hiçbir şey yapamazdı. 

Üzerime doğru gelmeye başlarken ben de kendimi bu yarı sakat halimle nasıl savunabilirim diye bakıyordum. Beni yakamdan tutup kendine çektiğinde kaşlarım çatıldı. ''Bana dokunursan seni öldürürüm.'' Tehditkar görünmesi için her şeyi yaptığımı sanıyordum. Daehyun ise sadece güldü. 

''Sana, bana yaptığını vereceğim yalnızca.'' Yakamı bırakıp birden yumruğunu gözüme indirirken bedenimin dengesini koruyamamış ve yere serilmiştim. Bizi durduran -aslında Daehyun'u durduran olur mu diye bakınmak istesem de o bunu müsaade etmeden üstüme oturmuş ve yüzük olan sağ eliyle bir kere daha yumruk atmış aynı noktaya. Müthiş bir acı oraya toplanmıştı, hatta görmesem de eminim kaşım kanıyordu. Onu üzerimden itmek için bütün gücümü kullanarak onu yan döndürdüm ve incinen ayağım sızlansa dahi iki kere düşünmeden ben de onun yüzüne bir tane indirdim. Kuruyan bir yarası açılıp tekrar kanamaya başladığında gülen suratı düştü. Kendimi geri çekmek isterken beni ceketimin arkasından tuttu ve yere çekti. Yine üstüme çıkmak isterken debelendim. ''Seni o kadar kolay bırakmam.'' 

Bu kadar sinirli olmasına asla anlam veremeyecektim.

Debelenmeye devam ederken Daehyun geri çekildi ve karşıma, yere düştü. Onu bu hale getireni görmek için başımı kaldırdım. Chanyeol.

Güçsüz bir şekilde olduğum yerde uzanmayı sürdürürken Chanyeol'u bu kez durdurmayarak Daehyun'u benzetmesine izin verdim. Daehyun'un ona karşı koymaya çalıştığını ve ona vurduğunu anlayabiliyordum fakat başımı çevirip baktığımda Chanyeol'un buna daha fazla sinirlenerek ona elinden geldiğince benzettiğini gördüm. Daehyun, acı bir inlemeyle ağzındaki kanı tükürürken bir daha da kalkıp Chanyeol'e vuracak enerji bulamadı. Bu da Chanyeol'un onun üzerinden çekilmesine sebep oldu.

Chanyeol, onun üstünden kalkıp benim yanıma geldi. Hiçbir şey söylemedi lakin halimi görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. Beni ayağa kaldırmak için eğildi sanırken, birden onun tarafından kolay olmasa da kucağında taşınırken buldum kendimi. Şaşkınlıkla onun çehresini seyrederken o buraya kadar geldiği özel arabasına yürüyordu.

''Chanyeol,'' dedim benim için kapıyı açarken. Beni ancak kendisi arka koltuğa oturtmuştu ve ben hala arkada bizi izleyen birkaç insanı ve Daehyun'un acı dolu iniltilerini duyuyordum. Ayrıca Chanyeol'un aynı benim gibi patlamış kaşını fark etmiştim. Bir kez daha adını seslendiğimde bana baktı ve kendi şoför koltuğuna geçip kemerini bağladı. 

''Sakın o çeneni açma.'' 

Ne kadar sinirli olduğunu üslubundan, hareketlerinde, ses tonundan anladığım için sessizce başımı pencereye çevirip beni eve götürmesine izin verdim.


	10. housemate, yixing

Arabada ölüm sessizliğinden başka bir şey yoktu ve ben ilk defa gerçekten Chanyeol'den çekiniyordum; daha çok yüzüm zaten dağılmış olduğundan çenemi açıp tekrar dayak yemeye dayanamayacağımdı. Ezberlediğim yollardan ilerlerken en azından ona nereye gittiğimizi sorabileceğimi düşünerek sızlayan dudaklarımı araladım. ''Nereye götürüyorsun beni? Eve mi?'' Büyük ihtimalle babam evde olmadığımı biliyordu ve Chanyeol evde olmadığından babamın patlayacağı tek bir kişi vardı: Ben. 

Chanyeol hiçbir şey söylemediği için ellerimle dudaklarımı yoklayıp durum hasar tespiti yapmaya karar verdim. Kaşımdaki kan kurumuştu ama yine de oraya dokunacak cesarete sahip değildim. Gereğinden fazla canım yanmıştı, Daehyun'un emindim daha kötü olduğundan ancak bu yine de içimdeki nefreti susturmuyor, aksine körüklüyordu. Zaten incinmiş bir ayakla onunla karşı karşıya gelmek oldukça aptalcaydı ancak bundan pişman olmadığımı da hissediyordum. Gözlerim dikiz aynasına kaydı. ''Daehyun değildi,'' birden keskin gözleri sinirle bana döndü ve ben duraksadım. ''Üzerime araba süren kişi.''

''Böyle mi söyledi?'' Buz gibi sesi arabanın içinde yankılandı fakat konuşmuş olmasına artık sevinecek kıvama gelmiştim. Yutkunmak zor olsa da çabalamış ve parmaklarımla dudaklarımı yoklarken onunla konuşmuştum. 

''Hayır ama o değil.''

''Nereden biliyorsun?'' Konuyu dağılmış yüzüm varken, bütün kemiklerim sızlıyorken ve Chanyeol sinirliyken başka yere çekmek pek akıl karı değildi ama kendimi durdurabildiğim söylenemezdi. 

''Benimle resmi konuşmuyorsun.'' Arabayı sola çevirdi ve bu, bizim eve gitmemiz gereken yoldan tamamen farklı bir yoldu. Nereye gittiğimizi çözmeye çalışıyordum. ''Nereye gidiyoruz? Burası evime gidilen yol değil.''

Chanyeol, konuşmadı. Soruma yanıt vermemek adına mıydı yoksa resmi konuşmasını yüzüne söylediğimden rahatsız mı olmuştu bilmiyordum lakin şimdi ona ne dersem diyeyim konuşturamayacağımın farkındaydım. Az çok Chanyeol'u tanımaya başlamıştım. O sessizce arabayı sürmeye devam ederken, ben şehrin yoğunluğunun az olduğu caddelerden geçerken dışarıyı izliyordum. Yani her zamanki gibi rollerimizdeydik. Yaklaşık on dakika sonra bir evin önünde durduğumuzda Chanyeol'e aynadan bakmaya çalıştım ama çoktan arabadan inmiş, benim oturduğum tarafın kapısını açmıştı. Arabaya bindirmeden önceki gibi kucağına alacak mı diye merak etsem de böyle bir şey yapmamıştı; direkt elini uzatıp tutmamı beklemiş, ben de elini tutunca da dikkatle beni arabadan indirmişti. Sadece ayağıma ağırlık vermeyeyim diye ona yaslanmama da izin veriyordu.

Birlikte getirdiği evin bahçesine girerken incelemeye çalıştım; fazla büyük bir ev değildi, daha çok müştemilat gibi dursa da böyle olmadığını biliyordum. Chanyeol sayesinde hızlıca evin kapısına geldik, önce kapıyı, ardından da ilk koridorun ışığını açtı. Yüzüne bakmak ve ona bir kez daha buranın neresi olduğunu sormak istesem de inatla bakışları benden kaçıyordu. Hala sinirli olmasına veriyordum bunu. 

Yavaşça koridorda yürüyüp geniş salona geldim, dikkatle beni koltuğa oturttu. Bu sefer yüzüme baktığında kuruyan dudaklarımı yaladım. ''Neredeyiz?'' Ceketini çıkarıp arkasındaki koltuğun üzerine bıraktı. 

''Burada bekle.'' Yine benimle gayri resmi bir şekilde konuşmuştu. Ne hissetmem gerektiğini çözemezken o çoktan salondan çıkmış ve üst kata yönelmişti. Etrafıma göz attım. Amerikan mutfağı olduğundan içerisi bir hayli geniş ve rahat görünüyordu. Önümdeki sehpada sadece bir tabak ve yarım kalmış pizza dilimi vardı. Duvarda yalnızca bir tane tablo dışında hiçbir şey yoktu, benden uzaktaki dolapta da fazla eşya yoktu. Koltuklar büyük salona göre seçilmişti. Bunlar dışında göze çarpan sadece küçük ayrıntılardı. 

Chanyeol, merdivenlerden inip yanıma geldi, elinde ilk yardım çantası vardı. Her şeyi tek tek çıkarıp önümüzdeki sehpaya bıraktı. Gözlerini yüzüme çıkardığında onu seyrediyordum zaten, o bana dikkat etmeden pamuğu aldı, tentürdiyot döktü ve ardından kaşıma yaklaştı. Şimdi bile acıyordu, bu elbette daha da çok acıtacaktı; bileğini tuttuğumda gözlerini gözlerimle buluştu. ''Evin mi burası?'' Bileğini tutmamı umursamadan pamuğu kaşıma sürdü. Yavaştı ancak acı tazeydi, dudaklarımın arasından iniltinin kaçmasına engel olamadım. 

''Bir arkadaşım ile burada kalıyoruz.''

Cevabına karşılık yalnızca yüzümü buruşturmuştum, benlik bir durum olmadığını biliyordu. ''Peki, babam biliyor mu?''

''Hangisini?'' Diye sorduğunda yerimde hafifçe kıpırdandım, bana doğru biraz daha yaklaşıp kaşımla ilgileniyordu; bu sebeple uzun boynuyla bakışmak durumunda kalıyordum, ayrıca hafif parfümünün kokusunu da alabiliyordum. Gün boyu bu kokuyu tazeleyecek vakit bulamadığından olsa gerek hiç yok gibiydi. 

''Dışarıdayım, babam evde olmasa da gittiğimi biliyor olmalı.''

''Bilmiyor,'' dediğinde başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım, o da bana baktı tekrardan. ''Ama öğrenecek.'' Elbette, Chanyeol'un ona dışarıya çıkıp üstüne dayak yediğini söylememesi oldukça imkansız geliyordu kulağa.

''Neden buradayım?'' Chanyeol, kaşıma bandı yapıştırdıktan sonra yeni pamuk ile dudağıma geçtiğinde yoğunlaşmış gözlerini izliyordum. 

''Burada olacaksın,'' Yine gayri resmi konuşmuştu ama bundan daha önemli bir mesele vardı benim için. Kaşlarımı kaldırdım. ''Baban burada, yanımda olmanın daha güvenli olduğunu söyledi.''

Kaşlarımı çatmak istesem de tüm yüzüm uyuşmuştu. ''Ne zaman? Daha bu sabah ev hapsim vardı.''

Chanyeol ile onun arkadaşıyla kaldığı bu evde kalacak olmanın iyi mi yoksa kötü mü olduğunu kestiremiyordum; kestirebilecek bir zamanın içinde değildim fakat babamın normalde böyle kararlar aldığını düşünmezdim, bu yüzden bu kalma işinin benim için açıklanamayan birçok yönü vardı. 

''Bay Kim, bu gece beni arayıp talimat verdi, eve seni almak için geldiğimde evde değildin. Baban, aileni korumak istediği için annene sadece eşyalar için geldiğimi söyledim. Nereye gittiğini de telefondaki GPS uygulamasını kullanarak öğrendim.''

''Telefonumdan beni takip mi ediyordun?'' Chanyeol dudağımı da hallettikten sonra istemsizce kuruyan dudaklarımı ıslatmıştım, parmağını yaladığım için bana ters ters baktı. Başka zaman olsa bunun için kendimle gurur duyacağımı biliyordum. 

''Telefondan pek anlamıyorsun,'' Kirli pamukları topladı, geri kalan her şeyi çantanın içine koydu. ''İşe başladığımdan beri seni uygulamayla izliyordum ve hiç fark etmedin.''

Gerçekten de hiç fark etmemiştim, telefonu sadece Sehun ile konuşmak ya da bazen oyun oynamak için kullanırdım. Tabi bazen de müzik dinlerdim. Chanyeol'un ne zaman telefonumu alıp bir uygulama indirdiğini bilmiyordum. Aldatılmış gibi hissediyordum. Sinirle yüzümü buruşturmak isterken canım acıdığı için buna ekstra bir enerji harcamam gerekmemişti. ''Demek nerede olduğumu böyle buldun.'' Beni dinlemeden çantayı aldı, dolabın içine koydu ve ben daha hiçbir şey diyemeden dışarıya çıktı. Neden bunu yaptığını elinde çantamla gelince anladım. Eşyalarımı almıştı arabadan. ''Benimle bu şekilde konuşabiliyorsun,'' Çantamı elime verdi. ''Gayri resmi.''

''Baban, her türlü yetkiyi verdi.''

''Derken?'' Çantamı kendi elime kalıp Chanyeol'un kalkmamı gösterdiği gibi kalkıp onun arkasından üst kata çıktım. 

''Eğer evden kaçmayı çalışırsan seni durdurmak için her türlü yolu deneyebileceğimi söyledi. Merak etme seni öldürmeyeceğim,'' Bir kapının önüne gelene kadar yürüdü, durdu, bana baktı ve kapıyı açıp geçmemi bekledi. ''Ama ölmene neden olmayacak kadar dövebilirim.'' 

Chanyeol'u ilk defa o zaman açık ve net bir şekilde gülerken gördüm. Oldukça yapmacıktı, hayır doğru olan bu kelime değildi; sadece benim gibi birini durdurmak için her yola başvurabileceğini bilmek onu tatmin etmişti ve bunu göstermekten cidden çekinmemişti. Şaşkınca yüzüne bakarken Chanyeol, beni omzumdan hafifçe iteleyerek odanın içine aldı. Kendisi arkamdaydı. Hala gördüğüm şey yüzünden kendime geldiğim söylenemezdi. ''Banyo yapabilirsin, büyük ihtimalle sıcak bir banyodan sonra vücudun dayanamayacak ve zaten uykun gelecektir. Bir şey olursa aşağıdayım.''

Bir anda değişen, farklı görünen Chanyeol'a tepkisiz kalıyordum. O odadan çıkıp beni yapayalnız bıraktığında dahi şapşalca etrafı izleyip az önce ne olduğunu kendime soruyordum. Çantamı dolabın önüne bıraktım. İlk önce yatağa oturup olanları düşündüm. Babamı aramalı mıydım? Telefonumu cebimden çıkardım ama daha açmadan bile bu düşünceden vazgeçip onu komedinin üstüne bıraktım. Çantamı önüme çekip içindekileri çıkardım. Fazla bir şey yoktu lakin banyo yaptıktan sonra üzerime giyebileceğim her çeşit temiz kıyafeti almıştı. Eğer cidden burada kalacaksam daha sonrasında Chanyeol'dan bana bir şey getirmesini isterdim.

Bütün tozlu, kirli kıyafetlerimi çıkarıp katlayarak sandalyenin üstüne koydum; kapıya tıklatıldığında kapıyı hafifçe araladım. Chanyeol, elinde iki tane havluyla gelmişti. Yukarıdan bana baktı, havluları uzattı ve hiçbir şey söylemeden geri gitti. ''Suratsız haline geri dönmüş.'' Göz devirip odaya girip banyoya ilerledim. 

-

Gözlerimi araladığımda henüz saat çok erkendi, telefonumu elime alıp saat baktım. Yeni yeni 6'ydı: Dün Chanyeol'un dediği gibi banyo yaptıktan sonra yatağa girmiş ve hiçbir şey düşünemeden uyuyakalmıştım. Erken uyuduğum için erken kalkmış ve akşam yemeği yemediğim için acıkmıştım. Üstümdeki yorganı iteleyip ayağa kalktım ve gözlerimi ovuşturarak aşağıya inmeye karar verdim. Chanyeol'un uyuduğunu tahmin ediyordum. Yüzümdeki yaralar hala acıyordu, bütün kemiklerim sızlıyordu ve bu dün gecenin yorgunluğundan daha yoğundu. Sızlana sızlana merdivenlerden indim, Chanyeol'un hangi odada olduğunu bilmiyordum. 

Direkt buzdolabına ilerleyip dolabı açtım ve yiyebileceğim ne var diye bakındım. Çok fazla bir şey olmaması yüzümü düşürmeme sebep oldu. Sütü çıkardım ve birazını kafama diktim, ardından salamı ve kremi çıkardım. Tezgahın üzerinde ağzı bağlı olan ekmeklerden iki tane alarak tost makinesine bakınmaya başladım. Yoktu. Harika, böyle yiyecektim.

Kremi sürdüm ve arasına salamı koydum. Sütü, kutudan içecektim. Tostumu yerken yere çöktüm ve sütü yana bıraktım. Karnımı doyurduğumdan artık daha canlı bir şekilde düşünebiliyordum. Dün neler olduğunu kısaca hatırlayıp dudak büzdüm. Beni her şeyden çok babamın böyle bir karar alması şaşırtıyordu. Belki çoğunlukla da Chanyeol'un dün gülümsemiş olması. 

Pembe dudaklarının diğer iki uca esneyebileceğini kırk yıl düşünsem hayal edemezdim ama olmuştu; ve bunun sebebinin bana her türlü haltı yapabileceği için gelen zevki olduğunu düşünürsek de mutlu olmam saçmalıktı. Fakat tatmin olmuş gibi hissediyordum. Bir şekilde onu kendime çekmiştim. Beni dövmek istiyor olsa da. 

Elimi çırptım ve sütü kafama diktim, biten şişeyi gelişi güzel tezgaha fırlattım ve yerimden kalktım. Kalktığım an gördüğüm karartı ile çığlık atarken karartı da benim gibi çığlık atıp beline götürmüştü elini. Ardından benim karşısında savunmasız biri olduğumu anlayınca kendine gelip ellerini belinden çekmişti. ''Kimsin sen?'' Konuştuğu sırada onun arkasında kalan odanın kapısı hızla açılmıştı. 

''Yixing?'' Chanyeol, sanki uykudan kalkmamış gibi canlılıkla bize doğru ilerleyip ışığı açtı. Sabahın körü olduğundan birbirimizi seçemiyorduk. Işığı açtığında karartısından korktuğum kişiyi süzdüm. Benden daha kısa, takım elbiseli, siyah saçlı ama küpesi, piercingi ve boynundaki dövmesiyle tarz görünen bir çocuktu. Ve adı Yixing'ti. 

''Bu da kim?'' Ben yokmuşum gibi ona sorduğunda Chanyeol bir saniyeliğine bana bakıp arkadaşına dönmüştü. Dün bahsi çok kısacık da olsa geçmişti, ev arkadaşı bu olmalıydı. 

''İşim.'' Benden böyle bahsetmesine sinirlensem bile laf etmedim, Yixing denen adam bana döndü ve beni onu yaptığım gibi süzdü. Siyah saçları terlediğinden alnına yapışmıştı, gömleğinin yakaları kırışmıştı ve birkaç düğme çoktan açıktı. Yorulmuş olduğu belliydi. Bakışları da fazla bayıktı. 

''Bundan bahsetmedin.'' 

Hala ben burada değilmişçesine kendi aralarında konuşmaları moralimi bozarken tezgahın arkasından çıkarak onlara doğru yaklaştım. ''Vakit yoktu, dün gece gelmeyince işin olduğunu düşünerek aramadım seni.'' 

Yixing, başını salladı ve gerçekten yorgun olduğunu dile getirdi. Bana yine döndü ama hiçbir şey demedi. ''Dinleneceğim, odama çıkıyorum. Birkaç saat uyuyacağım, sonra yine işe gitmem gerekiyor.'' Chanyeol, onay verdi ve ikimizde bir süre merdivenleri çıkan Yixing'i izledik.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Yixing gözden kaybolunca Chanyeol bana sordu.

''Sadece çok acıkmıştım.'' Uykusuna dönmeyeceğini biliyordum. Ben daha fazla hiçbir şey dile getirmeden mutfağa ilerledi. Tezgaha fırlattığım süt kutusunu eline aldı, omzunun üstünden bana ters bir bakış attı; gülmeye çalışarak bar sandalyesine oturdum. Chanyeol boş kutuyu çöpe attı ve buzdolabını açtı. Oradan yumurta, soğan ve yemek yapabileceği her yiyeceği çıkarıyordu. Onu izliyordum. ''Dün bahsettiğin ev arkadaşın bu mu?'' 

Chanyeol, söylemedi bir şey lakin cevabın evet olduğu da belliydi. ''Ne iş yapıyor? Senin gibi bir koruma mı?'' Sanki kötü bir şey söylemişim gibi yine ters ters baktığında iç çektim. ''Yalnızca öyle göründü. Böyle ters bakmak zorunda mısın?''

''Evet,'' dedi hemencecik. ''Benim gibi korumalık yapıyor.''

Başımı salladım ve uzunca bir süre onun yumurtaları kızartmasını seyrettim, bu arada Chanyeol'u ilk defa takım elbisenin dışında bir kıyafetle görüyordum. Gri bir tişört ile aynı renkte bir eşofman altı giyiyordu. Bedeni bunların içinde daha büyük görünüyordu. 

''Burada kaç gün durmam gerekiyor?'' Hala iyi mi kötü mü bilmiyordum. ''Babamın böyle bir şey için talimat vermesi garip.'' Düşüncelerimi yüksek sesle dile getirdiğimi Chanyeol bana dönünce fark ettim.

''Neden garip? O seni korumak istiyor.''

''Senin yanında güvende olacağımı mı düşünüyor? Sen sadece dört aylık bir çalışansın.'' 

Chanyeol'un gözleri uzunca bir süre yüzümde kaldı. ''Haklısın ama benden başka güvenebileceği biri yok. Senin zaten özel korumanım ve benden, senin canını korumamı istiyor. Bunu yapıyorum çünkü benim işim bu.'' 

''Eğer ortada bir tehdit varsa bütün ailem tehlikededir.'' Annemi düşünüyordum, babam ailemi düşünüyordu biliyordum lakin benim korumam varken annemin savunmasız gibi görünmesi canımı sıkıyordu. Gerçi benim için çoğunlukla her şey bir göz korkutmaydı. 

''Baban ne düşünüyor bilmiyorum fakat neden seni korumak istediği ortada.'' Chanyeol söylemedi ama biliyordum: Çünkü ben şirketin varisiydim. Şirket için peşimize düşen, bizden açık açık nefret eden, yüzümüze gülüp iki yüzlülük yapan herkese inat babam o şirketi devralmamı bekliyordu benden. 

Chanyeol, kahvaltıyı hazırlayana kadar bir daha konuşmadık. Yerimde durup onun yemeği halletmesine izin verdim, bana yardım etmemi söylemedi; hiç de söylemezdi, bilincindeydim bunun. Hala patronunun oğlu olduğumdan mı, yanında durup onu gereceğimi düşündüğünden mi yoksa ayak bağı olarak gördüğünden mi emin değildim. Bütün masayı hazırlayıp önüme de kaşık ve çatalımı bıraktı. Kendisi de karşıma oturdu. Benimle birlikte yiyeceğini düşünmek beni güldürdü. Güldüğümü gördüğünde ne olduğunu anlamamış olsa bile kaşlarını çattı. Kaşığı alıp çorbayı tattım.

Harikaydı.

Ama bunu ona söylemeyecektim. Her şeyden yiyerek karnımı doyurduğumda Chanyeol tabakları toplamaya başladı. ''Hala burada ne kadar kalacağımı söylemedin.'' 

Chanyeol kirli tabakları makineye yerleştiriyordu. ''Bilmiyorum,'' deyip kestirip attı. ''Tek bildiğim evden çıkamadığın, çıksan bile bunun bensiz olamayacağı.''

Salondaki koltuğa yerleşip elime kumandayı aldım. ''Sehun'u buraya davet edebilir miyim?''

''Hayır.'' Anında verilen cevabı yüzünden sinirle soludum. Beni takmadan odasına doğru ilerledi ama girmeden önce bana döndü. ''Orada dur ve uslu bir çocuk ol.''

Dudaklarımı aralayıp laf edeceğim sırada odasına girdi ve kapıyı gürültülü bir şekilde kapadı. ''Uyuz herif.'' Arkasından mırıldandım.


End file.
